M U T E D
by WoofumsPup
Summary: New Story...New Year...New Characters. Miguel Aiman finds a stranded mobile suit that harbors a young female soldier. Nothing adds up to the mystery of her arrival in the empty battle field. Miguel x OC Chapter 30 is up! Sorry for delay! :
1. Chapter 1

New characters……New story……New Year……

This is from a story that I wrote a long time ago but I'm rewriting it.

Tracii Fujigawa © Kurenai-Yuhi sensei Gundam Seed © Mitsuo Fukuda

M.U.T.E.D. – Chapter 1

---

Shivering, Tracii hyper-ventilated in the cock pit, wondering if Blue Cosmos would come back and kill her. _They tortured me, killing others in front of me before destroying my almost non-mobile suit fleet. Why did this happen? _She asked herself. Someone tried to contact her over the com-system but the person could only hear her heavy breathing. Tracii screamed loudly as tears streamed from her eyes. There was something on radar as the voice over the com became louder. She blacked out once or twice from the pain inflicted on her from Blue Cosmos.

A mobile suit came up behind hers grabbing it. Over the com system she screamed trying to get her mobile suit to move.

"Hey, stop screaming!" a male voice yelled at her through the com. She stopped abruptly blacking out again. The man sighed grumbling bringing her mobile suit to the flag ship.

"What did you bring back Miguel? An empty mobile suit?" a soldier laughed as he landed with in the confines of the flag ship with Tracii's mobile suit.

"Shut up," he muttered angrily. Once he was inside the airlock he placed the mobile suit on the ground. He got out of his mobile suit angrily propelling himself to the mobile suit. It was untouched and not battle scarred. _What type of man screams like a girl? _He thought angrily opening the hatch.

"Is anyone even in there?" one of the mechanics asked.

"Yeah some sissy man…a woman?" Miguel said confused. Tracii woke up to see Miguel looking into the cockpit, the safety harness was off and she could try to kill the intruder. Miguel grabbed her wrist to pull her out of the mobile suit. She withdrew it quickly screaming from pain.

"Will you stop screaming?!" Miguel told her with frustration.

"I think she's injured," the mechanic said observing Tracii's actions. Miguel observed Tracii as well as she squirmed and groaned loudly. Miguel's thoughts changed as Tracii began to scream.

"Hey, you're safe now, stop screaming," Miguel said trying to comfort her. He pulled her out of the cockpit floating away from the mobile suit. Tracii's screaming ceased as Miguel removedher helmet. Her eyes were closed as Miguel touched her forehead.

"You're burning up, girl. What have you been doing?" Miguel asked with confusion. Tracii tried to answer but the words didn't come out. Tracii felt her body shake as Miguel carried her to the floor.

"Do you want me to call a stretcher?" the mechanic asked.

"That would be good, Tao," Miguel said placing Tracii on the ground. She began to fidget as Miguel opened her flight suit.

"What are you doing to her?" Miguel's friend Olor asked him.

"She might be injured, so I'm checking her body for wounds," Miguel said as he began to blush seeing that she was only in panties and a bra.

"I think you should wait until the stretcher gets here," Olor said turning away from them.

"I'm sorry young lady," Miguel said hiding Tracii's body. The stretcher came moments later.

"We need to strip her of her flight suit," a doctor said that a companied the stretcher. Miguel blushed pulling off part of the flight suit off her shoulders. Blood stained her underclothes and body. Miguel pulled the rest of the suit off to see more blood ushering out of her body.

"How did this happen?" he asked her. He pulled her arms out the suit before pushing it off her body. Tracii bit her lip as Miguel moved her arms and legs. Miguel couldn't hear the people around him that were gathering around.

"Now if you're done Miguel. We can take her now," the doctor told him. The men who carried the stretcher took Tracii from him. Her dog tags fell from her neck into Miguel's lap. Miguel picked it up examining it.

"Tracii Fujigawa?" he asked looking at the girl.

"You can come see her in about an hour. She'll be in better condition," the doctor said before leaving. Miguel stood up taking off his helmet. He looked at her mobile suit floating up to it. He examined the inside of it. Nothing was out of place or bloody.

"She was in this mobile suit, right?" Olor asked as Miguel got inside the mobile suit.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense," Miguel responded turning on the mobile suit.

"What doesn't make sense?" Olor asked questionably.

"The fact is that her flight suit isn't damage yet she battered and bruised on the inside. Her mobile suit doesn't have a scratch on it and everyone in her fleet perished. It just doesn't all up," Miguel stated, the mobile suit started but there was a lock on the O.S.

"We should probably change and leave this to the mechanics," Olor stated pushing his body away from the mobile suit. Miguel turned the mobile suit off before floating after Olor.

"Her name is Tracii Fujigawa," Miguel said randomly as he looked at her dog tags.

"Tracii? I remember a girl with that same exact name at the academy," Olor said, "I think she came back to visit or something. But, I'm pretty sure she had already graduated." The boys changed into their uniforms. Not noticing Miguel put on Tracii's dog tags. After that Olor and Miguel walked to the infirmary. Only 17minutes passed but they wanted to check on the girl. They allowed them to come in but the doctor was still treating her.

"She has a broken wrist, and a broken thigh bone. So, she won't be going anywhere soon," the doctor informed about 82 minutes later.

"That's good," Miguel sighed.

"But there's something else that's troubling. She either doesn't know how to speak, that's unlike though. Or, she lost her voice," the Doctor said looking at Tracii. She stared at the ceiling blankly, it was almost like she was sleeping with her eyes opened.

"I see. Can I see her right now?" Miguel asked walking past the doctor.

"Sure, but only for 5minutes. She still needs her rest like how you pilots need yours," the Doctor said going to a desk to do paper work. Miguel noticed how pale Tracii looked. Tracii's eyes slowly moved from the ceiling to Miguel's face. Her head never turned and her blank expression stayed unchanged.

"Hi, I'm the one who rescued you," Miguel said cheerfully. She blinked twice; she didn't smile or nod her head in agreement.

"His name is Miguel Aiman, and I'm Olor Koudenburg," Olor said. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I have your dog tags," Miguel said looking at his hand seeing it empty.

"Where did you put them?" Olor said with a laugh. Tracii smiled gently moving her hand to look at the I.V. Miguel opened his uniform seeing the extra pair of dog tags. Miguel felt embarrassed as he took them off his neck dangling it near Tracii's hand. She giggled but no sound was emitted. She weakly took the tags within her hand.

"You're name is Tracii. I read your dog tags," Miguel told her. The girl rolled her eyes probably thinking _obviously._

"Nice going Mr. Obvious," Olor said punching Miguel's arm playfully.

"Shut up," Miguel said punching him roughly in the stomach. Olor coughed hoarsely backing away from Miguel. Tracii giggled again staring at Miguel before looking at Olor. She yawned once, before blinking tiredly.

"Do you want to sleep now?" Olor said as he recovered from the hit. She nodded once closing her eyes. Miguel patted her hand softly causing Tracii to blush softly. The two left the infirmary. Tracii smiled as they left. _I like them, especially the one named Miguel_, she thought before blushing greatly.

---

The end of the first chapter of M.U.T.E.D. I think it went well.


	2. Chapter 2

M.U.T.E.D. chapter 2

---

Miguel visited Tracii the next day to give her company. She was in a deep sleep, with her head lying to one side. Miguel chuckled, _she's pretty cute_, he thought. Miguel stopped, _what am I thinking?! I rescue that girl yesterday and now I think she's cute?! _He sat on a stool next to her taking her hand gently. She shuttered slightly waking up.

"Huh? Did I wake you up?" Miguel asked softly. She looked at his face blushing and nodding. He touched her cheek softly. Insecurely she looked back and forth.

"You're burning up. Do you need anything?" Miguel told her removing his hand. She shook her head no.

"Are you sure? Do you want anything for the heat?" he said noticing the sweat on her brow. She shook her head again. Miguel sighed standing up; he took a cloth from one of the cabinets. He went to the sink running cold water over the cloth. He rang it before folding it. Miguel walked back to Tracii placing the cloth on her forehead. She looked at Miguel questionably. _Why is he helping me?_ She thought.

"You know you can ask me for anything," he started roughly, "I don't care." She shook her head feeling some relief from the cloth.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked angrily. She wincingly shrugged opening her mouth to speak. Miguel covered her mouth looking behind him. She tried to see behind him but his body was in the way.

"How's my favorite little Flower?" a male voice asked. Tracii took in a deep breath. _Oh no, It can't be. Why does he have to be here?! _ Tracii thought. Miguel turned around seeing one of the other pilots in the doorway. Miguel was practicably fond of him, he was always hitting on the females aboard the ship while bragging about his girlfriend at home. Tracii began to shiver causing Miguel to turn his attention to her.

"Why are you here, Darien?" Miguel asked suspiciously.

"Just to see my dear little flower that joined Z.A.F.T." he said happily walking up to Tracii. She shook violently grabbing Miguel's hand.

"It seems like your little _flower _doesn't want to see you," Miguel said pushing Darien away from Tracii with his free hand.

"Doesn't want to see me? She's just shaking with extreme excitement!" Darien said pulling Miguel away from Tracii. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Hey leave her alone!" Miguel said pushing Darien into a wall. Tracii sat up weakly wincing.

"If you're going to fight boys take it outside," one of the nurse told them helping Tracii lay down again. Miguel pushed Darien against the wall again.

"If you touch her or try to touch her, I'll kill you, you Bastard," Miguel threatened before releasing Darien. Miguel went back to the shivering Tracii.

"I promise that he won't bother you again," Miguel said kissing her hand gently. Tracii blushed holding on to Miguel's hand.

"Take away you're screaming and panicking, you're very cute," Miguel said blushing also making Tracii blush. She soothingly rubbing Miguel's hand as Darien watched from a distance. _I can't believe he's flirting with my girlfriend, _Darien thought angrily.

"Can you write with your left hand?" Miguel asked.

"Of course she can! She's left _handed_," Darien answered. Miguel glared at Darien before.

"Is he right?" Miguel asked Tracii. She nodded, as he took out a paper and pen from his pocket. Miguel sat behind Tracii sitting her up. Insecurely she shook as Miguel leaned her body against his for support. She relaxed knowing that Miguel wasn't going to hurt her.

"Can you tell me who and how you know him?" Miguel whispered in her ear placing the pen in her hand. Miguel placed the paper on his lap helping her hand to the paper. She wrote weakly:

_He's my EX-boyfriend, I did love him dearly but I had to break up with him. He would beat me up constantly. _

Noticing what she wrote she scratched out her last sentence. She was too late, Miguel had read every word. He laid Tracii down gently, before pulling Darien outside. Miguel punched Darien in the jaw.

"What was that for?!" he asked as his jaw began to swell.

"You beat up Tracii, you damn bastard!" Miguel said slamming him into the wall.

"She's my girlfriend and I didn't beat her up!" Darien yelled punching Miguel in the stomach. Miguel winced but didn't fall. The two attacked each other violently for several minutes. Olor eventually came by and broke them up.

"What are you two doing?!" Olor asked astonished.

"He would beat up Tracii!" Miguel yelled gasping for breath. He was battered and bruised badly but not as bad as Darien.

"No I wouldn't they're exaggerating!" Darien yelled grabbing Miguel's neck pressing him against the wall. Olor struggled as he pulled them apart.

"I think you two need to settle down," Olor said. Darien stormed off angrily as Miguel went back to Tracii. She was wide eyed and crying.

"Calm down, its okay," Miguel said hugging her. She cried loudly, as Miguel rocked her.

"You'll be okay," Miguel said. Tracii looked at his partially swelled face. She touched his black eye before she cried more. She wrote:

_Why?! Why did you have to fight! I don't want you to fight! And I CERTAINLY don't want you to get hurt!_

"You're crying about that? I'll try not to fight him again but if that bastard, lays a finger on you. You know what I'll do," Miguel said angrily. She wrote back and retaliation:

_Please don't fight! We have enough fighting going on in this war._

"I know but if he continues to hurt you. What would happen to you? What do you think I'd do if I saw you get hurt?" Miguel whispered to her. He looked at Tracii face blushing. Tracii's eyes began to close weakly and she began to wobble.

"Tracii, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Tracii went limp in his arm as Darien laughed.

"She's so weak. It works every time!" he laughed.

"Tracii?! Hey wake up! Stay with me!" Miguel yelled shaking her. "You bastard what did you do to her?!" Miguel held Tracii close to him as Darien approached them.

"Why do you want to know? Just stay away from her and she'll be okay," Darien said soothing the hairs down on Tracii's head. Miguel didn't move her away yet, he would let him do what he wanted before Miguel would attack.


	3. Chapter 3

M.U.T.E.D. chapter 3  
---

"I going to kill you," Miguel mumbled trying to revive Tracii.

"You don't even know what's wrong with her," Darien replied rubbing Tracii's cheek.

"Touch her again and that hand will go missing," Miguel said picking up a knife.

"Are you crazy?!" Darien said removing his hand quickly.

"I'm serious, I'll remove that hand and maybe the whole arm," Miguel said holding the knife tightly.

"You're insane! You're taking this too far!" Darien said walking backwards to the door.

"Get out of here before I decided to remove the other hand as well," Miguel yelled. Darien left the room quickly going to his quarters. Miguel looked at Tracii weakly. Her body was limp but she was breathing.

"Tracii, wake up," Miguel said shaking her. Her body moved from his shaking but her eyes didn't open or move on its own.

"Tracii please, wake up!" Miguel yelled. Miguel weakly looked at Tracii, she wasn't responding to anything. He was so confused until he spotted a small pin like needle in her hand. Miguel removed it, examining the needle.

"Doctor, nurse, or s-someone, please help her," Miguel said softly. He wrapped his arms around Tracii rocking her. He didn't call out loud enough, Miguel felt powerless.

"Please! S-Someone help her!" Miguel said loudly. One of the nurses took notice of Miguel's call.

"What happened to her?" the nurse said calmly.

"I…I don't know," Miguel said softly. The nurse took Tracii's pulse and temperature.

"Her pulse is pretty quick and her temperature is rising steadily," the nurse said summoning other nurses and a doctor.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now," the doctor said pulling Miguel away from the sick Tracii.

Miguel left the infirmary. He solemnly walked to his quarters with his head down. He had many bruises and cuts. He opened the door to his room seeing Olor was resting inside.

"Miguel you're back. Are you feeling better?" Olor asked cheerfully. Miguel didn't answer, he sat on his bed.

"She's hurt bad," Miguel answered.

"The girl named Tracii?" Olor asked trying to see Miguel's face.

"It's my fault that she ended up this way," Miguel said lying on his bed turning away from Olor. Miguel eventually fell asleep causing Olor to go check on Tracii.

"How is she?" Olor asked one of the nurses.

"She's stable but her temperature is still pretty high. Do you know if she's allergic to anything?" the nurse asked.

"No, I just met her," Olor answered.

"You seem like you want to talk to her," the nurse said noticing that Olor was staring at Tracii.

"Huh? Oh yes, if I can," Olor replied.

"You can. The doctor wants to see the man that was with her earlier," the nurse said as Olor walked to Tracii's bed.

"He's asleep right now. I'll get him when he wakes up," Olor said looking at Tracii's flushed face. Olor took her hand rubbing it gently. She opened her eyes, giving Olor and emotionless stare.

"Don't worry about Miguel, he'll be okay," Olor said rubbing her hands. She nodded, pointing to the paper and pen on a near by table.

"You want to write something?" Olor asked taking the paper and pen. She nodded sitting up weakly. Olor gave her the paper and pen. Tracii wrote:

_Please tell Miguel I'm very sorry. I'm allergic to sulfur._

"Sulfur?" Olor asked. Tracii nodded, seeing the door opened.

"Are you okay, Tracii?" he asked. Miguel had more injuries and seemed to wobble when he walked. Tracii wrote quicky:

_What happened to you?! I don't want you to get hurt again!_

Olor read the paper before looking at Miguel.

"She doesn't want you to get hurt again. Also she wants to know what happened to you," Olor read aloud.

Miguel chuckled, "I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Tracii frowned writing once again.

_You should worry about yourself._

"She says to worry about yourself," Olor read aloud. Miguel chuckled again falling against some medical equipment.

"I'll…I'll be fine," he said trying to stay stable.

"Did you fight with Darien again? Did you use any weapons?" Olor asked helping Miguel into a chair.

"Do you think I'd use a weapon? I'm not a coward, that coward Darien did!" Miguel yelled. Tracii looked at Miguel weakly. _Why are you fighting for me? Do you feel the way I do? _Tracii thought.

"Calm down Miguel and wait here while I get someone to look at you," Olor said going to find a nurse on duty. Miguel stared at Tracii seeing her flushed cheeks from the fever.

"How are you feeling?" Miguel asked standing up. Tracii had a look of panic on her face as Miguel walked to the bed. He sat on the edge looking calmly at Tracii's face.

Tracii wrote frantically:

_What are you doing?! You should rest not be up and about! Please sit down and rest!_

Miguel chuckled, pushing the hair out of her eyes. Blush crept on to his face as he rubbing Tracii's cheek. She felt a little insecure with Miguel touching her face causing her to squirm. He chuckled again patting her cheek. She wrote again:

_Is this okay? I feel so insecure about this._

Miguel read the note, removing his hand reluctantly.

"Sorry about that. I won't do it again," Miguel said. She wrote again:

_No it's okay! I just feel insecure. That's all._

Miguel sighed, "And that's the problem, you're insecure. I don't want you to feel like that." He sat at the end of the bed holding her hand. _I want to tell her but what about that idiot. Does she love him? _Miguel thought. Miguel gave Tracii a pitiful look before rubbing her cheek again. She looked questionably at Miguel noticing that his face was slowly inching towards hers. His thumb began to massage her lower lip causing her to blush.

"You're so beautiful Tracii. I love you and I hope you love me. I know we've only know each other for two days but it was love at first sight when I met you," Miguel said brushing the hair out of her face. He removed the thumb massaging her lower lip as he kissed Tracii tenderly. She relaxed grabbing Miguel's hand. Olor and the nurse watched from a distance as Tracii and Miguel had their moment. They broke apart but Miguel kissed her again making Miguel blush violently. They broke apart again causing Tracii to give a sound filled giggle.

"You giggled!" Miguel said happily.

"Excuse me, but the doctor would like to see you," the nurse said tapping Miguel on the shoulder. Miguel sighed, kissing Tracii's cheek before leaving. _I'm so relieved he does love me! _Tracii thought before falling asleep.

---

I think this chapter went well.


	4. Hiatus

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next three weeks I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over.**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter.**


	5. Hiatus Lifted

Hiatus Lifted.

Chapters will come within the next weeks.


	6. Chapter 4

It looks like Miguel has fallen hard for the injured lady XD  
---

Miguel woke up early to give Tracii a surprised visit. His body ached as he sat up in his bed. The lights were on, which was unusual.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he touched the top of his head. As he brought his hand down he felt bandages. _That's right, I'm in the infirmary _he thought. Causally he looked over to see Tracii, probably sleeping. The bed was empty with clean sheets neatly placed on top. Miguel's smile faded having a sick feeling. _Did she…Did she die? _He thought weakly. He shook the thoughts from his head looking at the bed again. Miguel noticed a fluttering object near his leg. The object landed gracefully on his knee, it was a butterfly.

"A butterfly? How could it survive up here?" Miguel asked examining it. It wasn't a _real _butterfly, it was robotic. _A robotic butterfly, huh? So who created you? _Miguel thought gently capturing it in his hand. Who ever it was, was incredibly talented at it. The wings were made out of a cloth like material but it was hard and sturdy like metal. The butterfly fluttered off his hand going to the door. It landed on the pad to open the door pressing it softly. The door swished open and the butterfly flew out. Curious, Miguel followed the butterfly out of the infirmary. It would periodically land as to let Miguel catch up from being weak.

It flew to one of the empty quarters landing on the pad again. It opened it, flying into the dark room. Miguel watched the door close before hesitantly going to the door.

"That quarter is suppose to be empty," Miguel said opening the door walking in. much to his surprise, Tracii was inside with the little butterfly perched on her index finger.

"Tracii?!" he asked, with disbelief. She nodded enthusiastically with a giggle. He noticed she was still injured but at least she was out of the infirmary. The butterfly fluttered off her finger landing on Miguel's nose.

"Did you build this?" Miguel asked going cross eyed to see the pattern on the fluttering creature. She gave a single nod. She picked up a pad of paper and a pen. She painfully sat up before writing on the pad:

_Building robotic butterflies is one of my favorite pass times. I build other robots as well: dogs, monkeys, butterflies, dragonflies, etc. _

"You're really talented," he said sitting on the side of the bed. Tracii blushed, placing a hand on her cheek. Miguel chuckled leaning down to give her a soft kiss. Miguel blushed as their lips met. Their kiss was short, because the door swooshed open. Tracii looked at the person in the door seeing Olor.

"So this is where you are," Olor said as Miguel stood up. The butterfly fluttered around Olor before landing on Tracii's bare toes.

"What's wrong with that?" Miguel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny how you're the last one to know about her move. Also the doctor was looking for you," Olor laughed.

"Shut up," Miguel said. The butterfly landed on Olor's head opening and closing its wings. Tracii began to write again. After she was done Miguel took the pad.

"She wants to know more about us," Miguel said looking at Olor then Tracii.

"Well before you get to know us, how about we know about you." Olor said. Miguel gave the pad back to Tracii so she could write. She wrote:

_My name is Tracii Fujigawa. My parents are Hailii (A/N: Hailey) and Todd Fujigawa. I have a little 6 year old sister name Trinitii. My parents are both in Z.A.F.T. they're stationed on Junius 7. I graduated three under from becoming a red. I'm the pilot of the ZGMF – 1017M Ginn High Maneuver type. I build robots like the butterfly on Olor's head. That butterfly is for my sister, she's so lonely living with my Uncle Wilbur. _

_Nor, does she understand what's going on right now. They live on Earth. I miss them. I like to take photographs of nature. I want to go to Earth someday. My birthday is February 14, CE 52. Did I mention liking hikes? I love going hot spring; I want to go to a natural one on Earth. My favorite color is green. My biggest dream is to be a Broadway star, even if it's a little part. That's all I can think of._

"Tracii and Trinitii that's cute," Miguel said softly.

Olor overheard, "Are you going soft, what happened to the stubborn arrogant man?!"

"I'm not going soft!" Miguel interjected. Olor smirked pulling the butterfly off his head.

"You are getting soft. You've never acted like this," Olor said releasing the butterfly. Tracii frowned knowing this was probably her fault. She turned away from them with dismay causing the two men to look at her.

"Are you supposed to be lying on your side?" Miguel asked noticing that she was shaking. She hesitated before nodding her head.

"I don't think you are. Why don't I ask you the same thing: Are you supposed to be lying on your side?" Olor asked. She nodded yes again, as her tears stung her eyes. They floated out of her eyes into the room. Miguel became frustrated pulling her body so she would be on her back.

"Are you supposed to be lying on your back!" he yelled out of frustration. Then he noticed her tears immediately frowning. "Hey I didn't mean to yell at you," he stated weakly. The tears still came as she ripped the papers on the pad.

"Stop that!" Miguel said becoming frustrated again. He grabbed her hand pulling away from it. She turned her head away from him closing her eyes. Miguel tried to give her the pen but she pushed his hand away.

"What's wrong with her? She wasn't acting like this before," Olor stated blandly. Miguel ignored him trying to give her the pen again. She took the pen and threw it. The pen hit the wall bouncing off floating in space.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please stop crying," Miguel said wiping the hair out of her eyes. She looked at Miguel out of the corner of her eye sadly. She continued to weep making Miguel worry.

"Maybe she feels guilty for something or she remembered something sad," Olor said looking away from them. Miguel grabbed the floating pen. Cautiously, he placed the pen in her hand before helping her sit up. He sat behind her picking up the pad. He turned to a non-ripped page coaxing her hand to the page. Hesitantly she wrote:

_I sorry, if I never came here you would have never have become soft. If only I was strong enough to defend my fleet._

The tears floated away from her face as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"You're crying because of that?" Miguel chuckled, "I'm not becoming soft and if I was I would be afraid of Olor and his ugly face."

"Hey!" Olor said with anger looking at Miguel. Tracii laughed drying her tears with the back of her hand. Miguel hugged Tracii tightly laying his head on top of hers causing her to smile. Partially disgusted Olor left the room going to the quarters he shared with Miguel.

"I think we disgusted him," Miguel said leaning back on her pillows and the wall. Tracii laughed hard, causing Miguel to chuckle. Miguel wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the top of her head. Tracii gasped before she began to tremble with fear.

"Is something wrong?" Miguel asked with a puzzled face. She wrote with fear:

_Darien, my ex, he always grabbed me by my waist before he would beat me._

"I'll be better than him. I won't ever raise my hand to hit you. Yes I might break some things and throw objects but I promise to never hit you, ever," Miguel said kissing her head again. Tracii shuttered slightly because she was insecure.

"I have an idea. I can help you come over your fear of men," Miguel said looking at Tracii face with a smile. She looked at him with confusion nodding. She yawned snuggling into Miguel closing her eyes.

"Good night, sleepy head," Miguel whispered rubbing the top of her head. _It's November and in January we have a two weak leave. That's when I'll get her something for her birthday, _Miguel thought covering Tracii and himself with her sheets. He would stay until she woke up.


	7. Chapter 5

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 5  
---

Tracii woke up to the sound of an alarm. Nervously, she looked for Miguel but he wasn't there. She took in a deep breath, calming herself. _Miguel's a pilot, he's out there protecting this ship and me_, she thought with a slight smile. She found someone who truly loved her. Darien had only acted kind to gain fame because of her father's high military status. _But, does he really love me or does he feel bad for me? _She thought. She frowned gently thinking what would happen to her if that was true. _I'll have to talk to him because if he just feels sorry for me, then that's not true love _she thought sadly. The ship would shake periodically.

Tracii looked around for her sister's butterfly that was seemingly missing. _Did it fly out of my room? Or did it accidentally get destroyed? _She thought sitting up painfully. The doctor told her that she would at least be able to walk in about 3 weeks. The skirmish outside was short, and the mobile suits retreated to the ship. Tracii drew on the pad of paper out of boredom. Miguel entered about twenty minutes later with a smile. Tracii looked at him with a frown before she wrote:

_Do you really love me or do you feel bad for me?_

Miguel read the paper, before going to eye level with her.

"You must have been hurt badly by someone but I can assure you that I'm deeply in love with you. I really want you too know that. If I felt bad for you I'd probably take advantage of you. I want to help you get over your fears," Miguel said pulling her close to him. Tracii blushed softly as she tried to write.

"Just listen right now," Miguel said taking away her pen. She pouted playfully causing Miguel to laugh.

"I love you and I will protect you with every inch of my body. If I have to I will lay down my life for you," Miguel told her with a light blush. Tracii blushed violently taking hold of his shaking hands. She gave him a warm smile as he tried to stop shaking. Miguel kissed her hand before her cheek. She giggled as she did the same. Miguel blushed more, turning away from her so she wouldn't see. She laughed, pulling him on to the bed with her.

"You know you're pretty strong for a girl," Miguel said as she hugged him tightly. She wrote:

_Hey! Are you insulting me?!_

"No! I'm just saying that you're stronger than the average girl," Miguel reasoned. She wrote again:

_And what are you implying?_

"I like that about you," Miguel said trying to not make her angry. She giggled playing with his hair. She thought of the butterfly that was missing, her smile faded into a lifeless frown. She wrote sadly:

_Do you know what happened to my sister's butterfly? I hope it wasn't destroyed or stolen._

"I have it. It fluttered into my mobile suit while I was going out. If you really want it right now I'll get it from my room," Miguel said standing up. Tracii grabbed his arm shaking her head no.

"Are you sure? I can get it and come back at once," Miguel said sitting on the bed again. She nodded as she gave in to a yawn. Miguel chuckled as he sat behind her.

"You need your rest," Miguel said snuggling her gently. She blushed as she felt his lips against her forehead.

"Why do you blush so much? It's really cute but why?" Miguel asked lifting Tracii's head to see her blushing face. She hid her face within his chest causing him to laugh. Gently, he pulled her face away looking into her eyes. _She's so beautiful, if none of this had ever happened I would have never met her, _he thought as she tried to hide again. Reluctantly she wrote:

_I've never had a guy treat me so kindly. They either have a cold attitude towards me or they want to beat me or something like that._

Miguel didn't say anything. _No man, has treated her like that? She's a kind girl, _Miguel thought.

"I don't see why, you're an intelligent, kind, caring, beautiful girl," Miguel said sealing his statement with a kiss to her lips. Insecurely she accepted him before breaking the kiss to yawn.

"You need more rest. This time I promise to be there when you wake up," Miguel said holding her tightly. Completely reluctant she eventually fell asleep with a half an hour. Miguel held her loosely just in case she wanted to shift in her sleep. Periodically he would give her a warm smile brushing the hair out of her face. After a couple of hours boredom struck in, he let out a sigh going through her hair. _You sure do sleep for a long time, _Miguel thought. He kissed the top of her head before her cheeks. Miguel yawn, giving her one last kiss before he too fell asleep wrapping his arms around her waist.

When Miguel re-awoke to see Tracii looking up at him innocently.

"Hey when did you wake up?" he asked sleepily. She blushed lightly poking his nose. Her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush and hold it.

Miguel laughed, "I'll go get you something to eat." He left the room quietly walking to the mess hall. Miguel opened the door to the mess hall. The other pilots were there chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey Miguel, how's the girl?" one of the pilots asked as he walked by.

"She's fine," Miguel answered stopping briefly to chat with them.

"Is it true that you saw her half naked?" Another asked causing Miguel to blush.

"Well not intentionally. I just came to get her some food," Miguel answered filling a cup with water.

"Is it true that you're in love with her?" asked the first pilot with a smirk. Miguel froze, before picking up a tray.

"Where did you get that idea?" Miguel lied. The pilots laughed at him.

"Well you're always in her room and you're always with her. What do you do in there anyways?

"Shut up!" Miguel yelled as blush crept on to his face.

"Miguel's in love? How and when did this happen?!" one of the soldiers laughed. _Why am I embarrassed about being with her? _Miguel thought.

Miguel smirked, "What's wrong with that? So what if I'm in love." He carried the items out of the mess hall and into Tracii's room.

"Hey I hope you didn't have to wait long," Miguel said before noticing that some of the younger soldiers had come to visit her.

"So what's your name, sweetie pie?" one asked.

"Are you single?" asked another.

"You must be one of the shy ones," another said sitting at the end of the bed. Tracii began to feel insecure about the men surrounding her. She shook as tears brimmed at her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry sweetie," the first soldier said.

"Everyone get out! You're scaring her," Miguel yelled pushing through the crowd. Those who felt bad left quickly but most didn't. Tears floated from her eyes as she tried to hide her face. Miguel pushed his way to the front seeing the fear in her face.

"Tracii!" he said softly letting go of the tray allowing it to float in space. Miguel gave her a hug as he tried to calm her.

"It's okay Tracii, I'm here," he told her.

"What she's already taken?" Some of the guys mumbled as the last of the men left the room. Her tears stopped eventually as Miguel shushed her.

"See you're okay. I brought you the food," Miguel said softly bringing her the tray. He placed it on her lap. She stared at the food before looking at Miguel innocently.

"What? You don't like it?" Miguel asked confused. She giggled before glancing at the food then at Miguel. Puzzled Miguel scratched the back of his head before it hit him. She wanted him to _feed _her.

"No, I'm not going to do that," Miguel said sitting at the end of the bed. She gave him the saddest pair of puppy eyes she could do.

"No and that's final," Miguel said. She sighed before eating.


	8. Chapter 6

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 6

---

Hours turned into days as day turned into weeks. Miguel waited impatiently for Tracii to get out of the bed and walk since they replaced the cast with a removable one.

"Today's the day," Miguel said sitting on the end of her bed. She yawned quietly, giving the blonde man a blank stare.

"Today you're going to walk. You can't stay in this room forever," Miguel beamed. Tracii shook her head no clinging to the bed. Miguel smiled as he picked her up with ease. He carried her away from the bed before placing her feet firmly on the ground. Tracii wrapped her arms tightly around Miguel's neck as he tried to back away.

"Tracii, I need you to let go. You have to do this on your own," Miguel said as he broke free of her grasp. He sat on her bed waiting to see what her nest move would be. Weakly she took her first step.

"That-a-girl, just a couple more," Miguel said standing up to catch Tracii if she fell. She took another step before a slight stumble. She fell into Miguel's arms bashfully as he helped her stand again.

"When you get to your bed you can rest," Miguel whispered in her ear. He backed away from her again, so she could try again. Eventually, Tracii made it to her bed with some trips and falls.

"Are you going to rest now?" Miguel asked as he laid her down. She shook her head with a giggle.

"Then are you going to lie down for a while?" Miguel asked as she sat up. She kissed his nose softly before shooting a glance at the door.

"You want to walk around more?" Miguel questioned. She nodded as she tried to get out of bed.

"You're not going anywhere with out a uniform. If I'm right there should be one in this room right now. I'll wait outside as you change," Miguel told Tracii as he left with a wink. She opened the door moments later pulling Miguel inside. She wrote:

_I need a little help. I can't zip up my skirt or the jacket._

"Do you want me to get one of the ladies aboard the ship?" Miguel blushed. Evilly she shook her head no causing him to blush more.

"Are you sure? I can get one of the nurses or someone else," Miguel said as Tracii shook her head no. Weakly Miguel zipped up her skirt and then her uniform. _I'm whipped. Defiantly whipped, as long as she's like this she has most of the control, _Miguel thought painfully. Tracii kissed his lips gently before giving him a warm smile. He winced thinking of what could happen outside of her door. Worried, Tracii softly touched his face.

"Hey, I'm okay," Miguel told her. He told Tracii kissing her palm softly. Tracii still gave Miguel a worried look.

"I'm okay, honestly. Tracii, listen to me now. I'm not going to be there for you all the time and you can't cower in fear. If you do that, you could be raped, injured, kidnapped, and you could even die. I know you know how to defend yourself, so please don't act like a coward. So once you're outside, I'm not going to give you much help," Miguel stated as Tracii's face turned pale. She numbly nodded, as Miguel helped her stand.

"Don't worry, I won't be far away," Miguel said playing with her hair. Her smile was slim as Miguel helped her out of the small room into the hall. No one was outside, to Miguel's surprise.

"Where do you want to go?" Miguel asked. She glared being slightly annoyed, before looking away from him.

"I'll get your writing pad and pen," Miguel mumbled to get out of the situation. Curious about the ship and its crew, Tracii left walking along the hallway to meet someone. Ahead of her she saw a group of females chatting. Some shot her a glance before whispering to each other. Sensing something was wrong Tracii walked closer to the group. As she came closer the girls giggled looking her up and down. Tracii frowned angrily crossing her arms.

"Who are you?" The leader of the females asked. Tracii stared at her emotionlessly. The girls began to talk loudly.

"What's with her? Why doesn't she talk?"

"She's afraid, go back to the PLANTs you poor scared cat."

"She looks more like a rat," The girls laughed as Tracii's face became flustered from anger.

"Why don't you do us all a favor, go back to your room you smelly hermit hag," the leader spat. Unable to take their comments anymore she pushed through the crowd before punching the leader in the chest. The woman gagged doubling over on to the floor. The other girls went to her aid as Tracii backed away slowly reviewing the event in her mind. _Shit! I wasn't supposed to do that! _Tracii thought as Miguel came upon the scene.

"What happened here?" Miguel asked as the injured woman ran to him faking a sob.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're here!" she threw herself into his arms, "I never thought that girl would stop!"

"Get off!" Miguel yelled in frustration. He pulled the woman off forcefully. Sadly she looked into his eyes to receive his sympathy but the only thing she saw was an empty pit.

"Don't you feel bad?! Are you only an empty pit of arrogance?" She asked with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"An empty pit of arrogance, huh? I like that," Miguel smiled giving Tracii her writing pad and pen.

"You're impossible!" the saddened woman yelled storming off with her posse following behind like obedient lap dogs. Miguel laughed harshly as they left to make himself seem cruel. Tracii giggled, bowing to say thank you.

"Anytime Tracii, anytime," Miguel said guiding her to the hanger. They saw several pilots and mechanics.

"I'll introduce you," Miguel told her warmly she nodded in acknowledgement. _I wonder how she'd react if I took her by the hand _Miguel thought with a smirk. Carefully he took her left hand tugging on it gently. She blushed lightly hiding her face by looking down. He pulled her to a group of mechanics and pilots. The mechanics argued that the machines belonged to them and pilots were arguing back. The men stopped seeing Miguel leading a girl to them.

"Men, this is Fujigawa Tracii, the young woman I rescued," Miguel said tilting her blushing head upwards. Her eyes scanned the faces of all the men before quickly hiding her face again. Miguel chuckled, lifting her head again.

"It's nice to meet you miss," One of the mechanics chimed.

"You're not going to score any points with her. Can't you see she's taken?" One of the pilots chuckled pointing at Miguel. Her face deepened with a dark crimson before hiding in Miguel's chest. They men laughed.

"She looks a lot better than what she did _and_ she more lively then I thought," Tao observed.

"Trust me, she's a handful," Miguel joked. Embarrassed even further Tracii hit Miguel in the chest hard.

"I was only kidding Tracii! Take it easy," He said wiping hair out of her face.

"You're one lucky guy Miguel, not only did you rescue her. You also have a chance at her infamous lineage," A pilot said with envy.

"Her, lineage?" Miguel asked trying to pry Tracii away from him.

"You don't know who she is? Her parents are extremely high ranking Z.A.F.T. soldiers, they're under direct command of the chairman. Almost every _eligible_ soldier wants to marry her," Another pilot explained. Miguel was about to tilt her head up again but to his surprise she was already looking at him. Miguel stared back silently amazed.


	9. Chapter 7

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 7

---

_What do I say to her? Do I ask her questions about her family or do admit my love again to her?_ Miguel thought as he rubbed Tracii's cheek softly. She blushed looking downwards shyly.

"I still love you as much even more than before I knew who you really were," Miguel whispered into her ear. She giggled softly kissing his cheek.

"I noticed that she hasn't said anything. Is something wrong with her?" Tao asked. Traci frowned pushing herself away from Miguel.

"Well, temporarily she's been muted." Miguel said sadly. He took hold of Tracii's hand, brushing the hair out of her face. She pushed his hand away giving him a sullen stare.

"Tracii, I know you don't need me at this moment but I need you. I need you to be happy and healthy. And above all else I need you to stay with me by my side," Miguel said kissing her hands. Tracii blushed shyly returning his affection with a hug. Miguel's thoughts flashed to what happened earlier with the sobbing woman.

"Did you really hit that woman?" He asked curiously. Sadly Tracii nodded, walking away from Miguel.

"Why?" he asked following her. She stopped suddenly seeing the woman from before. Miguel turned her around handing her the pen and writing pad. She quickly wrote:

_I let my anger get to me. I was so mad that they were making fun of me. I guess I kind of blew up._

"I understand that Tracii, but try to control your anger okay?" Miguel informed giving a warm smile. The smile turned into an angered frowned. She cocked her head in confusion before turning around. Darien was walking towards them. Her eye twitched as she tried to back away. She backed into Miguel who placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tracii, I'm glad to see you're well," he said stopping in front of them. Angrily, she turned her head away. Miguel pushed Tracii behind him.

"Look pal, I thought I told you to stay away from her," Miguel said angrily.

"You never said that. Tracii bear, come here you know you still need me," he told Tracii moving in close.

"Can't you see that she doesn't want you anymore?!" Miguel yelled furiously.

"You're the one that needs to stay away from her. Look at her! You're scarring her to death," Darien yelled pointing at the panicked Tracii. She was sitting on the floor holding her head as if she was ducking.

"Tracii, are you okay?" Miguel asked sitting down with her. Miguel hugged her soothingly to calm her. She began to cry on Miguel. Darien became angry seeing his "girl" being comforted by another man. He seized Tracii by the hair pulling her away from Miguel. Miguel was shocked at his actions, before he was brought back to his senses as Darien slapped Tracii in the face. Enraged Miguel punched Darien in the face knocking him out cold. Tracii looked like she was in a trance as Miguel picked her up.

"Tracii! Are you okay? Tracii! Answer me!" Miguel asked weakly. She didn't answer due to her trance. He looked down at Tracii's terrified face.

"I have to get her to a quiet place," Miguel mumbled. Unfortunate for Miguel, the alarm went off. Incoming enemies were coming in fast.

"Damn it! I don't have enough time to get you somewhere quiet. I don't care what they say, I'm taking you out on the battle field," Miguel told her. Cautiously, Miguel floated up to his cockpit placing Tracii inside. She had fallen unconscious as Miguel left to put on his flight suit. 10minutes passed before Miguel came back. He saw she was still unconscious. Miguel picked her up placing her on his lap. He closed the hatch turning on his machine. It felt different having Tracii with him. What he was most worried about was if he had to abort the machine. He strapped on the harness moving out to the catapult.

"Miguel Aiman you're clear for launch," the operator said.

"Roger that, Miguel Aiman launching," Miguel yelled before leaving the ship. Quietly, Tracii woke up looking at the monitors. She saw the enemy Mobius (A/N: I don't think there's a plural form to Mobius) approaching fast. Instinctively she reached for the joy stick and throttle startling Miguel.

"Good morning sleepy head. I'm sorry that I dragged you into battle," Miguel said sadly. She stayed alert on the battle field quickly avoiding a round from the enemy.

"Miguel what are you doing?! Stay focus!" Olor yelled through the com system.

"I know that," Miguel yelled back wrapping an arm around Tracii which removed. Carefully, she got out of the way so Miguel to pilot the mobile suit. She observed silently his tactics and his accuracy. _He's defiantly an arrogant fighter. He only cares about the mission and his allies but other than that nothing else matters_ she thought as he shot down a Mobius. Suddenly his gun disappeared from view as the mobile suit jerk forward from the sword being wielded. Tracii fell rough against the seat causing Miguel to loose focus.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she coughed harshly. She nodded noticing a Mobius taking aim at them that was to far away to be picked up on radar. Tracii quickly jumped on to Miguel's lap to control the mobile suits actions. She threw the sword into an oncoming Mobius before redrawing the gun. As the Mobius fired its beam cannon she dodged it by spinning out of the way before returning fire with cunning accuracy. Within a couple short burst of ammo the Mobius was destroyed. Amazed at her actions Miguel carefully looked at her face. The normal light in her eyes had turned dark with her smirk more sinister than his own. _How did she pull this off? One moment she coughing the next she destroys two Mobius. Who the hell is she? _Miguel thought as the girl stared at the battle field. The weakened vessel sent out signal flares recalling what was left of their Mobius. _I never want to see that darkness, she shouldn't be out here. I'm going to get her a bridge job but we always need pilots _Miguel thought.

"Tracii?" He called to her licking his lips. Her eyes seemed to go back to normal as she swiveled to look at him. He removed her hands from the controls replacing them with his own. She stared at him puzzled touching the cold exterior of his helmet.

"I don't want to see you die out here. Could you work on the bridge?" Miguel asked. Tracii frowned shaking her head no.

"Please Tracii! I don't want to see you die in front of my face," Miguel stated softly but stern. She shook her head no harder before looking at him sincerely.

"Why are you so stubborn?! Can't you see that if you die everything inside me does too?!" Miguel yelled with frustration. She gave a cocky laugh shaking her head no forcefully. Miguel let out a frustrated sigh as he was given clearance to land. The GINN flew into the open port turning backwards as the cables slowed it to a stop. The GINN was then moved into position of its harbor. They were safe in the air lock, but everyone want to congratulate Miguel on a job well done.

"Act unconscious so it isn't as suspicious," he whispered to her. She nodded curling up against his body. He smiled softly before his face went emotionless. He opened the cockpit seeing Commander Le Creuset.

"Commander," Miguel said stiffly.

"As I expected, the girl was with you," Le Creuset said nonchalantly. Tracii coughed opening her eyes seeing the commander for the first time.


	10. Chapter 8

M.U.T.E.D. chapter 8

---

_What do I say now? Do I lie or should I tell the truth? _Miguel thought as Tracii gave Commander Le Creuset a salute.

"She fell unconscious and I made the wrong choice of bringing her into battle with me," Miguel reasoned.

"I'm well aware of that. It can't be helped now," he replied before looking at Tracii, "It sees that you're well enough to pilot your machine. Am I right?" She gave a nod standing at attention.

"Sir, I don't think she's ready. I believe that she should have a job on the bridge," Miguel claimed putting his plan into action.

"Miguel you do understand that we are quite _understaffed _with pilots. The more we have the better off we are," The commander responded.

"I understand that Sir, but-" Miguel tried to say but was cut off by Commander Le Creuset's hand.

"It's her decision not your own," Le Creuset said before leaving. Tracii climbed out of the mobile suit offering her hand to Miguel. He paused looking at her face seeing that she was normal or _seemingly _normal. He took her hand climbing out of the mobile suit before pulling her to the floor.

"I'm going to change. Can I meet you in your quarters? I want to talk to you about something," Miguel told her. She nodded warmly leaving the hangar.

_How can you be such a brutal killer? You're a beautiful woman, and a very kind one at that. How do you take the lives of others in gruesome ways? _Miguel thought watching her leave. He sighed looking at her dark blue almost black mobile suit.

"Take good care of her okay?" Miguel told it before leaving. He walked to the locker room seeing that all of the pilots were in there.

"What is it?" Miguel asked the men.

"The way you fought out there. That was amazing!" One of the younger pilots said happily. Miguel sighed going to his locker.

"Is something wrong Miguel?" Maxwell asked concerned about his friends attitude.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Miguel said quickly.

"How did you do that!? I've never seen that before," Another pilot asked.

"Go away," Miguel mumbled angrily.

"He didn't do it," A senior pilot answered. The intrigued pilots looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean that he didn't do it?! He's the only one who was piloting that mobile suit," A younger pilot disagreed.

"That move is a signature move of the Bloody Dawn. That ace really specializes in long range attacks and hand to hand combat," the pilot reasoned.

"The Blood Dawn? Never heard of her," One of the pilots answered.

"I thought the Bloody Dawn was a man," Another replied.

"So that explains her mobile suit," Olor mumbled.

"If it's suppose to be bloody then why is the mobile suit black?" One of the younger soldiers asked.

"SHUT UP! TRACII COULD NEVER BE LIKE THAT!" Miguel yelled out of anger. He was fully dressed as he slammed his locker shut. He stormed out of the room angrily as the other soldiers stared at him silently.

_That isn't Tracii. THAT WILL NEVER BE TRACII! _Miguel thought going to her room. He reached the door noticing it was jammed. Angrily he kicked it trying to see if it would open. It opened briefly before closing again.

"DAMN DOOR!" Miguel yelled kicking it again. The door stayed shut due to the jam. Inside, Tracii was asleep on her bed. Her dreams were calm like the expression on her face.

"You'll never get the door open with that type of attitude," the senior pilot from earlier told her.

"Why?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT?!" Miguel yelled at him.

"Calm down Miguel. She's a pilot like you and I. Nothing will ever change that," the pilot said calmly. Miguel took his anger out on the door one last time by giving it a couple of punches and kicks.

"What do you know about Tracii?" Miguel asked still slightly enraged.

"I've known her since she was a tiny tot. Sometimes her parents would hire me as her body guard but I've been carefully observing you two together. I've told her parents about you, they seem very pleased. Tracii wasn't always that killer. When she first became a pilot she would vomit after every mission from killing people," the pilot told him.

"But what happened? What happened to create Tracii into a killing machine?" Miguel asked leaning against the door.

"Her best friend since her younger childhood was captured and has been missing ever since. Tracii feels like her friend is dead and need to avenge her. After that she's been a mass killer of armed men. If they surrender she quickly becomes herself and goes back to vomiting after the mission," the man reasoned.

"…Tracii…" Miguel mumbled when the jammed door jerked open causing him to fall inside the room. The man laughed as Miguel cursed a loud before seeing the sleeping Tracii.

"Don't worry, she's a heavy sleeper when she's dreaming," the man laughed. Miguel nodded sitting on her bed. She yawned in her sleep grabbing her pillow cuddling it.

"Is there anyway to persuade her to stop fighting?" Miguel asked wiping her hair out of her face.

"No, I've tried multiple times. There's no way to dissuade her," the man said sadly.

"I'm going to dissuade her. She doesn't belong on the battle field," Miguel said with courage.

"I've tried at least 30 times, she's stood firm with her answer," the man said.

"I'm sorry what's your name?" Miguel asked sheepishly.

"My name is AJ Smith. I'm surprised you forgot my name, Miguel," AJ said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Smith-senpai," Miguel said with a slight sheepish grin.

"Before I forget, Tracii's father would like to meet you. Well, once we dock at Junius 5," AJ told him.

"He would like to meet me?!" Miguel said surprised.

"Yes, but Tracii won't be with you. It's going to be a one on one talk with him," AJ said with a smile.

"But we dock in less than 2 weeks!" Miguel said still surprised.

"That's true but, he wants to meet the man who _rescued _her too. Do you know who that is by any chance?" AJ asked curiously.

"You don't know senpai? I thought it would be all over the ship," Miguel said as Tracii stirred slightly in her sleep.

"I've heard rumors that it was you or that it was Olor, Darien, or Max," AJ said with a sigh.

"It was me," Miguel said softly. Tracii opened her eyes weakly sitting up with a distant face.

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake," AJ murmured before leaving.

"Huh?" Miguel replied looking at the leaving figure. Tracii gave a yawn wrapping her arms around his neck. Miguel chuckled seeing her giving him a tired sheepish smile.

"Go back to sleep," Miguel said kissing her forehead. She shook her head no with another yawn pulling herself closer to him. Miguel chuckled again kissing her cheek softly.

"Mi (A/N: short I)," she mumbled weakly.

"Huh?" Miguel said looking at Tracii. Tracii gave him a distant look before giggling. Playfully Miguel nipped her neck causing her to laugh. Her eyes were still half way open as Miguel pulled her from the bed. She placed her feet on the ground wobbling weakly.

"Whoa, careful now," Miguel told her as she stumbled away from him. She tiredly fell against her bed before falling asleep again.

"It's only been about 5 minutes and you're asleep again?" Miguel asked the sleeping girl with a chuckle. Tracii stirred softly as Miguel laid her on the bed. He kissed her numb lips before sitting up. Quickly she grabbed the collar of his uniform pulling him down on her.

"What are you doing?!" Miguel asked as she hugged him tightly. She giggled going through his hair slightly. Miguel carefully picked up her writing pad and pen giving it to her. She wrote:

_You need your rest "Doctor's" orders._

"Calling yourself a Doctor, huh?" Miguel said looking at her seeing that she was still half asleep. She giggled trying to cover him and herself with the blanket.

"No I can't sleep yet," Miguel said softly pulling away from her. She frowned grabbing his collar again. He gently pried her hand away before she wrote quickly:

_Why can't you sleep now?_

"I have too much on my mind right now," Miguel said covering her with the blankets. She reached for his collar again trying to pull him down but he quickly took her hand.

"To be truthful, I'm going to meet your father when we dock at Junius 5," Miguel said slightly worried. Tracii frowned with a slight giggle trying to hold him. He backed away trying to show her he wanted to be alone.

"M-Mi (A/N: Once again short I)" she mumbled barely above a whisper. She sat up kissing his cheek. He looked at his hands that were shaking like leaves. With all her strength she shoved him down on the bed. She giggled as she wrote on the pad:

_Can I give you a massage?_

"What?" Miguel asked trying to look at her face. Gently she massaged his neck seeing that he seemed to be extremely stressed. _Why is he so stressed? I guess I have to do his whole back to loosen him up, _Tracii thought. She quickly climbed above him gently massaging him neck and back. Her hands were calm as she worked on massaging his back. She smiled hearing him groan softly with relief. Using her writing hand she carefully wrote:

_Um…Can you take off your uniform jacket and shirt? I can give you a better massage that way._

Miguel read the paper before looking back at Tracii. She was blushing bashfully looking at her hands. Miguel turned slightly red as he sat up taking off his uniform belt. Her face turned a deeper red as he took off his uniform jacket and shirt.

"You're okay," Miguel told her soothingly giving her a hug. She nodded as he laid down on his stomach again. She continued to blush as she massaged his back.

"You should go into business," Miguel told her softly. He sighed with relief feeling his eyes close. He tried to keep them open but within seconds he was asleep. Tracii smiled pulling him into the bed with her. _I knew you would fall asleep, _Tracii thought pulling him close to her. Soothingly she went through his hair keeping his asleep. She kissed his forehead before settling in for her own nap. She couldn't fall asleep though feeling that she needed to protect Miguel. Her thoughts became true as a seemingly angry Darien entered the room.


	11. Chapter 9

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 9

---

Tracii stared at him as Darien stared back. She had no weapons but her taser that looked like a watch. The only problem was it was going to be hard to get close to him with it. Also there was a 75 percent chance that she would shock herself.

"…Tracii…You have this one chance, and this one chance ONLY to get your ass over here," Darien told her as she flinched. Tracii didn't budge and she refused to tremble in his presence. Slowly but as firm as possible she shook her head no.

"Tracii, you know I'd do anything for you," he said with a sinister tone. Tracii stared back emotionless trying to figure out what to do. She took off her watch underneath the blanket. _Well, there's always a 25 percent that I won't get shocked. I can't let him intimidate me anymore, _Tracii thought taking in a deep breath.

"If you're not coming to me, I'm coming to you!" he murmured under his breath. He slowly walked towards her with an evil smirk. Tracii climbed out of the bed making sure she didn't disturb Miguel walking towards Darien. She hid the watch behind her back as she wore a faint smile. _This is payback for three years of torture! _Tracii thought. When he was close enough she jumped on him wrapping the watch band around his wrist before backing away as quick as possible. But she was too slow she received part of the electric shock causing her to stumble backwards.

Darien grunted in pain before throwing Tracii to the ground. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to move away from Darien but her injured leg became heavy and pained when moved. Tracii stared up in horror as Darien recovered from the shock.

"Damn girl, I was trying to be nice to you!" he yelled as he towered above her. She flinched as she tried to get away as Darien grabbed her uninjured leg.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled pulling her to him. She tried to let out a shriek but still nothing. She punched him in the face before scrambling to the nearest corner. She tried to stand up but her legs didn't cooperate causing her to fall to the ground. Miguel woke up to the sounds of movement in the room causing him to be in high alert. He glanced around the room seeing Tracii in the corner.

"Tracii what are you doing over there?" Miguel asked tiredly.

"What the hell is he doing _here_ Tracii?!" Darien yelled at her as she tried to stand again. She looked at Miguel helplessly as he got out of the bed.

"You should be asking yourself that question! What have you done to her you Bastard?!" Miguel yelled as he tried to pick up Tracii by her arm. She made a small squeak of pain causing Miguel to pick her up by her waist. He held her tightly giving her as much support as possible. Darien, gave up completely walking towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going, I'm not done with you yet!" Miguel yelled helping Tracii to the bed. Darien discarded the watch continuing to walk to the door.

"Miguel, you're a much better and stronger fighter and I'm not going to fight you in front of a lady," Darien said before leaving the room. Miguel sighed angrily as he went back to Tracii.

"What did he do to you?! TELL ME!" Miguel yelled. Tracii flinched staring into his angered eyes. Trembling she picked up the pad and pen trying to write. Miguel watched her tremble as he placed her on his lap. He shushed her softly, rocking her.

"Hey, it's okay. Its okay, you'll be okay. Calm down, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Miguel whispered in her ear. She continued to tremble, causing Miguel to kiss her cheek. 10 minutes later she was calmer but she still trembled.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Miguel asked calmly kissing her neck. She nodded numbly writing:

_He entered the room trying to get me to come to him. I used my taser watch to shock him and he threw me on the ground. He tried to pull me close to him but I punched him and then I went to the corner._

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I should've been awake but, I'm proud of you for being able to defend yourself against him. You showed him that you can't be taken advantage of," Miguel whispered into her ear. She blushed softly playing with Miguel's hair. He patted her injured leg noticing she wasn't wearing her brace.

"Tracii, where's your brace?" he asked. Tracii pointed to it on the table near the table.

"You're supposed to wear your braces everyday," Miguel scolded her. Ashamed she looked away floating over to pick up the brace.

"Don't be ashamed Tracii, we all make mistakes Tracii," Miguel told her taking her hand. She ignored his words floating back over to the bed. She began to take off her skirt catching Miguel off guard.

"WHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miguel yelled out of surprise he blushed turning away from her. He left the room embarrassed at what he just saw.

"I didn't see her stripping, no I didn't" Miguel said trying to calm himself leaning against her door.

"What are you talking about Miguel?" Maxwell asked. Miguel blushed looking down.

"It's nothing," Miguel murmured.

"You don't blush for no reason," Maxwell told him.

"I'm fine, honestly," Miguel told him as Tracii emerged from the room. She held on to her writing pad and pen tightly passing them.

"Ms. Fujigawa, where are you going?" Maxwell asked. Tracii shrugged tugging Miguel's arm before Maxwell's.

"You want us to come?" Miguel asked following her. She nodded, poking Miguel's arm.

"Okay," Maxwell answered before teasing Miguel, "You should put your arm around her."

"Shut up," Miguel muttered.

"You should, you can ward off anyone looking at her," He teased again.

"And I hope you're talking about yourself as well," Miguel answered to shut him up. Maxwell couldn't come up with a comeback so he stayed quiet. Miguel chuckled, taking hold of Tracii's hand causing her to blush. Ever so slowly Tracii laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well it seems like you two are perfect for each other and if you can keep this up you can get her lineage," Maxwell told him.

"How come I'm the only one who didn't know who she was," Miguel mumbled.

"That's because you use to shut out all the women on this ship and anyone else we talked about," Maxwell snickered. Tracii giggled, snuggling against him.

"So that's why you didn't fall for my charm!" a woman said from behind them.

"Please let it be someone out to kill me," Miguel muttered turning around. He pulled Tracii close to him and much to his despise the woman that was "attacked" by Tracii stood there upset.s


	12. Chapter 10

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 10

---

"You were supposed to love me!" the woman yelled.

"I never did, never will, so stop bothering me," Miguel said slightly annoyed.

"But, I know you love me and not this muted rat!" she yelled as small tears filled her eyes.

"Don't you dare call her that! You think name calling will get me to break up with her?! You don't know her hardships! You don't know what she's been through!! You girls make fun of her daily! And for that I'll never love you! My heart belongs to her and she's the only one who has the key!" Miguel yelled angrily. He was now frustrated and insanely angry with the woman. Concerned Tracii tugged on his sleeve to make sure he didn't yell anymore. Miguel ignored Tracii staring at the woman in front of him. Still concerned Tracii stood in front of him putting a hand to his face. Instantly he cooled pulling her in close.

"I'm okay, How about you?" he asked whispering in to her ear. She smiled softly kissing his lips.

"One day I'll get you for this! I PROMISE I WILL FUIJIGAWA!" she shrieked before running to her room. She opened the door throwing herself on her bed. She sobbed for a little while before noticing another body in the room with her.

"It seems like we both have a problem with that relationship," Darien said angrily.

"Yes. I want him, and need him to want me back!" she said stilling sobbing.

"Then I think we help each other out greatly," Darien said smirking. _Tracii, I coming for you be ready, for I will be the guy in your life again _Darien thought.

"So you want Tracii and I want Miguel? If this is done right we'd defiantly get what we wanted. I want Tracii to pay for what she's done," the woman said with a sinister smile.

"I want Miguel to pay too Cary. I want him to feel the pain of not being with the one he loves," Darien told her.

"Well that can all be arranged. When we dock we can get Tracii," Cary said with a smile.

"Won't Miguel just follow her everywhere?" Darien muttered.

"Don't worry I have a plan," she said evily.

---

Miguel watched Tracii as she stared at his face concerned. Playfully he went through her hair before messing it up. Her expression didn't change causing Miguel to frown.

"Is something wrong?" he asked pulling her to a secluded area. She looked down seemingly ashamed and sad.

"Hey you can tell me anything," Miguel told her hugging her tightly. She nodded numbly pushing away from him. She wrote:

_I only cause you trouble, and you know that. I still don't see why you want to be with someone who causes you that much trouble. Don't get me wrong I do love you dearly, but I only cause you trouble._

"Who told you this? You never thought like this. Tell me, did those women tell you this?" Miguel asked. She numbly nodded again looking down. Miguel lifted her head seeing her eyes beginning to swell.

"Don't cry Tracii, please don't cry. I hate it when you do, and please don't believe in every word they say," Miguel told her calmly. He kissed her forehead trying to get her to smile. She wrote:

_There's only two more weeks…_

"Two more weeks? Oh! You mean until we dock at Junius 5!" Miguel said cheerfully. She nodded teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked causing her to write on the tear stained paper.

_I'm just hoping my parents will remember me…_

"Don't think like that, your parents will defiantly remember you," Miguel smiled at her. She smiled back slightly as he took her hand.

"You must be hungry, I'll take you to the mess hall," He said trying to change the subject. Calmly he walked her inside, before setting her down at a table. Insecure she looked up at Miguel.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to get us some food. If someone bothers you, you can always punch them," Miguel said patting her back. As Miguel left Tracii stood up to go with him.

"No Tracii, stay here," Miguel said sitting her down again. She looked up at him with retaliation but Miguel shot her a frustrated glare. Reluctantly she stayed as Miguel went up for food. She noticed that many of the men in the mess hall were staring at her. Uneasy she shifted in her seat trying to ignore them. Some of the men walked to the table causing her to squirm more. As more men came she stumbled out of her chair and backed into the wall. _There's so many of them _she thought trembling with fear. The men chatted softly amongst themselves as they advanced on her position.

"Hey get away from her!" Miguel yelled walking back to the table. The men began to disperse as Tracii shook. Miguel placed the food on the table before going to Tracii.

"Tracii? Are you okay?" he asked trying to get her attention. She shook her head no as she began to cry.

"Tracii, are you Androphobic?" Miguel asked thinking about when she was fearful in her room. (A/N: Androphobia is the fear of men) She shook her head latching on to Miguel.

"If you're Androphobic why are you calm with me?" Miguel asked rubbing her head soothingly. She shrugged sobbing on his chest.

"There, there Tracii you'll be okay," Miguel told her soothingly. She calmed down quickly giving Miguel a smile.

"Come on lets eat before the food gets cold," Miguel said with a happy smile. Tracii nodded insecurely walking back to the table with him. He helped her sit down placing a tray in front of her. They ate in silence as some of the men watched her. Tracii shot secret glances at them causing Miguel to sigh. Miguel took her hand calmly causing Tracii to jump.

"Don't worry about them," Miguel said she gave a weak nod.

"Mi-Mi-g," she managed to mumble softly. Miguel didn't noticed noticing that she might be done with her food.

"Are you done?" Miguel asked. Tracii nodded as Miguel took the trays away. As the weeks went by Tracii felt that something wrong was about to happen. The ship docked at Junius 5 and everyone excited except for her. While everyone had their civilian clothes to wear she had nothing. Commander Le Creuset debriefed them before everyone left the ship. Tracii stayed in her room dwelling on her lost fleet. There was a knock on her door before Miguel entered. He held some clothes and some of the females of the ship trailed behind him. Tracii looked at them confused because they were all smiling.

"These ladies wanted you to look your best when you left the ship," Miguel said holding out the clothes. Tracii looked at the faces of the women they weren't the same women that were pestering her.

"We're sorry about what happened to you Tracii. You lost everything so we want to give you some of our clothes for you to look nice in," One of the women said happily.

"You don't need to return them. They're yours!" Another yelled smiling. Tracii looked at all of them before tears began to fill her eyes. Concerned Miguel put her new clothes on the bed going to her.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked hugging her. She hugged him back before hugging each of the women. _Those aren't tears of sadness those are tears of joy, stupid me, _Miguel thought.

"Now Miguel, get out. She needs to change," The first woman said pushing him outside. Shocked Miguel didn't answer hearing the door slide shut behind him.


	13. Chapter 11

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 11

---

The women surrounding Tracii dressed her before trying to make her wear a little bit of make up. Being a tomboy at heart Tracii flatly refused.

"Which do you like these heels or these?" one of the girls asked. (A/N: I'm a tomboy too so….uhhhhh…I don't really know what to write here.) Tracii shook her head as the girls sighed.

"Do you like Ballerina flats?" Another asked. Tracii nodded happily blushing know that Miguel would probably be waiting outside.

"Since you're new to the ship I'll tell you why Miguel never found females to be…I guess you could say pleasing," The first one told her combing out Tracii's red curly hair. Tracii looked up at her confused before writing:

_What are your names first?_

"My name is Katie," the woman trying to do her hair said.

"My name is Heidi," said another.

"Mine is Christine," said the third girl.

"My name is Danielle," said the last one. Tracii nodded in agreement giving them a wave.

"Well the reason why Miguel never liked girls is that…Almost every single girl on this ship is has pursued him. He was so annoyed with us that he just shut us all out. Yes all of us have tried to date him but we could never get close to him," Katie said.

"But in your case Tracii, Miguel pursued you so you're _very _lucky," Danielle smiled. The girls giggled as Tracii blushed.

"With the way you look, you'll stop every guy on the streets," Christine said patting her back.

"I think you should show Miguel," Heidi giggled. The other girls squealed with agreement. Tracii shook her head no as they pushed her outside. Out of boredom Miguel was sitting on the floor looking into the ceiling light as if there was something inside of it. He looked down at her before staring.

"Damn, you're the hottest thing in the whole universe," Miguel said loudly. He then covered his mouth in embarrassment. _They defiantly dressed her up well: I frilly jean mini skirt, a sexy lavender halter top, a jean jacket, and sandals to match…They really went all out on her_, Miguel thought looking her up and down before she began to look insecure. With a huff Miguel stood up to calm her.

"Don't look so insecure, I'm not going to try to have my way with you," Miguel said holding out his hand. After sometime staring at it she took it as Miguel pulled her a long.

"I know your parents will love what they see," Danielle called causing Tracii to blush. The closer they got to the exit of the ship and the port the heavier Tracii's legs seem to be.

"Since you haven't experienced gravity with your wounds, the doctor told me that you'll probably have some problems walking until you get use to it," Miguel said stopping her. Tracii nodded before feeling Miguel pick her up. Insecure she tightly squeezed him.

"Tracii! Relax!" Miguel yelled. She calmed down quickly staring into Miguel's eyes innocently. Miguel sighed with a chuckle leaving the ship and going into an enormous crowd of soldiers and their love ones. Tracii beckoned him to put her down, reluctantly he obliged to only get separated from her quickly.

"Tracii?!" he called out, but there was too much noise for her to hear him. He looked around for her but only found his own family.

"Miguel!" his mother called out, holding on to his little brother that was about 5 now, when she saw him. He gave a weak smile walking to them. _What do I tell them? I have to find Tracii but it would be rude of me to go running off _Miguel thought. His mother noticed his discomfort as Miguel looked down.

"Are you alright?" she asked touching his forehead to see if he was warm.

"It's just…My girlfriend is lost in this crowd," Miguel said bashfully.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be okay," his mother replied.

Miguel shook his head before he responded, "No mother, she's temporarily muted and she was injured in a battle. So I have to find her."

"Miguel, what's wrong?" His little brother asked innocently. Faking a happy smile he picked him up.

"Nothing's wrong!" he said happily looking around for Tracii.

"What does she look like?" His mother asked.

"She has red hair and fuchsia colored eyes. Hey, mom, if she doesn't have a place to stay can she stay with us?" Miguel answered.

"I don't know Miguel. Did you remember that we have a family reunion?" his mother said quietly.

"No I didn't, but mother, she would be all alone and with her _conditions_ I don't think she'd be able to be on her own," Miguel said with a persuasive tone.

"Yeah Mom! Let her stay! Let her stay!" His brother chimed.

"See even he wants her to stay," Miguel said with a smile.

"She can stay if she has no where to stay but we need to talk later," his mother said sternly.

"Thank you!" Miguel said kissing his mother cheek. His brother wrinkled his nose muttering an "ew."

---

Tracii looked around for her parents or someone to pick her. She walked at the edge of the crowd noticing that a black truck was following her. Acting as if she didn't noticed the truck she walked into the crowd virtually disappearing.

"I told you! We should have got her right now!" Darien grumbled inside of the car.

"And if we did there would be hundreds of witnesses," Cary spat.

"Well if you didn't follow her she wouldn't have gotten suspicious!" Darien yelled back.

"You told me to follow her," Cary said driving away. Tracii watched them leave sighing. _That was TOO close,_ she thought before resuming her search. For hours on end she searched finding nothing. She sat on the ground with her eyes beginning the tear.

"Miguel, it's been 4 – 6 hours, Michael needs to eat, wash and go to sleep," His mother said sternly. (A/N: Michael is the only name I can think of XD).

"If she doesn't appear in the next 10minutes…We'll leave," Miguel said watching his brother sleep on his arm. _Maybe she did leave. Maybe she couldn't find me before she left, _Miguel thought before seeing a figure on the ground. With hope in his heart he walked over to the form to see that it was a sobbing Tracii.

"Tracii, lets go," Miguel said sadly since her parents didn't come. She stood up wobbling following Miguel back to his mother. _His mom is young. MUCH younger than my mother, _she thought wiping away the tears. She put on her best smile even though her eyes were red.

"It's nice to meet you young lady. In the hours looking for you Miguel has told me a lot about you," His mother said stretching out her hand. Insecurely she shook it before hiding behind Miguel.

Miguel chuckled, "She's also pretty shy." Miguel shifted his brother's weight to his other shoulder since he was becoming heavy. Shyly, Tracii extended her arms to take Michael.

"You want to take him but what about your weak wrist?" Miguel asked as they walked to his mother's car. She shrugged still holding out her arms.

"You can carry him into the house," Miguel whispered opening the door to place his brother in the seat. Carefully, Miguel set him down in the booster seat quietly buckling his seatbelt. His mother watched them carefully before Miguel opened the door for his mother. Shocked she looked at him with a puzzled face. Miguel smiled helping his shocked mother in to the driver's seat. _I didn't believe it before but he really is in love, _she thought starting the car. Miguel took Tracii's hand escorting her to a door that he opened. He helped her in as well before getting in on the passenger's side. The car ride was rather quiet since Michael and then Tracii was sleeping but one thing remained, Miguel's smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Mrs. Aiman asked giving him a glance.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Miguel whispered loudly as they pulled into the driveway.

"I'll get your brother, you get your _girl_friend," His mother teased as she turned off the car. Miguel blushed getting out of the car at the same time of his mother. They switched sides as Miguel softly opened the door to Tracii's side. She moaned softly waking up.

"How did you sleep?" Miguel whispered into her ear as he easily picks her up. She yawned quietly laying her head on his shoulder. His mother had already gone into the house with Michael as Miguel closed and locked the car. Tracii tried to keep her eyes open as Miguel carried her inside.

"Miguel, I need to talk to you two," His mother said coming down the stairs.

"Mother, she's going to fall asleep again," Miguel said softly.

"I don't care. I need to talk to you two," His mom said ushering them to the couch. Miguel placed Tracii down helping her walk to the couch. She yawned rubbing her eyes sitting on the couch.

"What is it Mother?" Miguel asked trying to keep Tracii awake.

---

Sowwies! I had to it! I like cliffhangers…. XD XD XD XD XD XD


	14. Chapter 12

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Only thing I have to say is poor Miguel…And Tracii's is being a handful, a hassle, helpful and hazardous.

---

"You guys do know what I need to talk to you about, right?" His mother began sternly. Tracii nodded while Miguel, clueless, shook his head.

"I don't want you two to be "experimenting" with each other. If you two do, you'll be kicked out of the house Miguel. If it results in a _baby _I'll support you when you need it but Miguel _you'll _have to support your child," His mother lectured. Tracii nodded her head in approval.

"Mother…I wouldn't ask you for support unless we really needed it and Mother I wouldn't even try to do that with her due to her being Androphobic," Miguel said rubbing Tracii's back.

"Androphobic? What phobia is that?" Mrs. Aiman asked. Miguel wrapped his arms around Tracii, as she laid her head on Miguel's shoulder.

"It means she has a fear of men," Miguel said laying Tracii's head on his chest. She blushed lightly as she fell asleep.

"How can she have a fear of men if she's okay with you?" His mother asked.

"I don't know, but ever since she's been on my ship she's pretty attached to me," Miguel said kissing her forehead softly.

"How long have you known her?" His mother asked as Miguel yawned.

"I…I think…2…no maybe 3 months…" Miguel thought out loud.

"Have you been dating for that long?" Mrs. Aiman asked.

"Yes, Mother, can I take her to bed, please?" Miguel asked placing Tracii on his lap.

"Yes, you may, wake her up so she can change into something to sleep in," his mother said.

"Okay, I'll lay her on the bed and then I'll get her bag," Miguel said carrying her upstairs. He opened his door seeing that his mother had kept his room free of dirt, dust and any drawings that Michael could have drawn out of anger. Miguel smiled when Tracii stirred softly in his arms. _I love it when she's asleep. She's so cute _Miguel thought gently lying her down on the bed.

With a short sigh he closed the door, silently going down the stairs and outside. He shook slightly in the cold air going out to the car. He pulled out his keys from his pocket unlocking the trunk. He found the bag as he picked up his own. He slung the bags on each shoulder before he closed the trunk tightly. Miguel went back inside locking the door. Carefully, he checked the windows and doors to make sure they were all tightly shut. Afterwards, Miguel went back upstairs to his lover asleep in his room. He slowly sat her up shaking her gently.

"Tracii, wake up," Miguel told her warmly. She stirred slightly grabbing his hand in her sleep. He chuckled kissing Tracii's forehead.

"Tracii, come on now, you need to change into your sleep wear," Miguel said kissing her lips once. Her eyes fluttered open giving a yawn.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Miguel said going through her bag for the clothes. He checked it over twice looking for the pajamas yet they were still missing. Tracii stared at Miguel with a confused tired look.

"Well, um…It looks like you're going to have to borrow something of mine to sleep in," Miguel said scratching the back of his head going to his dresser. He took out a long shirt and the smallest pants with drawstrings he could find. Not really aware of what she was doing Tracii began to undress in front of him. Miguel blushed furiously turning away from the stripping girl. She slipped on the shirt but refused to wear the shorts. Miguel turned around seeing the shorts fly at his face. He caught it as she giggled silently.

"Tracii can you please wear the shorts," He said looking in drawers again. She shook her head no lying on his bed.

"Tracii, it's for the best, if you don't I'll make you sleep in the guest bedroom," Miguel threatened playfully taking out clothes for him to sleep in. Tracii didn't answer due to being asleep. Miguel sighed changing silently before getting in bed with the sleeping girl. He pulled the blanket to her shoulder as he settled in for the night. She drooled on his pillow as she dreamed peacefully. Remembering that the light was still on he groggily got out of bed switching off the light. With a sigh of relief he climbed back into bed unknowingly over Tracii until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Moving in her sleep Tracii sent a hard but innocent hit to his groin. Feeling a sharp pain Miguel collapsed falling off the bed. Awoken by the sudden noise, his mother went to his room seeing Miguel on the ground holding his groin. Tracii slept soundly in the bed, causing his mother to give an odd look.

"What are you doing?" She asked helping him up.

"Tra…Tracii…hi-hit me…i-in the nu-nuts," he managed to say.

"In her sleep?" she asked intrigued.

"Ye-Yes," He replied. His mother chuckled seeing the innocent face plastered on Tracii.

"Do you want me to get you something?" she asked sweetly. Miguel shook his head no lying against the bed. His mother nodded, before quietly returning to her room. As the pain began to withdraw he slowly he slowly returned to bed. Tracii was still sound asleep as Miguel pulled himself close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist to find it bare. Blushing, he pulled down the long shirt withdrawing his arms. He decided to take her hand instead so his arms wouldn't become numb. Dreaming, Tracii pulled his hand close to her breast. His blush that had slightly faded returned like fire. He tried to pull his hand away only resulted in pulling Tracii on top of him. Her bare thigh brushed up against his, her lips fell on his cheek and his hand brushed up against her breast. He felt a rush of happiness go between his legs as his face became even redder. _This is going to be a long night, _he thought trying to get a hold of his senses and hormones. He gently pried Tracii off his body but she still help on to his hand in the same position. _God damn it Tracii! Will you let go of my hand?! _He thought angrily pulling on it. The more he pulled the tighter she hung on to it. His ego wouldn't allow him to give up. Miguel tried harder to pry away his hand but that only caused her to roll over on it. She pulled him on top of her with his hand flatten by her breast. He felt a rush of hormones again as it pressed against her. He tried to come back to his senses when Tracii woke up half awake releasing his hand.

"Tracii, I wasn't trying to do what you're thinking!!! Honestly!" Miguel reasoned softly as he jumped off of Tracii. She sat up staring at him in her half awake daze. She looked down before looking at his face again giving him a confused stare. Miguel looked down as well as his hormones raged on happily. He covered himself blushing causing Tracii to laugh before falling back asleep.

"Whew, she was only half awake," Miguel whispered. He laid down at the far end of the bed to make sure he wouldn't have anymore "Happy" moments. Miguel drifted off into sleep blissfully before being awoken to being pushed off the bed. His head hit the cold wood flooring causing him to curse under his breath. As soon as he sat up Tracii fell on top of him causing his head to hit the floor once more. His cursed again before somewhat roughly placing her back into bed. Miguel climbed on top of her so she wouldn't move around, "innocently" knee him in the groin, press his hand against her breast or push him off the bed before landing on top of him. Miguel fell asleep and all went well until her hand brushed against his groin. Hormones raged as he woke up to find here hand there. _If this keeps up…I'm not going to sleep at all tonight, _Miguel thought trying to control himself but gave up. He removed her hand as he tried to sleep again. Tracii bit his neck in her sleep causing Miguel to hold in a scream. _What the HELL are you dreaming about?! _He thought angrily as her hands moved to his back. Miguel's eyes closed once more as he drifted off to sleep before being awakened by his little brother. It was morning and Tracii was replaced with multiple pillows.

"Miguel? Why are your pants longer than normal?" His brother asked pointing at them. Miguel decided not to look down but he covered himself with a pillow.

"Why don't yo go help Mom in the kitchen," Miguel said changing the subject.

"Mom went to work, but Ms. Fuzegowa(Fujigawa) fixed me breakfast!" he replied happily.

"Did she?" Miguel said thoughtfully.

"Yah! She sent me upstairs to get you to come down stairs and eat!" he said with a smile. Miguel smiled, he was glad that his little brother's operations had not affected him being hyper and happy.

"Tell Ms. Fujigawa that I'll be downstairs in a minute," he said as his hormones went back to normal.

"Okay!" He said before running out of the room and down the stairs yelling, "MS. FUZEGOWA! MS. FUZEGOWA! MIGUEL SAID HE'LL BE DOWNSTAIRS WITHIN ONE MINUTE!" Miguel chuckled messing up his already messy hair. He washed his face and fixed his hair so it was "presentable" before going downstairs. Tracii was in the kitchen playing with his brother by flipping the pancakes in the air. She'd flip them three times before placing it on a plate. Michael watched amazed as she stacked the pancakes higher and higher. She quickly noticed Miguel in the doorway causing her to deeply blush. She had changed into "everyday" clothes but was wearing a bonnet to keep her hair our of her face. She refused to turn around so Miguel could see her.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you're still _sexy_ in what you wear," Miguel whispered in her ear. Frighten by his quickly stealthy movements she flipped the last pancake into his face. Michael laughed as Tracii placed the pan back on the stove. She quickly turned it off be for looking at Miguel.


	15. Chapter 13

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 13

Something unlucky always happens in the 13th chapter.

---

Tracii felt horrible as Miguel stood up in silence. Miguel laughed it off but still saw Tracii's ashamed face.

"Don't feel ashamed, it's my fault for scaring you," Miguel said as Tracii looked down.

To change the subject his brother blurted out, "Miguel had a weird extension in his pants?!" Tracii gave him an odd cold stare.

"I'll tell you about last night later," Miguel said blushing.

"Her pancakes are good," Michael said taking the plate over to the table. As soon as he turned around to come back to them he fell to the floor coughing. His cough was loud and hard causing Tracii to worry. Miguel immediately went to him, picking him up carrying him out of the room. Tracii looked down sadly cleaning the kitchen. _I'm only causing trouble for him and his family. I have to do something for them, _Tracii thought as she picked up a dirty knife. Not paying attention of what she was doing she slit her hand with the sharp knife. Her blood leaked into the water as the pain settled in. She immediately withdrew her hand from the water watching the blood spill out. Tracii shook seeing the blood run off her hand she had no first aid and Tracii didn't know when Miguel would get back. In a daze she watched the blood run off her hand until Miguel came back.

"Tracii?" Miguel asked kissing her neck. She turned around concerned about Michael and his condition.

"What happened to your hand?!" Miguel asked picking her up. Feeling insecure she looked around as he carried her to where his brother was. He placed her on his lap as he cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol. Tracii squirmed as he finished cleaning the wound before wrapping it with gauze before another thicker cloth. His brother seemed to be asleep. Taking her own blood she wrote out on her leg:

_What's wrong with your little brother? I'm only causing you trouble and I don't want to._

"When he was born his lungs weren't formed correctly and his esophagus was blocking his wind pipe," Miguel began softly. "Our father left us because he was a "defective" child. So ever since I was old enough to work I've been working to pay off his surgery bills," his voice quivered with anger when he spoke about his father. Tracii went to Michael sleeping on a futon. She sat down next to him soothingly brushing the hair out of his face. Miguel sat next to Tracii, leaning on her. She looked at his face seeing pain and distraught, causing her to write.

_Are you okay, Miguel? I'm here for you, now and always, even if we don't stay together._

"My father abandoned my mother, me and my brother before he even knew him. He's put us all through so much pain! I was the last person to see my father before he left. He told me, 'Take care of the family' before he left. And this isn't the first time he's left. Father would leave and come back constantly. Mother never thought he was cheating on her. Father's "friends" that would come over to the house when he was away, but mother never kicked them out because they were his "friends." His friends would also beat up mother when she didn't do something right. They would constantly make me watch telling me, 'If you don't do what we say, we'll do this to you.'

I was terrorized for many of those years until mother became pregnant with Michael the men stopped beating mother for awhile…One day she dropped one of the beers on accident and the men became unruly. Unable to take the beatings any longer I told them to take their anger out on me not my unborn baby brother and mother. They did, they didn't care that I was 13. The beating was painful and they force my mother to watch this. She screamed for them to stop but they beat me….well almost to death. Afterwards she rushed me to the hospital, I recovered but it left emotional and physical scars. My father became angry with their actions towards me kicking them out of the house. It was then he learned that Mother was pregnant with Michael. Months later, she had Michael and he wasn't doing well. He died and was revived multiple times, they preformed many surgeries on him after his birth. Father took one look at Michael and told mother to put him up for adoption. For the first time she spoke back to him. She told him no because he was their blood and that he's their responsibility.

A month later father left and his friends occupied the house again. This time I fought back, I fought to protect my mother, and my baby brother from those Bastards. Mother had to work extremely hard to pay off all of the fees and to work up the money to buy and secretly move to a new house. I took care of Michael very often, sometimes I had to bring him to school with me because mother couldn't take him. Once I was 14 I received a workers permit and I worked long hours after school to help mother. We snuck out of the house and into our new home, this one, with ease. I hope those men don't find mother or Michael. I won't be there to protect them…I don't know what to do…I don't know if I should stay with Z.A.F.T. to help pay for anymore surgeries or do I stay home to help defend mother and Michael." Miguel told her looking into her eyes. Tracii's eyes watered as she hugged Miguel.

"I'll be okay," Miguel whispered kissing her head. He stopped quickly thinking of what they would do to Tracii and how traumatized she'd become.

"Tracii, I don't want you to meet these men. I don't want you to be hurt by them," Miguel said softly. _This isn't like him; he's sharing his innermost thoughts with me. I see why he becomes angry when men beat women, _Tracii thought kissing Michael's head. Tracii turned to Miguel kissing his lips tenderly. She felt like she was connecting with him better. She broke the kiss taking some of her blood rubbing it on his cheek. Miguel was slightly confused by her actions but he cut his own finger rubbing his blood on hers. She smiled shyly kissing his lips softly once again.

"Ewww," His brother said softly looking up at them. Tracii giggled as Miguel turned his head away blushing. She picked up the little boy kissing his cheek causing him to squirm.

"I'm going to go eat, then get dressed. Michael, do you want to protect Tracii for me?" Miguel asked playfully looking at him before Tracii. Michael nodded enthusiastically taking Tracii's hand and pulling her away. Tracii smiled thinking of her own little sibling. Michael pulled her to his room before dropping her hand running to a toy chest. She closed the door sitting on the floor. Michael pulled out a beat up baby toy presenting it to Tracii. Intrigued, Tracii took it from him before looking at Michael.

"That was Miguel's favorite toy when he was little! It's a stuff puppy!" Michael said happily. Tracii gave him a warm smile as she heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Michael yelled sprinting for the door. Quickly, Tracii pulled him away getting a bad feeling about the person at the door.

"Why can't I open the door?" He asked looking at Tracii angrily. Tracii shook her head no pulling him to his closet. She opened it pushing Michael and herself to the back of it finding a small door. She closed the closet door before opening the next door. There was a small tunnel leading somewhere.

"Ms. Fuzegowa? What's wrong?" Michael asked as the door bell went off several times. Not being able to answer Tracii pushed him into the tunnel before locking the door shut. She covered the door before leaving the closet. She left Michael's room before going to Miguel's. He was in the shower and didn't hear the door bell. She went to her bag finding her combat knife and gun. _I don't know who those people are but their giving me a bad feeling _Tracii thought hiding the weapons. Miguel came out of the shower as she was about to leave the room.

"Tracii, you seem distressed. Are you alright?" Miguel asked before hearing the pounding on the front door. Miguel ushered Tracii to stay as he went down stairs. Miguel opened the door to see…


	16. Chapter 14

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 14

Who's the person or the people that Miguel comes face to face with?

---

Miguel opened the door slowly to see his Aunt and Uncle. He sighed with relief fixing his bathrobe.

"Are you sick?" Miguel's aunt asked with worry.

Miguel chuckled, "No Auntie, I just ate and took a shower."

"So that's why we had to wait so long," his uncle said with a huff. Tracii walked across the hallway to Michael's room to get him. She closed the door before running to the closet. She opened that door before the small door to find Michael curled up in a ball sleeping. She picked him up carrying him down the stairs to Miguel and the rest of his family.

"Who's the lady, Miguel?" his Uncle asked watching Tracii walk carefully to them.

"That would be my girlfriend, Fujigawa Tracii," Miguel said pulling her close to him.

"So you've finally gotten into girls, eh?" his Uncle responded looking at Tracii. She shyly blushed before hiding behind Miguel.

"She's a beautiful young lady," Auntie said before seeing the sleeping Michael.

"Michael has grown to look so much like you when you were little," his Uncle said as Miguel picked up Tracii. Panicking she held on to Michael as she blushed violently.

"Come in and excuse us for a moment," Miguel said with a small bow. His family walked in as Miguel closed the door. Miguel carried Tracii and Michael up the stairs and into Michael's room. He placed Tracii down before Tracii carefully hid Michael underneath his blankets. Miguel kissed Tracii silently but roughly before pulling her to his room. He threw her into the bathroom before locking the door. Tracii had a bad feeling before seeing blood on the floor. She covered her mouth in horror to see another Miguel unconscious with the shower running. Quickly she hurried into the shower to him. She touched his face before it hit her, the Miguel that had carried her upstairs was Darien. She shook as she tried to revive Miguel. Her eyes filled with tears when he didn't respond. The room was seemingly becoming colder by the seconds when Miguel woke up. Tracii shivered as she covered Miguel with a dry towel.

"Tracii?" Miguel asked. His head was pounding and his body ached. Tracii perked up before repeatedly kissing him.

"Hey, hey! What happened?" Miguel asked as Tracii wrote out:

_Darien knows where you live he's going to take me away from you!_

"No he's not because I'm going to," Miguel said picking her up roughly. She screamed loudly trying to get away from him. This wasn't her Miguel, this was also someone cruel and evil.

"Tracii?! Tracii! Wake up!!!!" she could hear Miguel yell from a distance. She opened her eyes to seeing Miguel over her. She was on his couch downstairs. Miguel laid on top of her giving her a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered before sitting up to look at her face.

"You were unconscious for so long. I know I should have called 911 but I panicked. You could have died on me," Miguel said with sadness. He kissed her cheek before hugging her again. He laid his head on hers as a couple tears came out of his eyes.

"Mi-Mig-uel," she managed to mumble weakly into his ear.

"You're speaking?!" Miguel said amazed kissing her cheek but his tears still fell. Tracii tried to say something else but nothing came out. Miguel helped her sit up as she noticed Miguel's family members had tripled about 3 times and most of them were **male. **Tracii began to tremble latching on to Miguel for comfort.

"Miguel, why is she shaking?" Michael asked looking at her face. Miguel looked at everyone before looking down at the shaking Tracii.

"Members of the Aiman family, she is Androphobic. Which means she's afraid of men," Miguel said putting her on his lap rocking her.

"If she's afraid of men then how come she's not afraid of you?" One of his male relatives asked.

"I really don't know why but she's not afraid of me and the best way to get her out of this situation is to get her out of the situation," Miguel said as Tracii hugged him tightly. Miguel excused himself carrying the terrified Tracii up the stairs. Michael followed him opening the door to Miguel's bedroom for him. Miguel laid the squirming girl on the bed to calm her. She rolled off the bed running towards the window. Miguel pulled her to the ground before into the bathroom locking the door so Michael couldn't get in.

"You're okay Tracii!" Miguel said holding on to her. She continued to squirm in his arms trying to break free. _Maybe if I put her in some water she'll calm down _Miguel thought starting the bath. As the bath filled up Tracii began to squirm violently trying to claw Miguel. Carefully he placed her in the bath. She splashed the water everywhere but eventually she calmed down. Tracii looked at Miguel who was keeping her head above the water. She pulled him into the water kissing his lips tenderly.

"Tracii, you know this is going to be suspicious," Miguel said getting out of the bath. Tracii blushed as the concealed weapons came into view from her wet clothing.

"Tracii, why do you have a gun and a combat knife?" Miguel asked getting a towel for her. She motioned that she needed her writing pad and pen. Miguel nodded wrapping the towel around her before walking to the door.

"I'll bring you something to wear as well," Miguel said looking back at her. She nodded as he left the room. Her hair was damp and her clothes soaked so she undressed only leaving the towel on. 10 minutes later Miguel knocked before entering seeing Tracii drying the wet floor. He had put on new clothes and placed Tracii's on the dry counter top.

"Come out when you're ready," Miguel said before leaving again. He heard his mother calling him so he headed downstairs.

"Miguel, you got a letter," She said with a smile. She left it on the counter before walking away. Miguel picked it up seeing the name Fujigawa on the return address. Miguel felt a little dizzy as he opened the letter. It said:

_Miguel Aiman:_

_I can't thank you enough for rescuing my daughter. She tends to get herself in trouble. I would like to have a one on one talk with you in three days. If I find you suitable you'll defiantly be able to marry Tracii. AJ Smith has told me a lot about you and how you act and react with her. It pleases me that you know how to calm her down when she has an "episode." Please do not wear your uniform, or nothing very dressy, wear something very causal. I look forward to meeting you Miguel Aiman._

_Best Regards,_

_Todd Fujigawa_

Miguel sighed in relief as Tracii came down the stairs with Michael. Michael ran to their mother happily hugging her. Tracii went to Miguel trying to see the letter. Miguel hid it from her playfully causing her to pout. She hugged him tightly before giving a slight bow to his mother.

"Miguel, can you take Michael to the pharmacy? Tracii if you want to you can go as well," his Mother said with a smile.

"Sure," Miguel said going to the closet to get a jacket for him and his little brother. Tracii went upstairs to get her own before coming downstairs. Tracii gave Mrs. Aiman a hug before going to the door with her shoes. _She's truly a nice kind girl, she's perfectly complements Miguel's personality _His mother thought as Miguel helped Michael. Once they were ready they left walking to the Pharmacy. Tracii felt uneasy constantly looking over her shoulder or looking to her left or right. _Something really doesn't feel right, I hope this feeling is nothing but my imagination running rampant _Tracii thought as she picked up Michael.

"Tracii, is something wrong?" Miguel asked as they entered the back parking lot of the Pharmacy. She began to tremble seeing 4 men surround them.

"Mi-Migu-el," she mumbled taking hold of his arm.

"What do you men want?!" Miguel asked angrily making sure Tracii and Michael were able to run away. Michael looked around curiously unsure what was going on.

"Miguel, do you know them?" Michael asked before Tracii covered his mouth with her hand.

"Miguel? Miguel Aiman?" One of the men asked.

"Who wants to know?!" Miguel yelled pulling Tracii out of his blind spot.

The man laughed, "We finally found you. Do you know how long it's been?! When you guys left we first didn't care but then we realized that we needed you guys to survive!"

"It's you bastards," Miguel said pulling Tracii away from them.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Another man asked grabbing Miguel.

"Tracii get away from here!" Miguel yelled. Tracii quickly went into the Pharmacy leaving Michael at the front desk before going back to Miguel. More man had come causing Tracii to tremble but Miguel was outnumbered. She ran towards them punching one of the men in the stomach before retreating.

"Get the girl!" the leader yelled as the others pinned Miguel to the wall.

"NO!" Miguel yelled trying to get free. Tracii ran as fast as she could but the brace made it hard for her. The men eventually caught up to her pulling her back to where the pinned Miguel was.

"Miguel who is the girl to you?" the leader asked as Tracii concealed a piece of glass in her sleeve. Miguel looked away from them causing the man to get frustrated with him.

"Miguel, I know you don't want anything bad to happen to her. So just answer my question: Who is this girl to you?" the man said again. Miguel responded by kicking the man in the nuts.

"You bastard! Do you think if I cooperate with you, you'll let me go?!" Miguel yelled breaking free. In his rage he attacked the men closes to him. As the men were distracted Tracii used the glass shard to cut the man closes to her. The man screamed in pain as Tracii ran to Miguel.

"No Tracii!" Miguel yelled as he felt something hit the back of his head. He blacked out quickly, causing Tracii to catch him.

"It looks like you're all alone girly," the leader said as she pulled Miguel away from them. _There's too many of them! _Tracii thought as a black van pulled up behind her. The people inside grabbed her pulling her away from Miguel. She fought back but she wasn't strong enough. The door closed as the people tied her up. She cried as she was gagged and blindfolded. She heard the siren of police vehicles as the van sped away. Luckily they didn't roll over Miguel. One of the sirens followed them as the other apprehended the men who attacked them.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS ON ANOTHER DAY!" A woman yelled as she drove the car.

"Don't worry we'll be able to get away," an all too familiar voice answered. _No! Please no! Darien please leave me be!!!! _Tracii thought trying to break free. She remembered the glass shard that was still in her hands. Quietly she began to cut the rope binding her hands. The woman made a hard left causing Tracii to tumble loosing the shard. The sirens quickly faded away as the car slowed down. It seemed like Darien did get away from the police. Tracii cried as she felt the van stop. Darien picked her up carrying her out and into a warm room.

"You're going to love being here Tracii," he whispered in her ear. He took off the blindfold allowing Tracii to see her surroundings. Everything thing seemed neat and elegant for a wedding. _NO! I'm not marrying you!!! NO, NO, NO, NO! _Tracii thought as she cried more.


	17. Chapter 15

M

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 15

Learning the Truth is painful

Miguel woke up 7 days after the attack in the hospital. He looked around tiredly wondering how he had gotten there. A man looked out the window before walking to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked.

"O-Okay I guess," Miguel answered trying to figure out who this man was.

"I'm Todd Fujigawa, Tracii's father. Your mother told me everything that happened 7 days ago," Mr. Fujigawa told him.

"It's been 7 days?! Where's Tracii?! Is she okay?!" Miguel said in a panic. Her father looked down before patting Miguel's shoulder.

"Tracii is missing," her father replied.

"WHAT?!" Miguel responded. _Tracii's missing?! That can't be! _Miguel thought.

"Calm down, Miguel. If you panic will that help anything? We know her general location and we need a Gin pilot to scout the area out. Do you know where I could find one?" Her father asked with a smile. Miguel smiled in response. With in 5 hours he was discharged from the hospital going back to his ship.

Tracii sat in a room alone, wearing the wedding dress she didn't want to wear. The room was dark as wedding music played outside. She didn't want to do this, but how could she get out of this? She wobbly walked to the window looking out of it. She had already tried to break it before. It only set off an alarm and with her dress she wouldn't be able to get very far.

"Tracii, get your ass over here! It's time," Cary yelled. Tracii made a slight growl as she picked up a knife hiding it within one of her many bows. She walked slowly over to her causing Cary to become angry. Cary grabbed Tracii's arm before pulling the veil over her face.

"Look happy! There are so many people out there looking forward to this wedding!" Cary spat pulling her to the unopened doors. Since her family wasn't here she had to walk down the aisle by herself. She thought about Miguel silently as tears spilled from her eyes. She allowed her make-up to smear as the doors opened. She walked slowly down the hall as the tears began to flow more. In the middle she collapsed crying loudly. The people watching whispered to each other as Tracii stood up continuing to walk to the alter. She stumbled up the stairs before standing in front of Darien. The ceremony started but Tracii didn't listen to any of it. When Darien reached for her hands she pushed them away.

"What's wrong Honey?" he asked trying to touch her face she pulled her face away staring at him angrily. Suddenly the ground shook violently as a familiar sound came into her ears. Tracii smiled happily as the sound came closer but as suddenly as it came it began to fade away. Tracii took off her shoes running towards the door. _If that truly is a Gin then I can't let it leave! _She thought.

"Stop her," Darien said nonchalantly. The men at the door grabbed the fleeing Tracii as she tried to open the doors. She thrashed violently as the men pulled her back to the alter. She punched the men running back to the door only to be stopped again. This time she kicked the men in the groin before fleeing out the double doors. Fearing that he was going to loose her for good Darien went after her. Tracii kept running trying to find the way out yet her legs began to tire. She pressed on running down the hall ways and corridors.

"There you are," Darien said sweetly before running after her. Fearful Tracii ran as fast as she could but she ran into a dead in. Tired of running she fell down in the corner crying.

"I promise it won't be as bad as you think," Darien said as he approached her.

"Take another step and your dead," a voice said from behind them. A gun pressed against Darien's head, causing him to smirk.

"Miguel it's nice for you to join the ceremony," Darien replied.

"If her father didn't want you alive you'd already be dead. On the way here Commander Fujigawa told me everything you did to her: Rape, sexual assault, kidnap, battery, aggravated assault, domestic abuse; just to name a few," Miguel said signaling Tracii to stay.

"It's unmanly to hurt a woman which means I would never do that," Darien said moving his hands to his pocket.

"Hands up," Miguel said sternly watching Darien's every move. Quickly still aiming the gun at his head he removed all of the weapons on Darien.

"Do you think anyone's going to believe you?" Darien said with a smirk.

"You're going to stand trial! You're going to pay dearly for what you have done!" Miguel yelled out of frustration.

"Leaving so soon, Miguel? I hate to see you leave like this," Darien said nonchalantly. Quickly Miguel ducked and ran for cover as bullets were shot at him.

"Damn it," Miguel mumbled looking for the shooter. Tracii ducked to make sure she wasn't hit. Taking careful aim Miguel shot the gun out of the man's hand. The sounds of running foot steps echoed through the hall. Luck was on Miguel's side; Mr. Fujigawa had sent reinforcements to back him up. Miguel sighed with relief as they took Darien into custody. He stood up from his position going to Tracii.

"Tracii?" Miguel asked softly. Standing up she hugged Miguel sobbing. To the best of his ability he comforted Tracii until she whimpered only. Noticing the veil still in her face he silently flipped it over her head before giving her a soft kiss to the cheek.

"Let's go home," Miguel said picking her up. With a confused face she picked at his flight suit before looking at his face.

"Oh that. I was given permission to fly my mobile suit within the PLANT," Miguel said with a hint of blush. He carried her out of the compound into the sunset. She shielded her eyes until they were in the mobile suit. There was only one problem the dress covered most of the controls.

"This isn't going to work: If you sit on my lap I can't see anything and if you stand behind the seat you'll get stuck," Miguel said thinking of other options. Quickly Tracii began to remove the dress from her body. She balled it up in her lap before looking innocently at Miguel. _Please Tracii, I don't want another thermal expansion, _he thought. Miguel looked her up and down subconsciously before blushing. Tracii blushed as well before standing behind the chair. After turning on his mobile suit he took off staying away from residential areas. Eventually he descended to the base noticing Tracii had put the dress back on.

"Here, I'll carry you out," Miguel said helping her get out of the mobile suit with out getting caught on something. He gently carried her out noticing that men had gathered around the mobile suit. Becoming frighten Tracii tightly held on to Miguel's neck as they descended to the ground.

"Miguel you're her knight in shining armor and she's your princess," Maxwell said with a laugh causing a ripple of laughing within the men. Tracii turned a bright crimson as Miguel placed her feet firmly on the ground.

"But Tracii, don't get us wrong. We're glad you're back with us," Olor said after they stopped laughing.

"Say…Who do you think you'll be marrying?" a soldier asked from the back ground. Tracii stuck her tongue out at the men before giving Miguel a deep kiss. The men gasped surprised at what Tracii did. She broke the kiss before pointing at him. Her fear of men for the moment had been pushed behind her as Miguel carried his "princess," away. After he changed into his normal clothes he stared at himself in the mirror. The cut on his head hadn't healed completely yet and his body was still pretty weak. He sighed before going out to Tracii, he playfully hugged her from behind before carrying her away to the car that was waiting for them. In no time they arrived back at Miguel's house where she could change into something normal.

"MS. FUZEGOWA!!" Michael yelled running to her. Happily she hugged him tightly once he was in reach.

"I missed you SOOOO much Ms. Fuzegowa!" Michael said with enthusiasm.

"What? I don't get a hug either?" Miguel said playfully pouting.

"You're here too?! It's like Christmas all over again," Michael said breaking away from Tracii running over to his older brother. He hugged him tightly as well causing Miguel to smile.

"Tracii, you make a beautiful bride or should I say princess?" his mother said with a chuckle. Her face turned a crimson red as she excused herself going upstairs. She changed into "her" pajamas as Miguel took Michael upstairs. Being a devoted older brother he got his brother ready for bed before going to his own room. Miguel noticed that Tracii still didn't want to put on shorts.

"Tracii, please put on the shorts," Miguel said gently kissing her cheek. She giggled shaking her head no.

"Fine, then I'll sleep in the other room," Miguel said playfully heading towards the door. Tracii grabbed him pulling him to the bed. She pulled him on top of her giving him a tight hug.

"Tracii, please put on some pants," Miguel mumbled into her ear. She shook her head again kissing Miguel's lips. Miguel broke the kiss noticing her eyes seemed to be filled with passion.

"Tracii I know it's been a while but don't think like that!" Miguel said blushing. She giggled kissing his lips again. Miguel broke the kiss again shaking her head no in disapproval.

"Tracii, what's up? Why are you acting like this?" Miguel asked. Tracii looked down sadly not knowing herself.

"Don't feel sad. 7 days is a long time to be locked up," Miguel said before going into the bathroom to change. Tracii left the room sitting outside of his room to cry. _What was I thinking?! I'm so stupid! _She thought to herself. Tracii hit her head several times before letting her tears roll off her face. Miguel reentered his room seeing Tracii missing. Fearful, Miguel ran to the door opening it quickly. He relaxed a little seeing Tracii on the ground.

"Tracii come back inside. I forgive for what happened earlier," Miguel said calmly. She shook her head no weeping softly. Miguel sighed he gently picked Tracii up carrying her inside. He placed her on the bed before closing the door. Stubbornly she slid off the bed on to the wood floor.

"Tracii, will you stop acting like this," Miguel said turning off the light. He picked her again placing her inside the sheets. She squirmed trying to get free but Miguel held on tight.

"Tracii, I forgive you! I know you must have been through a lot but that doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up for making a mistake!" Miguel whispered in her ear. She stopped struggling and began to cry on his shoulder. Miguel gently rubbed her back until she cried herself to sleep. Miguel looked at the clock before pulling Tracii on to his lap. He rocked her soothingly before laying down to sleep.


	18. Chapter 16

M

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 16

--

Warm light filled the room as Tracii opened her eyes. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly. She stared at Miguel as he frantically searched the room for something.

"Where did I put that stupid thing?!" he said loudly out of frustration. She giggled tripping out of the bed. She let out a squeak as she hit the ground with a thud. Miguel walked to her calmly sitting her up. He laughed noticing the tie that he was looking for was wrapped around her ankles.

"How did that happen?" he asked removing the tie. She gave him a blank stare before blushing.

"So you do know?" Miguel asked. She shook her head slowly staring at the tie. Quickly he put on the tie before helping Tracii stand. She stared at him confused and amused by his casual wear.

"What are you staring at?" Miguel asked as she tugged on his tie with curiosity.

"Are you wondering why I'm wearing a tie?" he asked before she nodded in response.

"I'm going to see your father," Miguel stated quietly. She could tell he was nervous. Her father was kind, friendly and loved to crack jokes but he was EXTREMELY strict. Sometimes she was surprised that she could even have a boyfriend. Her curfew was usually between 7:30 and 8:00. She had to be in bed between 7:30 and 9:00 unless she had homework. When she went anywhere with friends she had to call her father hourly. She patted his shoulder warmly before grabbing his tie.

"Hey, let go I need that," Miguel said pulling it away from her. She shook her head seizing the tie before pulling it off of him. In victory Tracii twirled it above her head before it disappeared from her hand. She sulked quietly as Miguel put on the tie again.

"Ah…Do you want to come with me?" Miguel asked blushing. Confused Tracii held up a finger on each hand signaling, "one on one."

"I know it's a one on one discussion but don't you want to see your parents?" Miguel asked. She thought quickly before nodding her head. Her parents would probably want to see her. She yawned walking over to her bag pulling out a nice skirt and blouse before heading over to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before pulling on the clothes. Miguel waited in the room for her before escorting her down the stairs. She gazed into the room noticing that Miguel's family members were chatting amongst themselves.

As they began to walk through the chatting voices began to diminish. As the silence filled the room Tracii began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Everything will be alright," Miguel whispered to her taking her hand. From how he gripped her hand she knew he was uncomfortable about the stares.

"How long do you think their relationship will last?" Miguel overheard.

"Maybe a couple more days, an average boy and a high ranked military girl; their relationship's a joke," he overheard causing his face to redden with anger as he pulled Tracii close to him.

"Take that back!" Miguel yelled.

"Miguel…Do you really think you two will stay together?" his grandfather asked.

"YES! It doesn't matter what your social status is!" Miguel yelled in response. There was silence in the room before murmuring.

His grandfather shook his head, "Miguel you are still young and naïve. There's much you still need to learn."

"How come you're not happy for them?!" Miguel's mother demanded.

"Michelle, they're still young. If they wanted a true relationship they would find someone in their social class. For her a General's son and for him someone in the lower Z.A.F.T. ranks or a old friend that's a girl," his grandfather responded calmly.

"Father, love is love. If they love each other then it doesn't matter what they are," Miguel's mother responded. A quiet murmur filled the room again.

"Grandfather…Do you have something against Tracii," Miguel asked quietly. A dead silence filled the room as Tracii hung on to Miguel's shoulder. She tried to push him towards the door but he didn't budge.

"Miguel…You…You should go," his grandfather said above a whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you have against her," Miguel responded with a glare. Tracii noticed the cold atmosphere as she tried harder to push him to the door.

"Not now Tracii!" he whispered sternly in her ear.

"Miguel, I what she has is genetic…Do you think you'd be happy with a _mut-_" his grandfather stared.

"IT'S NOT GENETC! WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S MUTED FOR THE TIME BEING DOESN'T MEAN IT'S…" Miguel stopped yelling noticing the wet tears falling on to his shirt. He looked down slowly to see Tracii crying.

"Miguel go," his mother told him. He nodded silently taking Tracii to the door. Once they were outside he carried Tracii to the car.

"Don't let their comments bother you. They just…They just don't want us to be together," Miguel said kissing the top of her head. Tracii continued to cry as Miguel placed her in the seat on the passenger side. He closed her door before switching sides. Once he was inside the car he started it and drove off. Her cries began to cease until she fell asleep. Miguel patted her head gently before turning on to the freeway. He drove in silence. Her father told him to memorize the directions because a pilot should know where he's going and he wouldn't get another chance to meet him. She slept soundly as if nothing had ever happened. Tired of only hearing only the cars on the road Miguel turned the radio to a news broadcast channel.

"This rumor has been buzzing or should I say flying around since noon of yesterday. Many people claimed to see a red or orange colored mobile suit. Most said it was a GINN, in the air between noon and 5 o'clock of yesterday. On other news Darien Cook was arrested for kidnapping General Todd Fujigawa's daughter, Tracii Fujigawa," the news castor said. Miguel frowned drowning out the news castor's voice for a couple of hours before he got annoyed with him. Miguel thought about how Darien treated Tracii when he noticed how tightly he was gripping the stirring wheel. He relaxed before reaching over to turn off the radio. Miguel's hand stopped abruptly as he listened to the news castor.

"Just in…It seems that Darien Cook has escaped from his jail cell. He is very dangerous and only seems to be after one person: General Fujigawa's daughter Trac-" his voice was cut out due to an angered Miguel.

"Tracii our days might be limited. My next encountered with Darien will probably be a bloody one," Miguel said softly. She stirred softly before laying against the window. He smiled at her before turning off the busy freeway.

"No matter what anyone says, my love, our relationship will work out. We'll grow old together and if you want to have children you'll decide that. I want to have children but if you don't I respect your wishes. I'll always love you and I mean that always, if we have to go our separate ways I'll love you as my little sister," Miguel told her sleeping form. With an hour Miguel reached her home and was inside the gate. Tracii was still asleep when Miguel took her out of the car.

"You're a good girl Tracii and a heavy sleeper too," Miguel chuckled bringing her to the door. He rang the doorbell hugging Tracii quietly. One her arms that was nesting on her stomach slid off dangling lightly. Miguel smiled rocking her slowly. A butler opened the door beckoning them in. Tracii yawned as Miguel waited uncomfortably near the door.

"General Fujigawa will be down momentarily," the butler told him.

"Thank you, sir," Miguel answered.

"Do you want me to take the young lady?" the butler asked politely.

"No but Thank you, sir," Miguel replied. The butler nodded before walking away. Tracii made a small noise of distress in her sleep causing Miguel to look at her. Her face was also knotted with distress.

"You're okay," Miguel whispered into her hair. He rocked her heavily, kissing the top of her head. Miguel looked around for a chair he could sit in but there wasn't one he could see.

"There's the young man who rescued our daughter," Todd Fujigawa boomed happily. Miguel looked up to see Todd and Hailii Fujigawa on the stairs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, madam," Miguel said.

"Aw…Miguel you brought Tracii! She's a very deep sleeper," Hailii said before hugging him once she was down the stairs. Miguel blushed when she kissed his cheek in welcoming.

"You're a blusher, not many guys blush that deep," Todd noted.

"Sir, ma'am, I know this is a little bit late…but may I court your daughter?" Miguel asked calmly but assertively.

"Why don't we talk it over first," her father replied pushing him upstairs.

"Permission to speak free-" Miguel began but was cut off.

"Are we in uniform Miguel?" Todd asked.

"No sir," Miguel answered.

"Then call me Mr. Fujigawa for now," Todd said patting Miguel's back. Todd opened a door causing Miguel to hesitantly go inside. He relaxed to see that it was only Tracii's bedroom. Miguel laid Tracii down softly on top of her pillows calmly.

"Your mother told me that you two sleep together. Is that correct?" Todd said pushing Miguel down on the bed.

"I only sleep next to her Mr. Fujigawa. I would never try to have sex with her," Miguel reasoned blushing.

"I know that Miguel. Your mother has high standards for you and your little brother," Todd responded. Tracii shifted in her sleep causing Miguel to chuckle softly as he rubbed her hand softly.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Miguel said looking Todd in the eyes.

"Thank you. Why don't you let her sleep on you? I can tell she's nervous in her dream," Todd noted. Miguel blushed softly but obeyed his order. But her father was right; she became considerably calmer once Miguel laid her on top of him. Miguel also felt himself relax too.

"So when you sleep with her do you ever feel more attracted to her?" Todd asked sitting in a chair near by.

"Once…I did…" Miguel responded blushing profusely.

"Why?" Todd asked.

"She didn't want to wear shorts and I decided not to fight with her about it. And when her leg brushed up against mine I guess I became excited. Also my hand accidentally touched her breast," Miguel said truthfully.

"Wow…I didn't think you'd actually tell me what happened," Todd said stunned.

"Why?" Miguel asked confused.

"Because most don't like to tell what makes them excited," Todd said above a whisper.

"Oh," Miguel said blush creeping up his neck and on to his face. Tracii yawned clutching on to Miguel tightly before opening her eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Miguel asked softly. She nodded groggily wrapping her arms around his neck. Todd Fujigawa observed Miguel quietly. Miguel helped Tracii sit up before she slumped back down on his chest.

"Are you still tired?" Miguel asked with a chuckle. She nodded once again yawning.

"But you came all this way to see your parents and now only thing you want to do is sleep?" Miguel asked playing with a lock of her hair. She shook her head before messing up his hair.

"So that's how it is," Miguel said playfully before messing up her hair. She laughed trying to get away from Miguel but decided to play instead. She skillfully pounced on him throwing her hands into his hair. For a couple of seconds she succeeded in messing with him before Miguel hugged her. She giggled as Miguel kissed her cheeks before tickling her. She laughed as Miguel laid her on her back. Tracii looked into his eyes before he sent another wave of tickles. She laughed again causing Miguel to smile.

"Miguel you can forget about courting her," Todd said pulling them apart. Tracii looked at Todd angrily before tears swelled in her eyes. _I can't believe I ruined it…I told myself not to do anything wrong or anything that General Fujigawa wouldn't like, and I ruined it _ Miguel thought looking at Tracii apologetically.

--

GASP! What's going to happen now?!


	19. Chapter 17

M

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 17

--

"Sir if I've upset you in anyway I'm sorry," Miguel stated apologetically.

"You didn't let me finish. You can marry her once you both turn 18!" her father said with glee. He hugged the young couple waiting for a response. Tracii hugged her father happily with tears of happiness rolling down his face but, Miguel was so stunned he fainted. Tracii giggled pulling Miguel on top of her.

"I guess it was too much for him," her father said with a laugh. Tracii giggled more smoothing out the hairs on Miguel's head.

"I'll leave you two alone. Come and get me when he wakes up," Mr. Fujigawa said patting her head. Tracii nodded wrapping her arms around Miguel. She leaned on her pillows and eventually fell asleep. She woke up an hour later on the floor. Confused she sat up noticing Miguel was awake but also on the floor.

"You must be as confused as I am," Miguel said after awhile. She nodded slightly before standing up. Miguel watched her before looking at the time.

"Oh shoot! I need to get home!" Miguel said loudly. Tracii nodded picking up her things ready to go home with him.

"No Tracii…Stay here," Miguel said sternly. Tracii shook her head no before going to the door.

"Please…I don't want my family pestering you," Miguel said giving her a short kiss on the lips before going out the door. She followed him before pulling him into her father's office.

"I'm guessing you have to go," her father said sadly.

"I'm sorry but yes sir," Miguel answered.

"Tracii are you going with him?" Mr. Fujigawa asked. She nodded causing Miguel to frown.

"Please sir, can she stay here?" Miguel said with concern.

"You seem concerned. Is there a problem at your home?" Mr. Fujigawa asked.

"Some members of my family don't really like Tracii," Miguel said softly, "so please keep her here."

"Miguel if Tracii's that determined…Let her go and besides…If I did keep her here she'd sneak back to your residence. Before you go take this," her father said holding out a robotic monkey. It was pretty big yet small enough to sit on your shoulder. Tracii's eyes lit up as she held out her arm to it. It jumped off of Mr. Fujigawa's and on to Tracii's. It climbed up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

"I know you must have missed Coco, Tracii," Mr. Fujigawa said calmly. She nodded before hugging her father.

"Please Tracii, I want you to stay here," Miguel said softly. She shook her head snuggling against him.

"Miguel let her stay with you. Trust me…Once you get home you'll miss her greatly," her father told him.

Miguel sighed, "Come on Tracii."

"I hope to see you again, Miguel," her father said escorting them to the door. Mrs. Fujigawa was waiting at the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Miguel. I wish I had time to really talk to you. Please take care good care of Tracii," Mrs. Fujigawa said taking his hand.

"I promise you, I'll protect Tracii at all costs even if it costs me my life," Miguel said proudly. Tracii frowned softly before hugging her mother.

"She doesn't want you to die," her mother muttered as they left. The air was becoming colder as Miguel escorted Tracii to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her. Miguel closed the door after she was inside. He switched sides entering the car on the driver's side. Once inside Miguel started the car and drove off. Tracii stared at him as Coco sat in her lap.

"Miguel are you mad?" a computerized voice asked.

"What?! You talk?!" Miguel said with surprise glancing at Coco.

"Yes, but I'm only speaking for Tracii right now," Coco responded.

"No, I'm not mad at you Tracii. I was loosing the battle and eventually I would have given in. My weakness is puppy dog eyes just to let you know. I never told you that, okay?" Miguel responded. Tracii giggled and nodded before covering her mouth bashfully. Miguel turned on to the freeway which was virtually empty. They sat in silence until they turned on to Miguel's street. There were cars parked outside as Miguel parked his car on the driveway. He helped and let Tracii out before escorting her to the door. Miguel stopped at the door to say something to Tracii.

"Tracii, just don't pay attention to them," Miguel said kissing her hands. Tracii giggled as Miguel opened the door. Coco climbed down from Tracii's shoulder holding onto her arm. Miguel wrapped his arm around Tracii's waist as they walked in. The chatter of the family members quickly died. Miguel pulled Tracii closer to him as they walked to the kitchen. Tracii felt something slipped in front of Tracii's legs causing her to trip. She fell to the ground hearing a small cracking sound from her healing leg.

"Tracii!" Miguel said worriedly. He quickly helped her sit up. Tracii panted heavily holding on to her leg.

"Tracii?! Are you alright?!" Miguel said carefully picking her up. She screamed loudly as tears brimmed from her eyes. Miguel laid her back down, watching her helplessly.

"What happened in here?!" his mother asked coming from the kitchen.

"Tracii tripped on something and I fear that her leg's broken," Miguel said rubbing Tracii's hand.

"Quickly, someone call 9-1-1!" his mother said loudly. None of his family members budge except for Michael who ran to the phone. He picked up the phone dialing 9-1-1.

"Hello my name is Cathy, what is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"My brother's girlfriend fell down and broke her leg," Michael replied.

"Can you tell me where you live?" she asked Michael.

"64 Athena Street in the Myth district," Michael said looking at Miguel.

"Thank you we will be there shortly. Can you tell me the condition of the woman?" she asked him.

"She's panting very hard….um…she screams when she's moved…um…A cracking sound was heard," Michael said with certainty.

"Can you tell me your name and age?" Cathy asked sweetly.

"I am Michael and I am 5," Michael said proudly.

"You're a brave boy Michael; can you stay on the line with me until the paramedics come?" Cathy asked kindly.

"Okay, what is a paramedic?" Michael asked confused.

"A paramedic is someone who helps you," Cathy answered.

"Oh," Michael answered. The paramedics arrived within 20 minutes. Michael thanked the dispatcher before hanging up. Tracii hyperventilated more seeing that the paramedics were male.

"It's okay Tracii…You'll be okay…Relax, I'll be with you all the way," Miguel said soothingly. Tracii began to thrash as the men came closer.

"Tracii stop! You're okay!" Miguel said hugging her. She began to calm down as the men moved her to the stretcher. The men moved her carefully to the stretcher causing her to scream and hyperventilate.

"Ma'am calm down," one of the paramedics said soothingly.

"Let me come with you, she has Androphobia and I'm her boyfriend," Miguel said following outside. They nodded allowing him into the ambulance.

"Do you know what happened?" One of the paramedics asked.

"She and I were walking to the kitchen when she tripped over something. There was a loud cracking sound when she hit the ground," Miguel explained.

"Do you know where on her leg you think broke?" the paramedic asked. Miguel pointed to her upper left leg.

"She broke it a couple months back," Miguel also told him. They arrived at the hospital and her parents were contacted. Miguel waited patiently in the lobby waiting for a doctor to contact him. An hour past and Miguel became worried. Miguel saw her parents come into the hospital. He walked to them giving them a salute. They saluted him back before relaxing.

"How is she? Is she alright?!" Her mother asked frantically.

"I don't know," Miguel said looking down.

"So they haven't told you anything?" Mr. Fujigawa asked.

"No," Miguel said weakly, he trembled softly. They sat down in near by chairs chatting softly. Miguel kept his head down thinking of Tracii. Mrs. Fujigawa hugged Miguel soothingly rocking him.

"She's alright…She'll be alright. Don't you worry, she's okay. You'll be alright Miguel…Don't worry," She told him repeatedly. Miguel nodded before slowly bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry! My family…They're horrible…I know they probably tripped her," Miguel explained crying. Mrs. Fujigawa brought him closer to her seeing his pain.

"Don't automatically blame your family…Come on…Don't worry about it. Shhhh…Come on Miguel, don't do this," Mr. Fujigawa said softly. Miguel fell asleep for about three before waking up to something heavy on top of him. He touched the object to see that it was a human. He ran his hand down the human's back noticing that he or she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Tracii?" he muttered. The person didn't answer seemingly asleep.

"So you're awake Miguel," Mr. Fujigawa said softly.

"Where am I?" Miguel asked tiredly.

"IN Tracii's bed…She wouldn't calm down without you being with her," Mrs. Fujigawa said with a laugh.

"Is she okay?" Miguel asked panicked.

"She'll be alright. Unfortunately Tracii did break her leg and she tore a muscle from thrashing," her father replied. Miguel looked down at her sadly kissing the top of her head. She stirred softly opening her eyes.

"Everything's all right Tracii now go back to sleep," Miguel said soothingly. He rubbed her belly softly as she closed her eyes. He looked at the white cast on her leg as his own mother came into the room with two children in her arms. One was Michael and the other was a red haired young girl that looked similar to Tracii.

"Mommy!" The girl gasped looking at Mrs. Fujigawa.

"Hello Trinitii how was your flight from Earth?" her mother responded.

"It was boring…I didn't know anyone on the space craft," the girl replied. Miguel observed Trinitii: She looked exactly like Tracii only younger and with curlier hair.

"Trinitii…Say Hello to Tracii's boyfriend Aiman Miguel," Her father said placing a hand on Miguel's shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Aiman," She said bashfully.

"Hello Ms. Trinitii," Miguel said sweetly. Tracii stirred in her sleep gently cuddling against Miguel. He chuckled softly going through Tracii's hair soothingly.

"Thank you Mrs. Aiman for picking up Trinitii. I'm also sorry for having to trouble you with her as well," Mrs. Fujigawa told her.

"Don't worry about it. I understand how you feel," Miguel's mother responded. Mrs. Aiman gently placed Michael on the ground as the adults quietly excused themselves from the room.

"Mr. Aiman…Can I hug my sister?" Trinitii asked quietly. Miguel nodded helping the young girl on to the bed.

"Be carefully of her leg, okay?" Miguel told her as Michael also climbed on the bed. Miguel chuckled as the two young children snuggled against Tracii with happiness and relief. As the adults spoke Michael and Trinitii fell asleep on top of Tracii. Miguel watched them sleep soundly before his eyes began to shut. He vaguely remembered his mother and his future fiancée's parents walking into the room. He woke up the next morning to see that Trinitii and Michael had been removed and Tracii was awake. She groaned slightly touching the cast.

"Good morning Tracii," Miguel said cheerfully. She nodded as a female nurse removed her IV she was allowed to go home but she needed plenty of rest. After she was dressed Miguel helped her into the wheelchair before following them to her parents' car.

"I'll see you when we disembark," Miguel said sadly. Tracii shook her head extending her hand for him to get in. Miguel shook his head as he closed the door to her car. The car drove away as Miguel waited for a bus. _Miguel…It isn't your fault! Pleases, stop thinking of that! _Tracii thought as her father drove. Hailii noticed how sad her daughter looked tapping her father on the shoulder.

"I think we should drop her off at Miguel's home," her mother whispered to him. Her father nodded going in the opposite direction of their home. Too sad to notice Tracii didn't notice she was at his home until her father carried her out. Slightly bewildered Tracii stared at her parents.

"You seemed depressed, so we brought you here and besides Trinitii's here," her mother said ringing the doorbell. Miguel's mother opened the door allowing them in. Mr. Fujigawa set his daughter down on the couch before kissing her forehead.

"I know I'm usually never around but I love you dearly Tracii and I'll do anything to keep you safe," her father murmured to her. Her parents left with that. Tracii stared into the eyes of Miguel's relatives. It was their normal stare, seemingly innocent but laced with hate or fear.

"Will you guys stop staring at her that?! She's been through a lot and you who hate her aren't helping her!" Miguel's aunt said loudly.

"We just don't want any faulty genes to be passed on," his grandfather said trying to justfy them.

"Her genes aren't faulty! Her genes are perfectly normal! Father if you can't accept her then you're the problem here not her!" his Aunt snapped. The relatives stopped talking surprised at her words. They heard the door unlock as Miguel entered the home. Tracii laid down on the pillows as Miguel entered the room.

"Hello everyone," he said solemnly.

"Why do you look so somber?" Miguel mother said kissing his cheek.

"I miss Tracii dearly. I want to hold her. Comfort her. Cuddle her. Be there for her. I want to be the one to stop her pain to take all away so she doesn't have to cry and groan. I want to take her fear away so she doesn't have to worry. I love Tracii. Without Tracii I feel 25 percent complete. I'm so sorry or what happened to her. It's my fault that I couldn't protect her. Tracii please forgive me for my foolishness. I will always love you," Miguel said speaking his mind loudly.

"Miguel why don't you look over at the couch," his mother said sweetly. Somberly Miguel dragged his feet to the couch looking on to the other side.

"Tracii?!" He said astonished. Like always, she giggled happily with a nod.


	20. Summer Hiatus

Sorry no new Chapter…

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next week and a half I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over. I'm tempted to write something but right now…**

**Finals are more important than writing….**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter**

**I wish you have a good day…And don't feel down because…**

**SUMMER IS HERE! YEAH!**


	21. Summer Hiatus Lifted

Summer Hiatus Lifted

**Summer Hiatus Lifted!**

**I'm out of school and I'm so ready to write for a long time!**

**I just got back from a party…I was bored and I came up with some good ideas.**

**And those stories that I haven't updated since my last hiatus…**

**Don't worry I'll update those too!**


	22. Chapter 18 Sorry for a delay

M

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 18

--

Yeah…um…I forgot that I wrote this…I finished this on June 1…Sorry that I didn't update this story…

--

"Tra-Tracii?!" Miguel said again. She nodded holding her hand out him. He took her hand walking to the other side. He kneeled next to herself to see if she was really real. Miguel touched her face before kissing it.

"Ar-Are yo-you really there?" Miguel asked. Tracii nodded kissing his hand. Miguel threw his arms around her hugging her tightly. Tracii hugged him back as she felt something warm touch her face. She pushed him away to see his face to see that he was crying. She hugged him again as he cried in her arms.

"Tracii I'm so sorry!" Miguel whispered in her ear. _Why? He has no reason to be sorry _Tracii thought. She hugged him tighter rubbing his back soothingly.

"Take her away," his grandfather told him.

"Why?" Miguel asked angrily sitting up. He didn't look at his family as he held Tracii.

"TAKE her AWAY," his grandfather said sternly.

"WHY?" Miguel asked as his tears stopped falling.

"Miguel…Get rid of her she's no good for you. She's not a virgin, Miguel. She's not pure! Get rid of her Miguel," his grandfather told him.

"She was RAPED grandfather!" Miguel yelled.

"That still means she's no good for you. Rid yourself of her. She's still not a pure person," his grandfather explained.

"SHUT UP! I SHOULD RID MYSELF OF YOU!" Miguel yelled. There was silence in the room as Miguel looked around seeing the reactions of the family.

"Grandfather…I didn't mean to say that," Miguel said softly.

"Miguel…Take her upstairs," his mother said softly. Miguel obeyed carrying Tracii upstairs and into his room. He laid her down on the bed quietly before sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Mi-Miguel?" she asked weakly.

"I'm alright Tracii," Miguel said softly. Tracii picked up her writing pad which she hadn't used in days. She wrote:

_Miguel…Maybe…Maybe I should go…It wasn't my decision to come here…My parents dropped my off here. I'm so sorry. This is MY fault…All of this is my fault…If I was never raped I would be pure for you…But none of us can rewind to the past…Miguel please forgive me…This is my fault! This is all my fault, please help me by taking me away…Miguel I really love you! Miguel I'm truly in love with you and only you. I'm sorry that I'm nor pure for you…I'm so sorry…Your grandfather is right…you should rid yourself of me…I am no good for you if I'm not pure…If only I could have stopped him…If only I wasn't tied down, if only he never knocked me, I should have stopped him from beating me…I'm so sorry!!_

Miguel read her paper before hugging Tracii. He kissed her face gently before wrapping his hand around hers.

"None of this is your fault Tracii. And please don't blame yourself for being raped. This…This isn't any of your fault. My grandfather wants me to marry someone utterly perfect and everyone has their faults. I'm not going to leave you for some reason like this. I've never yelled at my grandfather but it's my nature to be aggressive. So if I didn't yell at him now than I would have done it eventually. Tracii you are good for me and I love you so much Tracii. My love will never die for you ever…Tracii you should know that…I love you…This isn't your fault…This will never be your fault. I'm sorry about my family trying to get to you and my grandfather for getting to you. I love you so much Tracii. Don't let them get to you. I love you, and please don't leave me! I…I need you Tracii, I really need you to survive," Miguel told her. He laid on top of her hugging her gently. He made sure that he didn't hurt her. He kissed her tears away before giving her a hug.

"I-I…l-l-love yo-yo-you," Tracii told him trying to make her words clearer.

"I love you too Tracii," Miguel responded. Miguel gently kissed her lips as his grandfather entered the room.

"Get off that girl Miguel!" he yelled. Miguel ignored him but stopped kissing her. He heard the click of a gun causing Miguel to look up. His own grandfather was pointing a gun at Tracii.

"Grandfather, why are you doing this?" Miguel asked as he backed away from Tracii.

"I told you to get rid of her. Dump her out in the wilderness and leave her there," his grandfather told him.

"Grandfather please put the gun down," Miguel said worried for Tracii's safety.

"Take her Miguel and bring her downstairs!" his grandfather ordered. Miguel cautiously took her down the stairs feeling the gun against the back of his head.

"MIGUEL!" Michael yelled he ran towards them.

"Stay there Michael," Miguel ordered. Miguel looked down at Tracii seeing that her body appeared calm but her eyes were terrified.

"Father stop it! They're young and in love! Please father! They're too young to die!" Miguel's mother yelled.

"I'm not going to kill Miguel…The girl needs to go," his grandfather said pushing Miguel.

"Before she dies father I should tell you who she is: She's Fujigawa Tracii the daughter of Fujigawa Todd the same man that you served above grandfather," Miguel told him.

"Fujigawa Todd?! I don't believe you!" he said cocking the gun. Tracii whimpered pulling herself close to Miguel.

"Please grandfather it's the truth. Grandfather, she's the daughter and the heir. I'm proud to be her boyfriend and I will marry her once she's 18. I know that's in two years but I'm confident that we'll stay together. Grandfather allow me to marry Tracii," Miguel said softly.

"Please! Sir, Aiman Joseph, please! My father is gracious for you saving his life all those years ago!" Tracii said clearly.

"Miguel put her down," his grandfather told him. Miguel obeyed supporting her body.

"Grandfather please don't do this," Miguel said rubbing Tracii's arm.

"Turn her around," he ordered. Miguel obeyed carefully turning her around.

"Take that necklace off," his grandfather said. Frighten Tracii's hands shook as she took off the necklace. She gave it to his grandfather before turning away from him. She held on to Miguel silently sobbing hiding her face in his chest.

"Your story check outs…Your father had this necklace. It was his mother's and he said to his first son or daughter he would give it to him or her," his grandfather told them. Miguel gently kissed Tracii's lips trying to calm her. Miguel's grandfather lowered the weapon before pocketing it. Tracii continued to cry and shake as Miguel kissed her.

"You're okay Tracii…Shush…Relax Tracii, everything's okay now," Miguel whispered soothingly kissing her cheeks and lips. Miguel was also frighten but he didn't want to show it to Tracii.

"Miguel, I'm scared," she whispered to him.

"Don't be so scared…And look at you! You're talking again! That sweet sweet voice I've wanted to hear for months," Miguel said trying to calm her.

"I'm scared Miguel! I'm so scared!" she said louder.

"Shhhhhh…Relax Tracii, I'm going to take you upstairs so you can lie down, okay?" Miguel whispered.

"O-Okay," she said weakly. Miguel picked her up carrying her through the quiet room and up the stairs. He opened his bedroom door laying her on the bed before closing the door.

"Miguel, do you think he's going to still kill me?" Tracii asked as Miguel propped up her injured leg.

"No," Miguel answered he laid next to her. Using all of her strength she pushed herself on top of Miguel.

"I'm still scared…I've also heard that Darien is out and about," Tracii said weakly.

"Unfortunately it's true…Darien is lurking around. Please tell me you'll stay by my side," Miguel asked softly.

"Yes," she said confidently. Miguel was happily satisfied with her answer. He cuddled her caressing her face.

"I love you Miguel," Tracii told him.

"I love you too Tracii. I've been waiting so long to hear your voice…To hear you say those words, I love you, and I know you've proved my family wrong. Your voice is beautiful…You can surely get a job on Broadway," Miguel said warmly.

"You remember me writing that?" Tracii asked surprised.

"I remember your favorite color is green, you like hiking and hot springs, your birthday is February 14, CE52, and you graduated 3 under from a red. Do you want me to tell you more?" Miguel said kissing her cheek. Tracii giggled as he continued to kiss her.

"Miguel, you never told me about what happened the first or was it the second night I was here," Tracii said sitting up.

"You remember me telling you that?" Miguel said blushing.

"Tell me!" Tracii pleaded. Miguel kissed her lips causing her to smile. They heard a scream from outside. Miguel sat up alert, it sounded like Trinitii.

"TRINITII!" Tracii yelled. Miguel pushed Tracii off of him running to the window. He saw Darien holding Trinitii. _How did he find out where I lived?! _Miguel thought. He ran down the stairs and outside.

"Where's Tracii?!" Darien demanded he pointed a gun at Trinitii's head. _I know he knows that Tracii's here, I have to tell him or Trinitii will die _Miguel thought.

"She upstairs, let Trinitii go she has nothing to do with this. This is between you and I. Let Trinitii go," Miguel said raising his hands above his head to show he had no guns.

"TRACII GET DOWN HERE!" Darien yelled.

"She can't move without assistance. Just put down Trinitii and I'll get Tracii," Miguel said trying to reason with him.

"Don't you dare touch her! She's mine and NO MAN is ever going to touch her!" Darien yelled.

"I'll take you to the room where she is but just put down Trinitii," Miguel said cautiously. Darien dropped the girl on the ground before running away.

"Huh?" Miguel muttered. He turned around seeing that his family was behind him. Trinitii ran to Michael hugging him.

"Are you okay Trinitii?" he asked. Trinitii cried but nodded.

"It seems like Michael love's Trinitii as much as you love Tracii," His mother told Miguel.

Miguel chuckled, "I noticed that too." Miguel went back upstairs to find a terrified Tracii she had crawled from the bed to a dark corner.

"Tracii, you can't be scared of him anymore," Miguel told her.

"I'm not scared of him…I'm frighten for your family," Tracii said quietly.


	23. Chapter 19

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 19

---

I'm back! But only for a limited time…

Hey if anyone would like to give me any ideas for any of my stories feel free to contact me via review remember anyone can review AND you can remain anonymous if you want to. I'm fresh out of ideaz…

~~Kurenai yuhi-sensei~~

---

"Tracii why don't we go to bed," Miguel suggested pulling her out of her security corner. Unwilling she only allowed herself to be dragged to the bed.

"Please…Lets talk instead!" Tracii muttered as Miguel sat her on his lap.

"Okay, Lets talk about getting into our PJs and going to bed," Miguel replied reaching for her bag.

"Miguel! I'm being serious!!!! We need to talk about him," Tracii replied.

Miguel sighed, "Tracii I know but right now you need to sleep okay?"

"Please we…we really need to talk," Tracii said softly.

"Only thing I want to do right now is hold you in my arms as we sleep soundly in out bed. We can talk in the morning," Miguel replied pulling out her PJs and placing them on her lap.

"Can you help me dress?" Tracii asked bashfully.

"ahhhhh," Miguel replied blushing.

"Please?" Tracii answered loosing her shirt.

"ahhhhhhhh," Miguel replied again blushing profusely.

"Miguel I just need a little help," Tracii replied. With his jaw dropped open Miguel shook his head slowly. Quietly Miguel unbuckled her belt before unzipping and unbuttoning her pants clumsily. _I can't do this! I…I just can't do this…I feel like I'm violating he-her…She's wearing blue panti-Get that out of your head! I can't think about panty color and anything else relating to that! She's so hot…No she's sizzling hot…Especially in her blue pan-I SAID STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! _Miguel thought as his mind conflicted with his conscious.

"I…I can't do this," Miguel replied holding Tracii close.

"Yes you can. Only thing you need to do is help me change my pants," Tracii replied. Looking into the ceiling Miguel blushing he quietly tried to pull off her pants. Clumsily Miguel touch her legs and thighs as he pulled her pants halfway off.

"I…I…I," Miguel tried to say before being cut off by a kiss to his lips.

"Will it make you more comfortable if I helped you undress as well?" Tracii asked blushing. Before receiving an actual answer she quietly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Miguel asked as Tracii gently kissed his neck.

"Setting the mood," Tracii replied pulling off his shirt.

"Tracii please this isn't something that we do…should be doing righ-Your kisses feel great," Miguel muttered pulling off her pants kissing her lips back. _I'm glad he's distracted right now…_She thoughts as he pulled off her shirt. Abruptly Tracii let out a small terrified squeal.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked worriedly.

"rape…rape…" she babbled terrified.

"I wasn't trying to do that!" Miguel replied covering her body with a blanket.

"N-n-no…fla-flashba-back," she replied still terrified.

"I didn't mean to cause you any harm physically or mentally," Miguel answered worriedly. Tracii took in deep breaths to calm herself as Miguel rubbed her back soothingly. Just as Miguel began to lean his head on her shoulder he heard Tracii break out into a loud sob. Loudly he shushed her covering her mouth with his hand.

"Sorry!" she was able to mumble through his hand.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who's sorry you didn't do anything wrong," Miguel replied kissing her tearful cheek.

"I didn't let you finish what you were doing!" she cried out.

He shushed her again, "It's okay! I wasn't thinking and I forgot that's all it won't happen again promise," Miguel replied kissing her lips softly to seal the deal. Seeing that there would be no end to her cries he wrapped the blanket around her carefully lying her down in the bed. He sat up quietly with a sigh. Quickly Tracii sat up wrapping her arms around Miguel's neck.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Miguel sighed once more pulling Tracii on to his lap.

"There is no reason why you should be sorry, this was my fault. Don't feel bad for anything," Miguel whispered in her ear.

Tracii shook her head, "No…This was my fault. If I didn't start kissing your neck then this wouldn't have happened."

"Lets go to sleep if we keep arguing it's going to go no where," Miguel answered changing the topic.

"N-NO!" she replied loudly.

Miguel covered her mouth annoyed, "Shhh! Don't be so loud. You need to sleep, I need to sleep now lets go to sleep!" Tracii sighed as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she mumbled through his hand.

"It's alright. This was my fault in the beginning." Miguel replied. Reluctantly Tracii began to fall asleep causing Miguel to sigh with relief. Tiredly Miguel rested his head on the comfy pillow falling asleep.

---

"Miguel, Miguel!" Michael asked shaking him. Miguel opened his eyes to see his room lit with light.

"Michael leave me alone," Miguel muttered groggily.

"Miguel!" Michael said urgently.

"WHAT!" Miguel snapped sitting up.

"Tracii's gone," Michael replied.

"What?" Miguel answered surprised. He looked at the matted sheets on the ground seeing them empty and lifeless.

"Miguel," Michael asked softly.

"Yes?" Miguel asked pulling his little brother on to his lap.

"Mother's gone too," Michael replied.

"Where did they go?" Miguel asked becoming worried.

"The bad men came," Michael said, "They got Trinitii too!" Miguel gripped the sheets tightly anger boiling up within his body.

"Michael, I want you to go next door and stay there until I get back," Miguel tried to say calmly.

"Miguel what are you going to do?" Michael asked sliding off Miguel's bed.

"I'm going to get them back…I don't care if I have to kill one of their members," Miguel replied getting dressed quickly. After dressing he quietly loaded his hand gun hiding it. _Tracii…I've been a jerk…no a jackass to you…I hope they don't harm you in anyway, _Miguel thought picking up his combat knife.

"Miguel please get them back," Michael said softly before hurrying out the door to their neighbors home.

"Don't worry Michael…I promise I will get them back," Miguel replied leaving the house getting into his car.

---

"Hey their pretty face," a man told a tied up Tracii lifting her head to meet her Fuchsia eyes. Her body had been beaten; bruised from head to toe.

"Please leave her alone!" Michelle Aiman ordered holding onto a frightened Trinitii. Several men with guns or knives surrounded the duo.

"Or what, you'll talk me to death!" the man laughed dropping Tracii's head. Weakly Tracii tried to fight the shackles that held her body. Becoming annoyed of the sound of moving chains the man began to beat Tracii mercilessly swearing at her.

"Please leave the poor child alone! You came for me not the Fujigawa sisters!" Michelle yelled as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Now now…Pretty face, what's your name?" the man asked Tracii. Rudely Tracii spat blood into his eyes.

"Onee chan! Don't do rude things!" Trinitii called out shaking.

"You stupid bitch!" the man yelled at Tracii punching her in the stomach repeatedly. Once he finished he asked, "Now what's your name?"

"Tra-Tracii," Tracii muttered weakly.

"See Tracii if you don't fight…Then you don't get beaten…Simple as that," he said pulling Tracii's body close to his. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and the dirt on his filthy clothes.

"U-Unhand me!" Tracii muttered struggling.

"So have you ever been with a man?" he asked taking a fistful of Tracii's hair inhaling it lovingly. Tracii shuttered remember thoughts of Darien raping her.

"Please don't…I don't want to do this anymore!" she forced out tears brimming from her face. Her face was slapped in response.

"Shut up bitch! You were the one who started this affair," the man replied allowing the alcohol to take over him.

"PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Tracii yelled struggling violently.

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled beating her back harshly. Tracii cried loosing her balance on the bloody surface bellow her.

"That's enough big guy," an all too familiar voice told the burly man.

"Okay boss," the man replied releasing Tracii of her prison.

"Darien, why do you have to have me?" Tracii asked crying.

"You're the only one for me and that Miguel…He only abuses you," Darien replied.

"You're a big, fat, meanie-head!" Trinitii yelled at Darien sticking out her tongue.

"You better keep that tongue in your mouth before you loose it," Darien snapped.

"If you love her then why are you beating her? My Miguel wouldn't do anything like what you do!" Mrs. Aiman retaliated.

"Love hurts sometimes," Darien replied giving Tracii a forceful kiss on the lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. Getting a lucky chance Tracii bit down on Darien's tongue forcefully. Darien screamed withdrawing his tongue from her mouth falling to the ground with pain.

"You rotten bitch," Darien muttered pulling out a knife.

"I'm not your bitch," Tracii spat.

"I think you need to learn a lesson…A long painful lesson," Darien smirked standing up.

---

What do ya think? I don't think it's good…I forget everything especially after I pass out.


	24. Chapter 20

M.U.T.E.D Chapter 20

---

Wahaha! I have new ideas. I know lots of people are annoyed with the man named Darien but he will have his last debut in this chapter…Although he may reappear in flash backs.

---

Sorry about the Pen name change you can still call me Kurenai yuhi-sensei or K.Y. sensei but from now until whenever I'll be CuteAiboAibo or CAA or C double A.

---

"Tracii you know this guy?" Mrs. Aiman asked. Weakly Tracii raised her head nodding.

"He-He's my ex-bo-boyfriend," Tracii muttered.

"I'm her only boyfriend and she loves me and only me!" Darien snapped slapping Tracii's face. Tracii groaned watching her blood fall to the ground.

"Why do you think she's trying to leave you?! You beat her so much; you don't love her at all!" Mrs. Aiman yelled outraged.

"I do love her but she doesn't know her proper place as a woman! And you know what…Neither do you or that stupid little sister of hers. You guys take them to the other room…I want some "alone" time with Tracii," Darien ordered. As the men forced Mrs. Aiman to stand Trinitii saw her chance to get away. Quickly she ran away from her captors, sprinting towards the door.

"Trinitii!" Mrs. Aiman said surprised.

"Don't just stand there watching her like the idiots you are! Go after her!" Darien yelled. The men hesitated looking at Mrs. Aiman and the escaping girl.

"Hey boss what about her. We can't go looking for the girl without someone watching her," a man piped after a minute.

Darien sighed frustrated, "Do I have to tell you everything?! One of you take Mrs. Aiman to the other room while the rest of you go look for the little brat!"

"I'll take the old hag," a shrimpy man replied forcing Mrs. Aiman into the other room. The other men searched high and low for little Trinitii. Trinitii continued to run searching for the exist. _Where's the exist? I have to go find Miguel or another grown up! _Trinitii thought running through the long hallways. She sighed in relief seeing sunlight a head of her causing her to sprint with joy. She jerked to a stop seeing a shadowy figure standing in her pathway to get out. Unable to run any longer Trinitii fell to the ground crying burying her head in her hands. Shivers rattled her spine as she heard the figure's footsteps approaching her. Once the figure was close enough he crouched down next to the crying girl.

"Are you okay, Trinitii-chan?" he asked. Startled Trinitii looked up to see Miguel next to her.

"Miguel!" she exclaimed jumping on him.

"Shhhh…Where's your sister and my mom?" he whispered with a nod.

"Farther in," she whispered back. Calmly Miguel picked her up looking down the hall.

"Could you show me where they are?" he whispered.

"Maybe," Trinitii whispered in response shaking. _Oh no…What the hell did they do to them! _Miguel thought angrily. Through Trinitii's directions Miguel was able to find where they were holding his Mother without incident.

"Trinitii go hide behind those boxes. I don't want you to get hit," Miguel whispered placing her on the ground.

"Okay," Trinitii replied hiding within the largest box. Once she was hidden Miguel removed his gun from his holster. _Can I really do this without backup? What am I thinking?! I have to save Tracii and mom! _Miguel thought storming the room. He looked around only to see his mother sitting on the floor quietly.

"Mother? Ar-Are you alright?" he asked wondering why she guarded.

"I'm fine, but you really need to find Tracii. I can handle myself," she replied getting up to hug her son.

"What happened to her?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Just hurry," Mrs. Aiman replied kissing his cheek.

"Trinitii is hiding within some boxes, Mom could you grab her and get to the entrance?" Miguel asked leaving his mother. Stealthily he crept to the next room entering it quietly. Miguel jaw dropped when he saw the walls covered in blood. _What happened here? Where's Tracii? _Miguel asked himself. He went through the backdoor seeing a horrid scene. In this smaller room blood splattered across the floor and on the walls but most horrifying of all Tracii was covered in blood.

"Tracii?" Miguel asked. She continued to cry holding on to a bloody axe. Trying not to surprise her he stamped his foot getting her attention.

"Miguel!" she cried releasing the axe running to him. Miguel was happy to embrace her but appalled by the blood that covered her.

"Tracii what happened?" Miguel asked giving her a tiny kiss on the lips.

"Darien took me to this room to ra-rape me bu-but I fou-fought back…And then…And then he ri-ri-ripped my shirt and pa-pants and…He pic-picked up the axe…I…I…I…I had to do s-s-s-s-something…We wre-wrestled for the axe and I…I-I star-started to hack a-at him," Tracii cried distraught pointing at the moaning body of Darien.

"Damn bitch…Stupid bitch…You don't rebel against your male master!" Darien screamed in agony.

Angrily Miguel grabbed Darien's collar, "Before I completely loose my temper why don't you apologize to Tracii. You have terrorized her for years, you've also raped her multiple times…You never treasured her as a girlfriend. You never wanted her…You just wanted the fame, power and the fortune she'd bring with her family."

"Why the hell would I apologize to that fucking bitch?! She's a slut…she was the one who enticed me! She was the one who took away _my _virginity!" Darien yelled spilling blood onto Miguel's hand.

"Took away _your_ virginity my ass! You took advantage of her you son of a bitch!" Miguel yelled.

"She took advantage of me with her flirtatious eyes and beautiful face!" Darien snapped.

"My ass!" Miguel replied punching Darien in the gut. Roughly Miguel dropped Darien's head on the cold floor returning to Tracii.

"Miguel, will I go to jail?" she asked shaking.

"I don't think so, you were only defending yourself," Miguel replied kissing the top of her head.

"Miguel…I'm scared," Tracii muttered crying on his shoulder.

"Tracii while you ah…attacked him with the axe did he attack you?" Miguel asked trying to calm her down. She nodded sobbing. "Can you tell me?" he asked rubbing her shoulder. Shaking Tracii removed her shirt showing her arms to Miguel. She had several cuts and gauges.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Miguel muttered alarmed. Ignoring Miguel Tracii grabbed the gun he had hidden in his pants firing several shots into the dying Darien.

"Tracii!" Miguel said surprised wrestling the gun out of her hands. Darien slumped down dead the shotgun he held dropped to his side without going off.

"I-I'm sorry…bu-but he wa-was going to kill you," Tracii replied crying.

"It's alright," Miguel replied shaking slightly. _I didn't think she had the gut to kill someone with a gun…I would have hesitated for at least a millisecond…she just pulled the trigger, _Miguel thought.

"Mi-Miguel…I…I fee-feel li-li-light headed," she murmured. Quickly Miguel took off his coat wrapping it around Tracii's shoulders before picking her up.

"We'll report this when we get to the base," Miguel replied staring at Darien deceased body. With that thought he rushed her out of the rooms to his car where his mother and Trinitii waited.

"Mother we have to get her to a hospital!" he yelled laying Tracii down in the back of his car.

"I didn't know her injuries were that bad," Mrs. Aiman replied sitting Trinitii on the passenger side.

"She's mostly covered in blood, she has some cuts on her arms too but we don't know if she has an internal bleeding," Miguel replied laying her head on his lap after getting into the car.

"Miguel, do you want me to take her to the base or to the hospital?" she asked driving away from the compound.

"N-Neither…I-I'm t-too much of a…a…a bu-burden," Tracii piped.

"No you're not Trace, you're just a little danger prone," Miguel chuckled leaning down to kiss her lips. Tracii moved away feeling a little disappointed.

"P-Please…don't, n-not now," Tracii said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked sorrowfully.

"I…D-Don't de-deserve t-to live," Tracii replied as tears fell from her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You have every right to live!" Miguel ensured.

"Miguel we need a place to go," Mrs. Aiman interrupted.

"Take her to the base…It's closer," Miguel replied.

"N-NOOO!" Tracii yelled twisting in Miguel's arms.

"Tracii," Miguel said soothingly.

"Le-Let m-me die," Tracii cried.

"I…I can't. If you die then what do I have to live for?" Miguel asked trying to hide his tears.

"Yo-You ha-ave your m-mother and br-br-brother to live for," Tracii replied coldly.

"I need you too…I can't live without you," Miguel cried hugging Tracii tightly.

"Mi-Miguel," she muttered.

"I haven't been strong enough for you…I've been so weak lately I haven't been able to protect you the way I promised," Miguel replied kissing her cheek. (A/N: Chapter 2) Tracii felt even worst sobbing in Miguel's arms.

"I l-love you Miguel," Tracii said softly. Not able to respond Miguel kissed her lips allowing his tears to fall on her face.

---

Yay I know…More of a girl's ending than a guy's...

Happy New Years!

In 8 more days this story will have it's one year anniversary!

I'm not sure what to do since this is the only story that I actually remember when I published it.


	25. Chapter 21

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 21

---

For this story's one year anniversary I'm going to start a story on Tracii's early life…This one unlike M.U.T.E.D. will probably be **M **rated due to the fact of Tracii getting raped and probably so other related themes.

---

I decided to skip the last two days in Junius 5 and go straight to her trial.

---

"Tracii Fujigawa, do you know why you're on trial?" Commander le Creuset asked. Her body tensed slightly as she cast her gaze at Commander le Creuset. She stood in front of him and the small jury. Miguel was only there as a witness.

"Yes sir, for killing Darien Cook," she said firmly.

"Tracii in front of our jury explain what happened before you killed him," Commander le Creuset asked.

"The night before Darien abducted me from Miguel's home. He forced his way in with his thugs. While he was there he took my little sister Trinitii and Miguel's mother. Afterwards his thug threw us into a black van. During this time Darien began to beat me for leaving him. After about five minutes I blacked out from him hitting my head. I woke up in the morning shackled to the ceiling. My body ached in pain and I couldn't comprehend where I was. If I remember correctly sir, I was in some type of freezer because I remember shaking intensely. During while I was awake some of Darien's thugs decided to beat me. Defenseless I told them to not hurt Trinitii or Miguel's mother. Luckily they agreed finding pleasure in hearing me squeal out of pain. Afterwards Darien entered the room…He forcefully kissed me causing me to bite his tongue. He withdrew his mouth pulling out a knife. At this time Darien ordered his thugs to take my sister Trinitii and Mrs. Aiman out of the room. Trinitii was able to run away but Mrs. Aiman stayed being taken to another room. Darien untied me taking me to another room. He threw me on the ground before lying on top of me. Darien would threaten me often with the knife as he cut at my clothes. I struggled…but it wasn't any good Darien was stronger than me he always has been. Da-Darien began to kiss my body a-and h-h-he f-forced hi-his hand u-up m-my sk-skirt," Tracii started crying at the end.

"Tracii resume when you have stopped crying," Commander le Creuset told her coldly. Tracii continued to cry for a couple of minutes before drying her tears. Miguel tightly gripped his pants wanting to kill Darien over again. _That Bastard! Why the hell did he have to hurt her! Why the hell did he have to assault her?! _Miguel thought looking at Tracii's bloodshot eyes.

"He forced his hand u-up m-my…and…and…that's wh-when I began t-to thr-thrash violently. Darien be-became angry at me…He wi-withdrew his hand fro-from my skirt wi-wiping it ac-across my face. He st-stood up grabbing a near by axe. Darien had threatened to cut off all of my limbs so I wouldn't try to run away. Fearing death I-I ha-had a burst of strength…we fought over the axe for a couple of minutes…Da-Darien wa-was able to cu-cut my arms and at m-my thigh. I was able to tak-take hold of the axe…I-I wa-wasn't trying to hurt him…I ju-just swung the ax-axe wi-with m-my eyes clo-closed. I-I wa-was sca-scared. I-I didn't kn-know wha-what t-to do. I ju-just kep-kept swi-swing. Da-Darien fe-fell to the ground ble-beeding. So-Sobbing I-I fe-fell to the ground ba-backing in-into a co-corner. At-At th-this ti-time Mi-Miguel en-entered the ro-room. Miguel helped me up and Darien cu-cussed at me. Miguel ye-yelled at him I believe slamming him into the ground angrily once. I beg-began to cry and Mi-Miguel comforted me. Da-Darien stoo-stood up pu-pulling out a sho-shot gun. My-My eyes wi-widened…If he fired the wea-weapon Mi-Miguel and I wo-would di-die. I sa-saw a wea-weapon hi-hidden with-within Miguel's clothes. I…too-took the-the gun and fired 5 times," Tracii replied nodding that she was done.

"How many times did you actually hit Darien?" Commander le Creuset asked.

"I'm not sure…I know at least two times," Tracii replied scrunching her face in thought.

"I see…Tracii you may take a seat…Miguel come to the witness stand," Commander le Creuset said calmly. Miguel stood up allowing Tracii to take his seat. Hesitantly she looked up at Miguel before sitting down. Miguel stood in her spot standing firmly at attention.

"Miguel, besides your mother and Tracii's sister Trinitii you're the only other witness, correct?" Commander le Creuset asked.

"Yes, Sir!" Miguel replied firmly.

"Tell your side of the story," le Creuset said coldly.

"I woke up the next morning with my little brother staring at me. He told me that the bad people came and took Tracii, Trinitii and my mother. Angrily I went after them…Somehow I knew that Miguel had taken Tracii to the same place he had the wedding at. I ran into the compound running into Trinitii she was utterly frightened not knowing what to do next. I took her with me hiding her within boxes before finding my mother. I told my mother to take Trinitii to our car. I then came into contact with Tracii. Tracii was in a small storage room then I believed shivering from the cold. When I saw her covered in blood I knew that she was shaking from fear. I helped her up hugging her to comfort her. She told me what happened which caused me to become angry. I grabbed Darien slamming him into the ground demanding an apology from him. I gave up when Tracii cried again comforting her. Tracii then grabbed my gun concealed in my pants shooting at least 4 to 5 shots. She hit him twice I believe three times in the chest that I could see," Miguel answered.

"Your stories are nearly identical…Tracii can you come to the front again," le Creuset asked nonchalantly. Tracii shook standing next to Miguel. Worriedly Miguel looked down at Tracii before back at le Creuset. The commander shuffled the papers on his desk looking through the pictures at the scene.

"As you very well know Tracii, your father will not bail you what ever your sentence is," Commander le Creuset told her. She nodded confidently even though her eyes disagreed with her.

"Sir, what ever your sentence is I-" Miguel tried to say but was cut off by the commander's hand.

"Miguel…It's unlike you to speak out of turn," Commander le Creuset replied.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," Miguel replied stiffening his back.

"Tracii, you have killed one of your comrades not by accident but by conscious thought. I do have to take in the fact that Darien did try to kill you and he tried to rape you. You also saved your fellow comrade's life Miguel. In this situation you did over react when you hacked at Darien with the axe even though your eyes were closed you knew when you were hitting something or someone. I believe there was no other option outside shooting Darien. Fujigawa Tracii," le Creuset began looking up at Tracii. She stiffened her back looking into le Creuset mask insecurely.

"Yes sir," she replied after clearing her throat.

"I find you not guilty on all charges you have been charged with. You two are dismissed," Commander le Creuset replied waving them away with his hand. Tracii and Miguel saluted before leaving the room.

Miguel sighed with relief, "I knew Commander le Creuset wouldn't let you down. I had a feeling that you would be not guilty." Tracii began to weep ignoring Miguel's words.

"Tracii?" Miguel asked guiding her through the halls of their vessel. Her weeping turned into sobs soon after burying her head in Miguel's chest.

"Tracii bunny?" he asked nuzzling her nose to cheer her up. She shook her head sobbing more.

"I'm a murderer!" Tracii cried.

"Tracii you're not a murderer," Miguel replied kissing her cheek.

"Yes I am! I murdered Darien!" she cried out once again.

"No you didn't, you were defending me…I gracious that you did that," Miguel replied. She looked into Miguel's eyes before sobbing into his chest again. Miguel gently shushed her kissing her cheeks.

"Mi-Miguel…Do you think I was o-off ea-easy?" Tracii asked as Miguel dried her face.

"No," Miguel replied.

"M-My struggle i-is fi-finally ov-over," Tracii muttered.

"What was that?" Miguel asked lovingly. Tracii shook her head wrapping her arms around Miguel.

"I l-love you," she told him.

"I love you more," Miguel said playfully.

"I love you more than you love me," Tracii replied kissing him.

"I love you the most," Miguel told her tickling Tracii's belly. She giggled lying down on the bed. Miguel smiled hovering over Tracii continuing to tickle her.

"Miguel! Stop!" she cried happily between laughs.

"Stop what?" Miguel asked kissing her hand.

"Stop please!" she cried. Miguel smiled resting his hands on her sides. She felt safe in his arms, like no one was ever going to hurt her again. She smiled up at Miguel pulling him down for a kiss. Miguel chuckled kissing her lips lovingly.

"Tracii please…resign from the military," Miguel told her.

"Miguel, I love you but I have to fight. I have to fight for you!" she replied kissing his forehead.

"Tracii…Please do it…I don't want to see you die out there!" replied Miguel lying next to her on the bed.

"I don't want to see you die out there! So I remain if you remain!" Tracii cried lying on Miguel's chest lovingly. An alarm sounded causing Tracii to grip Miguel's uniform.

"I guess we're going out to fight again," Miguel said after awhile. Tracii nodded jumping to her feet.

---

Short…I know…Good?...No idea…


	26. Chapter 22 inc

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 22

---

Tracii and Miguel hurried out of the room racing down the hall. Miguel looked down at Tracii's arms seeing her bandages encompassing her fingers. _Tracii…you've suffered so much while I'm with you…yet why do you remain at my side? I love you so much but I don't want you to suffer, _Miguel thought.

"Tracii please…Take a bridge job," Miguel pleaded.

Tracii looked up at him pitifully, "Sorry Miguel but you know I'm a pilot."

"Tracii I don't want you to die out there," Miguel replied.

"How do you think I feel?! I don't want to see you die!" Tracii retaliated.

"Tracii please don't get defensive," Miguel replied opening the door to the lockers.

"Miguel…This was what I was trained to do," she replied. Miguel sighed pushing Tracii into the room.

"I have to go into the other room," Tracii smiled propelling herself to the next room.

"Okay," Miguel replied going to his locker. Quickly Miguel took off uniform belt and jacket hanging them on the provided hanger. Miguel then pulled off each boot shoving them into his locker. He then unbuckled and pulled off his pants hanging them on the same hangar. Pulling out his flight suit Miguel heard the door open as more pilots piled into the room.

"Is Tracii going out there?" AJ Smith asked opening his locker.

"Unfortunately," Miguel grumbled pulling on his flight suit.

"Speak up Miguel," AJ replied looking over at Miguel.

"Unfortunately!" Miguel snapped red in the face with anger.

"Calm down Miguel. This is her decision and hers alone. I know you want her to stay here but it's what she wanted. Tracii is a woman, and she can make decisions on her own. By the way you act you don't want her to be in the military at all," AJ thought.

"It's…It's not the place for her…She needs to be in a safe place," Miguel replied.

"What if her safe place is in your arms?" AJ replied.

Miguel sighed, "Then I guess I'm screwed aren't I Smith-sempai?" As Miguel finished pulling his suit on Tracii floated out of the girl's room. Her helmet hung from her hand as she landed next to Miguel.

"Hello Ms. Tracii," AJ piped waving at her. Tracii gently blushed helping Miguel with his flight suit. After Tracii was satisfied with his uniform she left the room heading to the mobile suits.

"Tracii wait!" Miguel called after her grabbing his helmet before slamming his locker shut. He propelled himself out of the room after her.

AJ chuckled, "Young love…Where the world would be without it?"

"Tracii!" Miguel called catching up with her. She paused briefly giving him a puzzled look as Miguel grabbed her arm.

"Something wrong?" She asked staring into Miguel's brown eyes. (A/N: Verification need…I always forget.) Gently Miguel took her hand, pulling his love close, kissing her lips like there was no tomorrow. Caught off guard Tracii struggled for 5 seconds before melting in his arms like butter.

Miguel parted his lips from hers, his voice quivering slightly, "be careful, okay?"

Tracii smiled gently, "Only if you are." She patted his cheeks in good luck opening the door to the hangar. Miguel held on to her hand accompanying Tracii to her mobile suit. Seeing the open hatch brought back memories of terror from November. She shivered gently before entering the mobile suit.

"Good luck out there," Miguel said tapping the mobile suit twice. She nodded placing her helmet on her head closing the hatch. Tracii closed the visor feeling the oxygen rich air flowing into her helmet. Hitting some switched Tracii started her mobile suit unlocking the O.S. In her mind she remembered the horrors of the day her fleet was attacked. Tracii continued to shake holding herself. The mobile suit shook as it was transported to the catapult.

"Are you ready Tracii?" a female operator asked.

"I'm ready," she replied coldly her other side taking over her.

"There are at least 20 to 25 Mobius out there, good luck," the operator informed.

"Roger," Tracii replied launching from the vessel. _I wonder if Tracii is alright…I wonder if that other Tracii is going to come…Don't think about it…Focus if you worry about Tracii I'll only kill myself, _Miguel thought stepping onto the catapult.

"Ready Miguel, honey?" the operator asked battering her eyes at him.

"That's harassment…I don't go after chicks like you," Miguel snapped launching from the ship.

"Hmpf…Tracii show me what you can do," Miguel told her noticing her holding back towards the ship.

"Miguel, she disconnected all communications with all other mobile suits…she's only communicating between the _Vesalius_," Olor responded.

"Tracii! I know you can hear me! Please respond!" Miguel yelled over the intercom. Tracii didn't respond ignoring the comments he continued to yell. _This shouldn't take a lot of time…I'll just wait for those febble mobius to come out of their hiding places…_Tracii thought smirking to herself. She aimed her gun calmly at the incoming enemies.

"Miguel don't get distracted…She's in her own "zone" right now," AJ replied. _Tracii…Please. Don't do it…Don't shoot… _Miguel thought dreading the idea of Tracii pulling the trigger.

"MIGUEL!" AJ yelled.

"Huh?" Miguel asked looking up at the small monitor.

"You're getting too distracted…if you're going to get this distracted then return to the ship and YOU can get the bridge job!" AJ snapped.

"Yes Sir," Miguel replied. _I should make this a contest between us…Who can shoot down the most mobius units…_Miguel smirked.

"Hey Tracii, I _know _you can hear me. Why don't we have a little contest…We'll see who's the better pilot!" Miguel told her cockily.

"You're on," Tracii replied. Miguel smirked heading towards the incoming cloud of mobius units. _It seems like Miguel likes to get personal which each unit...I wonder how he'll feel if I destroy each one before he does? _Tracii thought skillfully aiming her machine gun at the incoming Mobius units. Giggling to herself she shot at the incoming Mobius units that Miguel was engaging. The three units exploded one after another.

"Three to Zero," Tracii giggled evilly. Miguel's ego began to get to him at this time. His face reddened with embarassment and anger within his helmet. He could feel the heat from his cheeks bounce off the glass of his helmet.

**I know…Incomplete…but I have finals next week and normally**

**I forget about the stories I write so this one will be a two part**

**Or just an incomplete story that I will have to continue later on.**

**Sorry.**


	27. Chapter 23

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 23

---

Probably one of the biggest chapters I'm going to make…besides the last one or second to last one. More than half way through…It's going to be sad to end and complete this story.

So I skipped a couple of months…

---

February 13 CE 70

---

Miguel chuckled softly to himself tomorrow was Tracii's birthday. He bought her a nice necklace for her and an engagement ring (A/N: I honestly had enragement ring here). _Tracii has no idea what's in store for her tomorrow…_Miguel thought looking down at the velvet box he had hidden within his uniform.

"Is that a ring?" Olor asked floating next to him.

"Yeah…I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow," Miguel responded.

"Isn't tomorrow her birthday?" Olor asked taking the box away from him opening the box.

"Yes. She'll be so surprised," Miguel replied smiling.

"Tomorrow's also Valentine's day…Do you have anything else for her?" Olor replied handing the velvet box back to him.

Miguel snorted softly, "Of course! I wouldn't forget such a day."

"You would reply like that," Olor muttered.

"What did you say?" Miguel snapped.

"Nothing," Olor replied. "Do you have a special way to ask her?"

"I haven't really thought of a way to ask her," Miguel answered thoughtfully.

"Then your screwed," Olor chuckled. Miguel playfully punched Olor's shoulder.

"I'll think of something tonight," Miguel replied.

"Think of what?" Tracii asked appearing in front of him. Carefully Miguel hid her velvet box in his pocket.

"Something that's for _me_ to know and for _you _to find out," Miguel replied taking her hand.

"Olor-sempai what is he talking about?" she asked looking at Miguel's pocket.

"Something special," Olor replies tapping her forehead. Tracii frowned pulling herself close to Miguel going into his pocket.

"Hey…HEY! Don't go in there," Miguel snapped pulling her hand out of the pocket. Tracii pouted giving Miguel puppy dog eyes.

"Please can I see it?" Tracii asked kissing Miguel's cheek.

"You can…tomorrow," Miguel replied opening the door to her room.

"Why?" Tracii asked playfully unzipping his uniform jacket.

"Because I said so now good night Bunnyboo," Miguel replied kissing her lips. Tracii giggled blushing softly at her new nickname "Bunnyboo." She liked it…she loved it how Miguel interacted with her…There had been no other man like him.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Tracii asked stepping into her room.

"Sorry I have to sleep in my own room tonight…Remember you have something special tomorrow," Miguel replied leaving the room. Tracii sighed plopping down on her bed.

"It's so lonely in here, Miguel-chan…I still have a room to myself," she muttered looking at her hand.

"Tracii," Coco asks.

"Is something wrong Coco-chan?" Tracii asked watching the robot sit next to her.

"Happy early birthday," Coco chimed.

"Thank you Coco-chan. Coco-chan what do you think of Miguel-chan?" Tracii asked smiling. She giggled twisting her hair like a silly school girl.

"I think he's cocky and arrogant," Coco replied.

"COCO-CHAN!" Tracii yelled.

"You asked my honest opinion…I gave it to you…he's arrogant, cocky, he cusses, he's stubborn, he can be mean, he has an anger problem, he's headstrong, he underestimates people," Coco replied.

"OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled shooing the robot off her bed.

"Tracii, you don't mean it," Coco replied hopping off her bed.

"I DO! SURE MIGUEL MIGHT BE ALL OF THOSE THINGS BUT HE'S KIND AND GENTLE! HE LOVES ME TOO!" Tracii hollered.

"Keep your voice down," Coco replied shaking.

"Why would you say such a thing?! He loves me!" Tracii replied quietly.

"You told me what I thought of him and I told you," Coco answered.

"Deactivate yourself," Tracii muttered.

"Tracii-chan," Coco replied.

"Deactivate yourself!" Tracii said firmly. Coco obeyed shutting off her main power. Tracii rolled on to her stomach angrily, _how could she say such a thing?! _Sighing Tracii quietly unbuckled her uniform belt before sliding off her skirt. Next she took off her uniform jacket before hanging her uniform. Out of a drawer she took out a pair of shorts. Afterwards she stepped into the short pulling them up to her waist.

"I hope tomorrow will be a better day," Tracii muttered climbing into bed. She gently cuddled her pillow settling in for a good sleep

---

"What if I asked her early tomorrow," Miguel thought a loud staring at her ring.

"Miguel, it's 2230 (A/N: 10:30)…Why don't you go to sleep," Olor said groggily.

"I can't sleep," Miguel replied smiling.

"Try," Olor replied covering his head with his pillow.

"If you were going to ask the woman you love to marry you wouldn't you be excited as well?" Miguel replied watching the ring go into orbit around his finger.

"If you're _tired _tomorrow…Don't you think _you'll _screw up?" Olor replied.

"Tracii would love me anyways," Miguel said lovingly.

"Miguel shut up and go to sleep!" Matthew snapped.

"Well what do you think I should do?" Miguel asked ignoring them.

"Miguel! Please just go to bed!" Olor groaned.

"Why don't you just ask her tonight," Matthew replied.

"I'm not going to ask her tonight! Tomorrow's her birthday," Miguel replied sitting up on his bed. "Besides think of how tired she'd be if I asked her tonight!"

"If we help you then will you go to bed?" Olor asked taking his head out from underneath his pillow.

"Of course," Miguel replied.

"Get up before she does…wait in her room and when she wakes propose to her," Matthew told him.

"She's a little out of it when she wakes up," Miguel replied causing Olor and Matthew to sigh with frustration.

"Serenade her," Olor muttered.

"What?" Miguel asked.

"Serenade her," Olor said louder.

"I don't think I can," Miguel replied blushing gently.

"Oh please…you sing well. Just think of it as a Disney movie," Matthew teased.

"I really don't think I can serenade her. I'll probably get tongue tied," Miguel replied.

"You said she'd love you anyways," Olor replied.

"You know you two are like the Titanic couple," Matthew joked.

"What?" Miguel replied.

"You're like the Titanic couple," Matthew laughed.

"No we're not! How are we like them?!" Miguel snapped.

"He was a blonde and she's a red head," Olor replied.

"She was wealthy and he…wasn't as fortunate," Matthew replied.

"Wait…wait…wait…We're nothing a like!" Miguel replied blushing.

"Now only thing you have to do is sketch her nude!" Matthew teased.

"I wouldn't do that. She's so frightened about being rape…I would want her to be-Why the hell are we talking about Titanic anyways?!" Miguel retorted.

"Fine fine…you're Romeo and she's Juliet," Matthew teased. Olor and Matthew snickered watching Miguel's cheeks flush.

"You two aren't helping me find a way to propose to Tracii!" Miguel snapped.

"Act like you don't know it's her birthday…leave her alone and then sneak to her room. When she comes into her room serenade her. She'll be surprised and then you know what to do next," Matthew replied.

"That's a pretty good idea," Miguel replied catching Tracii's ring.

"Good…now we can go to sleep," Olor replied lying down.

"What song should I sing to her?" Miguel asked kissing her ring before pocketing it in the velvet box.

"Miguel," Matthew groaned.

"Alright, I can think tomorrow," Miguel chuckled climbing into bed. _Tomorrow shall be the best day of her life…I love you Bunnyboo _Miguel thought. Carefully Miguel placed the velvet boxes under his pillow.

---

February 14 CE 70

---

Tracii walked through the halls looking for Miguel. _Oh where is he?_ Tracii thought.

"Tracii-chan!" Danielle called floating to her.

"Hi!" Tracii chimed hugging her.

"Happy Birthday!" Danielle replied.

"Thank you Danielle," Tracii smiled.

"From me to you, a special man is giving this to you. He loves you a lot and doesn't want you to act like a big shot. Just joking to be true but there's more that will be in store for you," Danielle replied holding out a long black velvet box.

"Danielle what is this?" Tracii asked taking the box.

"It's from that special man of yours," Danielle smiled. Tracii blushed opening the box to see a heart locket with a red ruby in the middle.

"Oh my," Tracii gasped covering her mouth.

"Woah…Tracii-chan," Danielle muttered fanning Tracii's flushed face. Tracii quietly babbled to herself getting close to fainting. Within a couple of seconds Tracii came back around.

"He didn't have to do this," Tracii mumbled as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Tracii he loves you," Danielle replied. Looking over the locket she noticed there needed to be a key to open it.

"Where's the key?" she asked closing the box.

Danielle giggled, "That's for _me _to know and _you _to find out."

"Dani! You're telling me that too?" Tracii replied with a sigh. An alarm went off causing the two women to jump.

"What's going on? We're near the PLANTs there shouldn't be any problems," said Danielle.

"What ever it is let's go," Tracii replied. The women ran to the briefing room to see so many familiar faces confused at the alarm going off.

"Tracii are you alright?" Miguel asked pulling her close.

"Yes, what's going on?" Tracii asked laying her head on his chest.

"I really don't know. I heard the Earth Forces have attacked," Miguel replied petting her head. Within a couple of minutes Commander le Creuset entered the room. Releasing Tracii the men and the women stood at attention.

"After declaring war on February 11 CE 70, the Atlantic Federation sent out an _Agamemmnon-class carrier_ to the Junius region as a show of force. A battle did partake and during this time one of their Moebius units launched a nuclear warhead. Junius seven was hit, the death toll is still increasing," le Creuset informed. Unable to hold her weight Tracii's body fell to the floor. She stared at her commander in disbelief. Murmuring filled the room as some of the women began to cry. Commander le Creuset quietly excused himself from the room.

"Tracii?" Miguel asked sitting next to her.

"My parents," Tracii muttered as tears fell from her eyes. _What should I say to her? Her parents just died…damn naturals _Miguel thought.

"Those god damn naturals," Miguel muttered angrily.

"Miguel," Tracii said weakly.

"I'm here for you," Miguel answered.

"OH MIGUEL! THEY'RE GONE!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!" she sobbed throwing herself on Miguel. Remorseful Miguel hugged Tracii gently as tears filled his eyes.

"Miguel Aiman, I know this is a bad time but there's an urgent message for you," a soldier said handing him a letter. Miguel thanked him softly opening the letter.

_Dear Miguel,_

_I don't know when we're going to see you next. Unfortunately we have lost our home because we don't have enough money to pay the bills. Also Michael is back in the hospital. I'm sorry honey that this is becoming a bigger and bigger burden on only I could get in contact with your father. I hope we'll see you soon. Michael wants to see you soon he's unable to talk. He says he's exactly like Ms. "Fuzegowa" but I'm deeply troubled by his lost of speech. Miguel I hope your relationship with Tracii is going well. We miss her smile and the joy she brings to you. I look forward to seeing her in a dress that's as white as snow while her father escorts her down the aisle._

_I love you both with all of my heart,_

_~Mother~_

_P.S. I'm looking forward to all the grandchildren you two will bring me. :')_

"What does it say?" Tracii asked holding onto Miguel's shoulders.

"Michael's in the hospital. Mother has lost our home because there are so many bills to pay," Miguel informed frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Tracii whispered crying.

"I'll take you to your room," Miguel replied picking her up gently. Miguel looked at the soldiers in the room. Many of the soldiers, men and women, were crying. _Those god damn naturals what the hell did we do to them anyways?! Those naturals declared war on us but why the hell did they destroy Junius Seven?! _Miguel thought angrily. Carefully Miguel opened the door carrying Tracii out of the room. The halls have never felt so hallow to Miguel. Tracii cried on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his shoulder tightly.

"Please don't cry, I'm going to protect you," Miguel whispered in her ear. Tracii nodded gently kissing her boyfriend's cheek. He entered her room to see Coco deactivated.

"She was making fun of you," Tracii mumbled. Miguel softly placed her down on the bed kissing her lips.

Miguel quietly got on one knee, "Tracii I know this is the wrong time…but I think it's time for me to protect you permanently. I love the way you smile and how you make me happy. I love you for the woman you are not for your status or money. Tracii Fujigawa I love you so much, would you give me the privilege of marrying you. Bunnyboo will you follow me through pain and suffering, love and kindness. Tracii will you marry me?" Miguel blushed gently presenting her with the ring he had hidden from her since they left Junius 5. (A/N: Verification need) Tracii covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes," Tracii cried glomping Miguel. Caught off guard the couple floated into space as they cried on each other's shoulder.

"Tracii I love you," Miguel cried bringing her back to her bed.

"Miguel they're gone," she muttered.

"I'm so sorry," Miguel whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek before her neck.

"I'm scared," she cried, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know…But what ever your decision, besides suicide, I support you one hundred percent," Miguel replied. Carefully Miguel slipped into bed pulling Tracii underneath the covers.

"Tracii hold me," Miguel muttered laying his head on her breasts. Soothingly Tracii went through his hair trying to calm him.

"Please don't stress yourself," Tracii whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

"It's hard not to, I'm sorry. So many things have happened today," Miguel replied frustrated.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" Tracii asked looking at his face.

"No," Miguel said harshly.

"Are you sure?" Tracii asked quietly.

"God damnit Tracii! Just…Just go away!" Miguel snapped. Heartbroken Tracii stared at Miguel in shock.

"Wha-What?" she replied.

"Just leave me alone alright," Miguel muttered.

"I…I thought you were different Mi-Miguel…I tho-thought yo-you weren't li-like Da-Darien," Tracii yelled pushing Miguel off of her.

"Don't compare me to him! I'm nothing like him!" Miguel hollered back.

"THEN DON'T YELL AT ME!" Tracii screamed.

"Shut up!" Miguel yelled.

"I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tracii cried throwing the engagement ring at his head. Sobbing she left the room in a hurry.

"FINE! I DON'T WANT YOU BACK ANYWAYS!" Miguel yelled after her. _What the hell is her problem anyways?! _Miguel thought grabbing the engagement.

"Have you gone mad?!" Danielle said from the doorway.

"What the hell do you mean that I've gone mad?!" Miguel snapped sitting up.

"Everyone could hear your argument outside. Have you forgotten about today?!" she snapped.

"Forgot what?!" Miguel yelled.

"Her parents died and so many others have to! She was only trying to cheer you up and what did you do?! You kicked her kindness into the dirt!" Danielle screamed.

Miguel stared at the ground quietly, "Damnit, what's wrong with me. How could I forget…And today's her birthday and Valentine's Day."

"Have you thought about apologizing to her yet?!" Danielle grunted.

Miguel ignored her, "I was trying to make her day enjoyable. The best birthday she would ever have…I only ended up ruining the day for her."

"Don't ignore me!" Danielle screamed.

"You defiantly get an attitude. Of course I'm going to apologize to her! I'm not heartless!" Miguel snapped. He stood up to leave her room sighing gently, _I never wanted to yell at you Tracii…I just became so frustrated with everything that has happened._

---

Tracii sobbed loudly hiding in Miguel's room. Matthew entered the room going to Tracii's aid.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Miguel…And I are through!" she sobbed grabbing on to Matthew's uniform. (A/N: Did I use the right through? *shrug*)

"I bet he didn't mean it. Miguel can be quite stubborn and angry at times," Matthew replied rubbing her back.

"He did! He said he didn't want me anyways!" she sobbed.

"It sounds like Miguel's frustrated…Miguel normally says things he doesn't mean when he's frustrated. He loves you dearly," Matthew asserted.

"NO! He doesn't love me anymore," Tracii declared through sobs.

"He does…You know how I know?" Matthew replied.

"How?" she asked looking into Matthew's eyes.

"He kept all of us up for most of the night for us to help him propose to you. Miguel has defiantly changed; Miguel's life revolves around your happiness. He loves you for you…not for any stupid reason. Tracii he wants you…yes Miguel has a temper but he loves you. He might be stubborn and mean but he longs to be with you. No matter how he acts he going to love you no matter what happens. So cheer up, okay?" Matthew encouraged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't," Tracii sobbed. Another alarm went off causing Matthew to tense up.

"Hey, I have to go. You can stay on stand by so you don't have to fight," Matthew decided. Tracii shook her head drying her eyes, _Those naturals are going to pay for what they've done to me and my family!_

"They're all going to pay!" Tracii murmured running out of the room.

"Come back here Tracii! You're in no condition to fight!" Matthew called out. Tracii ignored him running to the lockers.

"Tracii," Commander le Creuset called. Tracii stopped standing at attention.

"Tracii, you're in no condition to fight at this moment. Due to the death of your parent I believe it is unfit for me to put you in a strenuous situation. I'm placing you on stand-by. So join me up at the bridge," he continued. Saddened Tracii nodded heading towards the bridge. In Tracii's eyes a blur came towards her kissing her on the lips before leaving. Thinking nothing of it Tracii entered the elevator. Within seconds she was on the bridge.

"Tracii?" Heidi asked bewildered.

"I'm on stand-by," Tracii replied floating over to the map.

"Miguel! Your mobile suit isn't quite ready yet!" Tao called out.

"Then give me another one! I don't care if it's a standard one!" Miguel called.

"Miguel, be reasonable!" Tao replied following after him.

"I don't care what it is; give me a mobile suit! I have to prove my love to Tracii," Miguel yelled.

"There's one towards the back. Don't do anything stupid for love," Tao mumbled.

"Thanks," Miguel replied going to the mobile suit. _I'll fight for your honor Tracii, _Miguel thought climbing in. Within moments he was at the catapult launching into space.

"Tracii, watch and observe, I'll fight for you," Miguel said softly. The elevator door swooshed opening revealing Commander le Creuset.

"Commander, what are we up against?" Tracii asked watching the map.

"It seems like the Earth Forces created a new mobile armor," Commander le Creuset responded. Tracii tensed up, _could it be…could it be that one? _

"What does it look like sir?" Tracii asked her voice quivering.

""It's fairly large, almost as large as the Ginn," the Commander answered.

"Please let me sortie!" Tracii said quickly.

"Tracii, I already told you…you're not ready for combat. You're eyes are still swollen and dripping with tears. After this battle I'll allow you to sortie. Take a rest; you've been quite stressed with everything that has happened during your time off," Commander Le Creuset answered placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tracii shook her head, "I've fought against that mobile armor! It was one of the weapons responsible for taking out my fleet!"

"I'm pretty sure, Miguel will do fine. He's quite capable of defeating it on his own," Le Creuset reassured.

Tracii wasn't convinced, "Sir! Please let me go out there! There isn't just one there are about 5 or 6. My fleet was able to take out one but it cost us so many."

"Tracii, he'll do fine...Miguel has never failed a mission," le Creuset assured. Beaten, Tracii stared out into space watching the fight. _Miguel you don't know what you're up against…that mobile armor…It took my best friend away…_Tracii thought not noticing the tears streaming out of her eyes. Fifteen minutes passed without contact with Miguel causing Tracii to worry. Charily she looked at the map to see Miguel's signature was still.

"Danielle, get in contact with Miguel," le Creuset ordered.

"Right," she answered, "Miguel, can you hear me Miguel?" Static came over the com system causing Tracii to tense up.

"Try again," le Creuset order, "but this time Tracii you try." Tracii hesitantly took the microphone from Danielle.

"Miguel? Miguel! Please respond Miguel!" Tracii said weakly. They heard Miguel groan through the static.

"Miguel are you alright?!" Tracii asked her knees shaking.

"Tra-Tracii?" he asked through the static.

"Miguel, are you alright?" Tracii asked again.

"Tra-Tracii…Tra-Tracii…wh…hol…" Miguel said through the static.

"Hold on Miguel," Tracii replied. "Danielle get up." Hesitantly she stood up giving Tracii the chair. Quickly, Tracii sat down typing into the keyboard quickly. She hacked into the _Versailles _system before hacking the Ginn's system.

"His camera it's broken," Tracii muttered pulling up Miguel's camera on to the screen. It was cracked severely unable to be used for fighting. She pulled out of the systems standing up.

"Please let me sortie!" Tracii cried ferociously, "If Miguel dies what will I…" Tracii looked down shamefully.

"Tell Olor and Matthew to go with you and to use weapon figuration D. Tracii please take a machine gun," le Creuset ordered. _A machine gun?! If we're fighting against this large mobile armor I'm going to need more than a machine gun! _Tracii thought.

"Yes sir," Tracii replied leaving the room quickly. She entered the elevator thinking about Miguel. _Hang in there Miguel…_Tracii thought.

"Danielle stay in contact with Miguel," le Creuset ordered.

"Yes sir," she replied sitting back into her chair. "Can you hear Miguel?"

"Sta-….awa-y…" Miguel replied hindered from static.

"Miguel, stay with us alright we're going to send a rescue team alright?" Danielle told him.

"STAY AWAY don…co-come ne-…near!" Miguel yelled.

"Miguel hold on, Tracii is coming for you," Danielle said warmly.

"Tra-…Tracii," Miguel mumbled.

"Yes Tracii, she's coming for you, with Olor and Matthew," Danielle answered.

"N-No," Miguel said firmly. The static increased steadily before the line went dead.

"Miguel? Miguel please respond," Danielle called out. Static was her answer as Danielle turned to look at le Creuset.

"Try again Danielle," le Creuset replied. Uneasily Danielle turned around wondering if Miguel would respond.

"Miguel, please respond," Danielle asked assertively. Once again she received static as she looked at the screen. _Come on Miguel…Tracii needs you…you're all she has, _she thought.

"Olor is at the catapult," a soldier hinted.

"Systems are all green, are you ready?" Danielle said weakly.

"Yes. How is he?" Olor asked.

"We've lost all communication, you may precede," Danielle replied.

"Olor Koudenburg launching!" Olor yelled. Tracii preceded to the catapult, _Miguel please don't die on me. Please don't die on me. _

"Tracii, Commander le Creuset wants you to take Miguel's mobile suit once you get close enough. This is the reason why you're traveling light. You may precede when ready," Danielle said her voice shaking.

"Roger, Tracii Aim-Fujigawa…launch," Tracii replied. _Tracii Aiman, how did I do that? I'm Tracii Aima-Fujigawa! _Tracii thought launching into space. She met up with Olor as they waited for Matthew.

"Tracii are you sure you should be here? I mean you're already unstable right now," Olor told her.

"Miguel's in trouble, I love him and I have to protect him," Tracii replied.

"Tracii you need to stay in the ship, you'll be safer there," Olor responded.

"What is safety really? Is it security in numbers or in the arms of your lover or family?" Tracii asked.

"Matthew will take point. You stay behind so we can create a clear path for you to Miguel," Olor ordered as Matthew approached them.

"Roger," Tracii replied. Matthew flew ahead followed by Olor and then Tracii.

"There's a high heat signature at twelve o'clock. Do you think it's the mobile armor?" Olor asked.

"Probably. Scatter we'll attack from all sides," Matthew replied. Tracii growled softly seeing the mobile armor ahead of her. _That mobile armor, _Tracii thought. Miguel regained consciousness staring at his front monitor. _Now I know how Tracii felt…How scared she felt but her mobile suit wasn't this damaged…I don't know if they'll be able to get me out, _Miguel thought.

"Tra…ca-n…yo-you……….he-….ar me?" Miguel asked trying to get through the static.

"Miguel?! Where are you?!" Tracii asked.

"Go…go….ba-ack………go……..ba…ck to th-e shi-ship," Miguel ordered. _She won't listen to me…I know that she won't _Miguel thought with a smile.

"Miguel! Where are you?! Tell me!" Tracii demanded. Miguel chuckled, _damn if I could move I would have self destructed ages ago. It would never hurt to try. _Through his pain Miguel weakly dialed in the numbers for the self destruct. With all his strength Miguel tried to pull out the fuse.

"Tra…I-……..lo-lov….you," Miguel called out waiting for the detonation. He smiled at the dreams, opportunities, and feeling they had together.

"Miguel? Miguel! Hang on okay!" Tracii yelled coming out of her hiding spot.

"Tracii don't let your feelings get the best of you!" Olor barked.

"Damnit! Get Tracii back here," Matthew yelled emerging from his spot as well.

"I don't care!" Tracii screamed only to gasp at the sight she saw in front of her. The gigantic dark green mobile armor held Miguel in its pincer grip. Miguel's cockpit was almost completely crushed. The hunk of armor was disk shape that had four pincers and was too large for one person to control alone.

"What's wrong with this machine?! Come on explode!" Miguel yelled.

"Hey boss…It's that dark blue Ginn again," a soldier chuckled.

"Tracii…wasn't that her name?" 'boss' replied.

"Yeah, she kept crying. What a wimpy coordinator," another soldier laughed.

"Why don't we do some psychological warfare on our crybaby," the boss replied.

"Tracii! Tracii! You're in its firing range! Tracii get out of there!" Matthew screamed flying in front of her.

"Matthew," Tracii muttered.

"Get out of here. I know seeing Miguel in this condition is heartbreaking for you but you need to go back into hiding!" Matthew replied.

"No! I can't! I can't abandon Miguel!" replied Tracii.

"So that's what his name is…Miguel. Are you two an item?" boss asked. Tracii shivered, _Who…who…no, no, no…_

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" Tracii screamed firing at the mobile armor. Unfortunate for her the bullets only scratched the surface, barely penetrating the thick armor.

"It seems like you still have a potty mouth. You know I'm not squeezing that hard on Miguel's mobile suit…What if I did this," boss smirked forcing the pincer to close more. Miguel screamed feeling the pressure of the metal upon him.

"MIGUEL! TO HELL WITH YOU IDIOTS!" Tracii hollered pulling out her sword.

"Come on Matthew she's the only one fighting! We have to attack!" Olor snapped.

"We need order, we can't be careless!" Matthew replied.

"Screw order!" Olor yelled firing a rocket at the mobile armor.

"Olor please! If we're careless then Miguel might die!" Matthew retaliated.

"Olor, I agree with Matthew. We can't be careless. I've been careless," Tracii replied shamefully.

"Tracii, if we create a window, do you think you could get close enough to get Miguel out of there?" thought Matthew.

"I…I don't know…I…can't…Miguel…I-I can't!" Tracii muttered.

"Tracii yes you can! Miguel is relying on you," Olor replied.

"I can't…I'll mess up!" Tracii cried.

"Tra…kil…me," Miguel begged.

"What!?" Tracii replied dodging a beam from the mobile armor.

"If……u…..can-t…sa-save………the-then kill me," Miguel begged losing some feeling in his arm.

"I can't do that either!" Tracii cried.

"Tracii have confidence in yourself! You can save him as long as you have faith!" Matthew replied, she weakly nodded staring at Miguel's mobile suit.

"I guess I can do it," Tracii muttered softly to herself. She had saved the lives of her comrades many times by delivering the fatal blow to an enemy mobile suit but this was a different case. She was rescuing the life of her lover that could die at any moment. Her mental state was weak creating instability in the handling of her mobile suit.

Tracii watched the fight between the mobile suits and the mobile armor waiting for the opening she so very needed. A beam there, a projectile here and the occasional accidental friendly fire created a problem as Tracii fought her way to the center. Her window opened quickly as Olor and Matthew swarmed the mobile armor like flies. Taking her Ginn sword she charged the hunk of metal hacking vehemently freeing Miguel from his prison crushing prison.

"Boss, I think it's time to retreat," his subordinate announced, "We have to tend to the "egg" our commander brought back."

"Right," Boss replied. _I hope he dies soon so Tracii will feel an increasing amount of pain…_he thought launching several signal flares to hide their escape. The Z.A.F.T. soldiers covered their eyes retreating from the area. Tracii held on to Miguel's unit as they floated through space. Ever so often Miguel would moan softly trying to move the controls so Tracii's mobile suit would not waste energy.

"Danielle were returning to base, have an emergency medical unit on stand by in the hangar. Miguel's injured pretty bad," Matthew informed.

"Right, I'll send one now," Danielle answered typing into the computer before her.

"Danielle, why don't you go as well? You are registered nurse on the _Versailles,_" Commander le Creuset ordered.

"Sir not to argue, but what about being the operator?" Danielle answered swiveling in her chair to see her commander. Her commander was her biggest confession besides the question of love and being loved.

"I can take over your duties here. Miguel needs to be tended to and we need every available nurse to help him," le Creuset replied waving her out of the bridge. Danielle left the bridge entering the elevator hitting the button down. It reached the bottom ringing softly as the door openly smoothly as a worried Danielle appeared. With the help of the hand rail (A/N: I have no idea what it's called) she floated quickly through the barren corridors of the _Versailles. _Within a split second she was thrust against a wall by Cary, her friends giggled evilly crowding around the defenseless Danielle.

"Excuse me dear sister," Danielle muttered bowing slightly averting her eyes to avoid Cary's eyes.

Cary kissed her lips softly, "See how she squirms?" Her friends laughed as Danielle writhed from the pressure.

"What do you want dear sister?" Danielle asked weakly.

Cary slapped her across the face, "How dare you talk to me like that!"

"What would you like dear sister?" Danielle asked writhing.

"That's more like it. I want you to go to our room okay?" Cary replied.

"I can't…I have an order," Danielle replied breaking through the barrier of eyes propelling herself down the hall.

"I know that you're in love with Matthew!" Cary cried out smirking. Danielle shook off the thoughts going into another elevator…

---

"Hey Olor…Tracii has made a peep, do you think we should be worried?" Matthew asked.

"Tracii's probably worrying about Miguel, I think it will be better to leave her alone for the time being," Olor responded looking at her unit.

"Right, I think all of us are worried," Matthew replied. _Please don't die…I don't mind if you loose a hand…or a finger…You'll still be my Miguel. Just don't die! Please don't die…I was too foolish to save you sooner! _Tracii thought as tears floated from her eyes.

"Tracii, you don't have to respond but you go in first with Miguel. He needs to be tended to immediately," Matthew ordered. As he suspected Tracii didn't respond as they approached the ship. Tracii flew in first making 180 degree turn for the cables to catch her mobile suit. Feeling the tension in the cables Tracii lowered Miguel's damaged unit to the floor before exiting the mobile suit. She knew that the emergency crew would take some time to expand the cockpit to rescue Miguel. Anxiously Tracii waited with the other pilots as the "jaws of life" pried opened Miguel's cockpit to a gruesome sight.

His head hung low as sparks popped around him from time to time. The wires were hanging in multiple places around the cockpit, some were in front of his face. Large glass shards stuck out of his flesh in his thigh and shoulder. The glass of his helmet seemed to be broken, his right hand was bent backwards broken and his breathing was weak and husky. Blood floated and was splattered across the controls and the main console. Tracii covered her mouth as tears came out of her eyes.

"Miguel?!" she asked weakly. He didn't budge seeming to be unconscious or he didn't hear her. "Miguel!" she cried louder shaking her head thinking that he was dead.

"Trac-ce?" he muttered trying to sit up.

"No! Stay still Miguel! Please don't move! You'll get injured!" Tracii cried.

Miguel stopped laughing huskily, "I-I wo-wo-won't ge-get hu-rt."

"Please Miguel," Tracii said softly as the emergency crew took him out of the mobile suit to see another glass shard coming out of abdomen and chest. Tracii cried loudly trying to get to him.

"Tracii stop!" Olor replied holding her back.

"If he sees you he might injure himself more!" Matthew replied.

"This was all my fault. If I never…If I never…" Tracii muttered before sobbing.

"Danielle, why don't you take Tracii to the locker room and then to her quarters," Olor suggested noticing her nearby.

"I can't," Danielle replied following Miguel on the stretcher.

"I'm fine," Tracii replied drying her tears. Miguel playfully waved bye to Tracii before closing his eyes, _Tracii I love you._

"Danielle we don't need your help," a doctor told her. She stopped reluctantly floating in the hangar. She looked down in dismay holding her hands towards her face, _I can't do anything right can I? _

"Ms. Danielle, are you alright?" Matthew asked. Danielle blushed hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm fine," she muffled.

"Are you sure? Let me get dressed and then can we talk?" he asked. Her face turned red as she nodded softly. Matthew left her with Olor heading to the lockers.

"She likes you," Olor told him.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Matthew replied surprised.

"Didn't you notice her blush?" Olor replied bewildered.

"A little, I thought I just scared her," said Matthew.

"She like you. Do you like her?" Olor asked opening the door to the locker room.

"Define like?" Matthew muttered blushing softly.

"So you love her!" Olor smirked.

"I never said that!" Matthew replied forcing the locker opened.

"The way you call her MISS Danielle. Isn't that sweet that _you_ have a crush on _her_!" Olor laughed.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Matthew said defensively.

"You're in love with her then…Just admit it," Olor replied slyly.

"Fine I don't. I have places to and the world to see besides your ugly face," Matthew replied shutting his locker. He left the room with a smirk, _that'll keep his mouth shut for awhile. _Matthew searched near by trying to find Danielle the crush of his life. She was nowhere to be found so Matthew expanded his search to find his faire maiden. He found her leaning against a wall visibly shaking and terrified.

"Miss Danielle?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped quickly before propelling herself forward away from him. He grabbed her hand pulling her close to him. Danielle blushed softly before struggling to get away from him.

"Please let me go!" she cried pushing against his chest to get away.

"Don't go, I thought we were going to talk?!" Matthew replied holding on to her tightly.

"I have to go! Please just let me go!" Danielle replied trying to hide her bruised cheek. Within fifteen minutes Matthew was able to calm down his maiden.

"Can we talk in private?" Matthew asked taking her by the hand leading her to his room.

"N-No…I have to go," she muttered.

"Only for a little while," Matthew answered continuing down the hall.

"Please, I need to go back to my room," she said softly as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"I just need to talk to you a little, it will only take a couple minutes," Matthew replied opening the door to his room. He pushed her in directing her to his bed.

"Please Matthew…I have to go," she muttered. Matthew ignored her plea sitting her down on his bed. He sat next to her taking her hand within his. She blushed gently looking away from Matthew's eyes.

"Ms. Danielle, is everything is alright? You have a bruised cheek and you were visibly shaken when I found you," Matthew explained.

"I…I hit myself," she muttered.

"Ms. Danielle…It's obvious that someone is tormenting you. Please let me help," Matthew expressed.

"Cary," she replied.

"Cary? So she's the one doing this to you?!" Matthew replied angrily.

"I can't do anything against her," she said weakly.

"Why not?! You need to do defend yourself!" Matthew stated firmly. She looked into his eyes shaking her head sadly.

"She's my sister…Father told me to obey everything she told me to and if I don't then he'll disown me," Danielle said softly.

"Cary's your sister?!" Matthew said bewildered.

"Yes," Danielle muttered.

"Please stay here for the night," Matthew said changing the subject.

"I can't," Danielle said sadly.

"Yes you can! Stop saying you can't and if Cary finds out then I'll take the blame for it," Matthew replied hugging her gently.

"I can't…I'm sorry but I have to go now or…Cary will try to do things to me," Danielle replied.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" she said frantically. Danielle stood up racing to the door.

"Ms. Danielle!" Matthew said quickly. He jumped after her pulling her on to his bed.

"Let me go!" Danielle cried as a bright red hickey was revealed on her neck.

"Who gave you the hickey?" Matthew asked pulling Danielle under the sheets.

"C-Cary…She's bisexual," Danielle replied ashamed. _I didn't expect that, _Matthew thought as his eye twitched.

"Stay here. I'll keep you safe," Matthew said soothingly rubbing her back. Danielle relaxed slightly feeling safe in Matthew's arms.

"I-I don't know," Danielle replied having mixed feelings about staying or leaving.

"I'll keep you safe, now and forever," Matthew said blushing.

"Promise?" Danielle asked looking into his eyes. Her face was red as it inched closer to Matthew's face.

"I promise, till the day I die and afterwards," Matthew replied getting ready to kiss Danielle's lips. Their lips brushed up against each others before Danielle withdrew.

"I-I'm sorry," Danielle muttered placing her head on Matthew's chest.

"It's alright. Why don't you take off your uniform so you don't ruin it," Matthew replied. She nodded softly quickly slipping off her uniform as Matthew did the same.

"It's cold," Danielle muttered watching her uniform float in space. Matthew kissed the top of her head rubbing her back softly.

"I'll make you warmer," Matthew replied wrapping his arms around her tightly. Feeling secure Danielle closed her eyes wrapping her arms around Matthew's neck. Matthew watched her sleep continuing to rub her back lovingly. _I finally met the girl of my dreams…so I guess…this is the way Miguel feels,_ Matthew thought closing his eyes.

---

Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter :3

I know late posting but I had the best V-day ever :3


	28. Chapter 24

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 24

---

I hope I'll have lots of time in the following weeks.

Quite honestly…The EKG sticky pads…They HONESTLY hurt when coming off…Especially when you're in the emergency room. A couple arm hairs were ripped off due to the sticky pads, also called leads.

---

Tracii sat next to Miguel's hospital bed rubbing his arm quietly. His body lay still in the cold air of the infirmary. A tube was inserted into his left arm dripping Tracii's sweet blood into Miguel's arm. Another came out of his right leg dripping the I.V. fluid that will keep him hydrated. The last tube was inserted down his mouth into his windpipe to support his breathing because his left lung had collapsed. Six EKG leads were placed around his heart and one on each of the four limbs. A finger clip was also added to check Miguel's pulse. Tracii sighed softly staring at Miguel's emotionless face.

_"I…I thought you were different Mi-Miguel…I tho-thought yo-you weren't li-like Da-Darien," Tracii yelled pushing Miguel off of her._

"_Don't compare me to him! I'm nothing like him!" Miguel hollered back._

"_THEN DON'T YELL AT ME!" Tracii screamed._

"_Shut up!" Miguel yelled._

"_I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tracii cried throwing the engagement ring at his head. Sobbing she left the room in a hurry._

"_FINE! I DON'T WANT YOU BACK ANYWAYS!" Miguel yelled after her. __What the hell is her problem anyways?! __Miguel thought grabbing the engagement._

Tracii replayed this scene over and over in her head. _What was I thinking?! This is all my fault! _Tracii's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the doctor.

"How is he?! Is he going to live?!" Tracii asked anxiously.

"He's in a coma, but his wounds are healing," the doctor replied. Tracii looked down in despair before looking at Miguel's face.

"I know you probably don't know…but how long?" Tracii asked quietly.

"Tracii it could be a couple days to months and maybe years. It's up to Miguel's will," the doctor replied.

"Oh Miguel…What have I done?!" Tracii asked herself. Tears floated away from her face as she held herself tightly. The doctor left quietly to allow Tracii to be alone.

---

Matthew watched Danielle sleep kissing her nose softly. She woke up slowly staring at Matthew's face. They blushed lightly staring at each other. Remembering that she had to go back to her room last night she panicked. Danielle kicked Matthew quickly jumping out of the bed, _Cary's going to kill me!, _she thought.

"Ms. Danielle stop! Stop! Stop! Calm down!" Matthew called out pulling Danielle close.

"Let me go! I'm so dead! I'm SOOOO dead!" Danielle yelled.

"Please calm down, Ms. Danielle!" Matthew replied. She shook her head violently scratching his face once. He grunted in pain taking hold of her hands.

"Please let me go! PLEASE!" Danielle cried. She cried on his shoulder before slumping in his arms.

"There there…I'll be with you all the way," Matthew replied kissing her nose softly. She blushed softly regaining her composure wrapping her arms around Matthew.

"Why don't we dress and I'll take you to your room," Matthew suggested looking down at her bare legs blushing. _Damn she has hot legs…They look so soft and sexy…_Matthew thought grabbing her skirt. She blushed softly dressing in front of him. He turned around dressing as well with a hint of blush on his face.

"I'm sorry," Danielle said softly running out of the room.

"Ms. Danielle!" Matthew yelled running after her. She virtually disappeared once he turned the corner. _Damn…What was I thinking?! _Matthew thought looking for her.

"So you were with Matthew last night?" Cary asked cornering in the defenseless Danielle. She looked down in agreement.

"I'm s-sorry…It wo-won't hap-happen again," Danielle said softly.

"I don't believe you. I think father should know about this," Cary giggled evilly. Her friends behind her laughed cornering Danielle even more.

"I pr-promise," she said shrinking.

"Why don't we see how loyal you are," her friend on the left said smirking.

"Please…not that!" Danielle said quietly. Quickly a hand pulled Danielle away from the three beasts protecting her from their flames.

"Why don't you guys leave her alone?!" Matthew said firmly.

"Danielle," Cary called sharply ignoring Matthew. Breaking free of his grip she ran back to Cary sadly.

"Ms. Danielle you don't have to do what she says!" Matthew pleaded extending an arm to her. Danielle shook her head quickly before hiding behind the three girls.

"Father will disown me," Danielle replied softly.

"What's going on here," Commander le Creuset asked in a mysterious tone. He seemed to materialized out of thin air since no one had seen him coming. The obedient soldiers stood at attention saluting to their commander.

"Nothing sir," Cary replied much to Danielle dismay.

"It doesn't seem like that is the case. Come here Danielle," le Creuset instructed. Danielle reluctantly walked over to him shaking.

"Yes sir?" she asked softly.

"Show me your arms," he replied. Trembling more she rolled up her sleeves to reveal scars across her lower arm and on her hands.

"As I suspected…Danielle, you've been acting quite cowardly lately so I suspected foul play. But I didn't believe that it was from your sister," Commander le Creuset responded.

"I'm sorry sir," she said softly looking down.

"Matthew go with Danielle to her room so she can pack. She will be moving to Tracii's room," Commander le Creuset commanded. Matthew and Danielle saluted before leaving the presence of their commander.

"As for you three…I am _dissatisfied _with you Cary, Aceline, and Naeva. Every person on this ship makes up one long chain. If one link begins to break what do you think will happen?" the stern commander asked.

"There is a chance that we can endanger the ship and it's crew sir," Naeva replied.

"Correct. If I hear that you three are picking on young Danielle again. It won't only be a warning," Commander le Creuset replied in a cold mysterious, threatening tone. The girls gulped as they were dismissed quietly. As quickly as Commander le Creuset came he left in a flash in an unknown direction.

"Ms. Danielle," Matthew asked quietly. She didn't reply trying to find the right words.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Matthew reassured patting her shoulder.

"Yes there is…I got you involved with everything and now you know the truth…I'm nothing but a coward," Danielle said softly bowing her head in shame.

"You're not a coward. It takes courage for what you did last night. You may be scared on the inside but you're a strong girl on the inside," Matthew replied confusingly.

"Wait…What?" Danielle replied kissing his cheek softly. Matthew blushes softly opening the door to Danielle's room.

"Woah," Matthew said softly touching the area she kissed.

"What?" she asked blushing heavily.

"Nothing. Do you know Miguel's condition by any chance?" Matthew asked changing the subject.

"He's in critical condition and I believe in a coma as well," Danielle replied.

"Are you serious?" Matthew said surprised.

"Yeah, poor Tracii…there's nothing she can do but sit and wait," Danielle replied sadly.

"You're good friends with her right?" Matthew asked watching her pack.

"Yes, I'm one of the few people who tried to get to know her," Danielle said softly. Her hands trembled once she was done packing.

"Hey there's nothing to be scared of anymore," Matthew comforted wrapping an arm around her waist. She gasped quickly turning around in his grip so they were facing face to face. She blushed softly staring into Matthew's eyes. Tears came to her eyes quickly as she sobbed on his chest. Matthew rubbed her back softly grabbing her packed bag.

"Why don't go drop your things off and then we can go visit Tracii, alright?" Matthew asked as she finished crying.

"Alright," Danielle replied blushing softly. He escorted her out of the room placing her bag on his shoulder. She stared at it reaching over slowly to take it off his shoulder.

"It's alright, I can take it," Matthew said warmly kissing her hand.

"But, it's my bag," Danielle said softly.

"I love you enough to carry it for you?" Matthew said holding her bag away from her. They dropped her bag off on the spare bed before heading for the infirmary.

---

So I got a little sick…the end might not be good. DX


	29. Chapter 25

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 25

---

"It's been five days. She almost never moves from that spot. How long do you think she's going to stay there?" A nurse gossiped quietly.

"She basically lost her whole family. You know that Miguel and Tracii were so in love!" another said quietly.

"Do you think he's ever going to wake up?" the first nurse asked.

"Shhhhhh! Don't say that so loudly! She just stopped crying!" hushed a nurse.

"Ladies the infirmary isn't a gossip party. Please get back to your stations," the doctor on duty said from his chair.

"Yes sir," they called out disbanding. The only nurse that didn't move was Cary, she stayed still watching Tracii sitting next to the sick Miguel. Tracii wept quietly allowing the tears to float around her like sparkling diamonds. _Her eyes are so beautiful when they're wet, _Cary thought blushing. She casually walked over to Tracii sitting on the ground next to her. Lovingly she laid her head on Tracii's lap startling her.

"Don't cry Tracii, I'll be there for you. I'll protect you. Has anyone ever told how beautiful your eyes are? You know I've been denying my feelings for you for a long time. Besides Miguel I love you. I love everything about you and I want you to love me as much as I love you!" Cary declared inching closer to Tracii's face.

Deeply appalled and frightened Tracii slap Cary's face, "Stop playing with my feelings! You've never liked me and you never will!"

"I love you Tracii! I really do! Just let me kiss you! I'll be a better partner than Miguel ever was!" Cary replied trying to get closer to Tracii. Tracii fell of the stool floating into space.

"No one can ever replace Miguel, not you not anyone!" Tracii replied.

"Why won't you love me?! Why! Is it because I'm a girl is that it?!" Cary yelled grabbing Tracii's hair shoving her into the ground. They bounced roughly off the hard titanium floor and back into space.

"Let my hair go! I don't love you because you're cruel hearted and you want what ever you want. ALSO I'm straight! I'm not into loving another girl!" Tracii hollered separating them from each other.

"I'm not giving up so easy! You're going to love me!" Cary cried springing off a wall and back at Tracii. Unfortunate for Tracii their lips met during the struggle causing Tracii to be stunned by fear. Like Darien Cary was demanding and pushy thrusting her tongue into Tracii's mouth to savor their most likely one and ONLY kiss. Regaining her composure Tracii punched Cary in the stomach so she would release her lips.

"Your lips are so soft…Softer than I thought they would be…" Cary thought.

"That's just gross! Don't ever do that again! You know if Darien was still here you two would make the perfect couple!" Tracii spat wiping her lips on her sleeves.

Cary snorted, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?!" Tracii retaliated noticing the other nurses shrinking in a corner.

"He's still alive stupid," Cary replied picking the dirt under her finger nails.

"That's a lie! I shot him! He was going to kill me! I shot him in self-defense! He died right there! He was going to shoot Miguel and me! That's a LIE!" Tracii hollered pushing Cary into the nearest wall. Tracii's eyes burned with passionate anger as she threatened Cary by raising a fist to her face.

"It's NOT a LIE! Why do you think I would lie about something about this! I always wanted Miguel…But you on the side. You never saw the med-evac. So you wouldn't know anything. Darien just barely survived but he has to use so many prosthetic parts to keep him alive," Cary replied biting Tracii's neck causing it to bleed before punching Tracii in the stomach repeatedly.

"Your blood taste as good as your kisses do," Cary replied after a near immobilized Tracii rolled on to her stomach on the floor.

"What are you nurses doing standing there? Help me!" Tracii moaned. The nurses in the corner that were flocked together like sheep came slowly out of the corner towards Tracii.

"Tracii, take in what you've heard. Darien…he's living baby, and you know him. He's coming after you babe," Cary muttered going back to her station. Tracii coughed quietly looking at Miguel face. His conditions were improving but he still was far too weak. She coughed quietly sitting up holding her belly.

"Why did you just stand there?" Tracii asked pulling herself back to Miguel's bed.

"Cary would have attacked us," One nurse said frightened.

"Are you guys really cowards?" Tracii asked touching the blood that spilled from her mouth.

"She would have killed us!" she cried helping Tracii on to the stool. Tracii glared at the nurse giving a slight growl.

"There was only one of her! There was only one of her! There were five of you!" Tracii replied.

"The more you hang around Miguel the more like Miguel you become," the nurse replied.

"THEN ADMIT IT! You didn't want to help me!" Tracii snapped.

"I didn't…If you were gone then Miguel would go out with me," the nurse replied.

"Miguel wouldn't betray me like that!" Tracii replied standing up. Upon reaching her feet Tracii stumbled feeling dizzy from the impacts to her stomach. Tracii plopped back down on the stool leaning over Miguel. Quickly regaining her composure she sat up holding Miguel's hand. He didn't budge causing Tracii to weep softly to herself.

"Miguel! Miguel! Miguel! Wake up! Please Miguel! Please! Miguel! Miguel! Wake up…I just want you to wake up! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Miguel! I'm so sorry Miguel! MIGUEL!" Tracii cried sobbing into her hands. Tracii ran out of the infirmary and down the hall. She darted past Olor who was on his way to see Miguel.

"Tracii?" Olor muttered. Concerned he followed her into the storage room. Not to alarm her he hid behind some boxes.

"This is it…I can't forgive myself for what has happened to Miguel. I love him so much but I almost killed him. It was my fault that Miguel was injured…My fault for offering him a massage…If I never did that…We would have never have argued. This is it for me…I'm sorry Miguel I really did love you," Tracii cried holding a combat knife at her neck.

"So you're giving up?" Olor called out coming out from behind the boxes.

"Olor…You're not me! There's no way out!" Tracii hollered as tears continued to pour down her face.

"No I'm not you but don't you want to see Miguel get better? Don't you want to see him when he wakes up?" Olor replied walking cautiously to her.

"Yes but…there's no way out!" Tracii cried.

"If there was no way out Tracii then you would have already slit your throat," Olor stated sitting next to her on the ground.

"Olor…It was all my fault," she sobbed allowing Olor to take the weapon from her.

"No it wasn't. Tracii don't blame yourself for what happened. Even if you two didn't fight Miguel would have probably sustained the same injuries," Olor suggested helping Tracii out of the room and back into the infirmary.

"Doctor, can we get her some medication so she can sleep?" Olor asked sitting her on a bed. Distressed about Tracii's condition Danielle, who was now on duty, sat next to Tracii.

"Are you alright Tracii?" Danielle asked hugging her friend. Tracii stared at Danielle for a brief moment before sobbing on her chest.

"Oh Danielle I'm scared!" Tracii said through her sobs.

"It's alright Tracii, he's going to be alright. His conditions are improving so much. In another five days or so he won't need that tube down his throat," Danielle replied rubbing her hand.

"Normally I wouldn't suggest giving a sedative but in Tracii's case she's been up for five days and she needs her sleep to survive being a pilot. You can only give this to Tracii if she wants it," the doctor warned Olor holding out a cup with a single green pill in it. Olor nodded taking the pill to Tracii.

"Here Tracii, take this," Olor told Tracii giving her a glass of water and the pill. Drying her tears Tracii took the water and pill swallowing them in one gulp.

"That was a little quick," Olor said stunned.

"I already know what that pill is. I've had it before," Tracii replied lying down in the bed.

"You have? When?" Olor asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later…when…when……I'm not……ti-tired," Tracii replied falling asleep quickly.

"Hello doctor is Ms. Danielle here?" Matthew asked looking around the infirmary.

"Matthew," Danielle called standing up blushing.

"Hey are you alright?" Matthew asked pulling her into a close hold. "I heard that something happened here today and I got worried."

"I'm fine, I just got here," Danielle replied looking into to his eyes lovingly.

Olor cleared his throat, "How long have you two been an item?!" Matthew and Danielle blushed gently as she hid her head in Matthew's chest.

"Just recently," Matthew replied rubbing Danielle's back.

---

I'm working pretty fast getting chapters out now aren't I?


	30. Chapter 26

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 26

---

Sorry _Darkangelsonic _I read your message wrong. Stupid me for not wearing my glasses XP

---

Matthew stared at the blood running down Tracii's neck getting a sick feeling in his stomach. _I'm a soldier! Why I am getting squeamish over a little bit of blood?! _Matthew thought feeling him lose his balance slightly.

"Matthew?" Danielle asked placing her hands on Matthew's cheeks. His words became slurred as he fell to his knees.

"Matthew!" Danielle said louder going to the ground with him. She rubbed his cheeks softly as he passed out in her arms. She hesitated leaning his head on her breasts before standing up._ What should I do with him now? Lay him in a bed. No…Get him to come around,_ Danielle thought lying him back down on the ground. Quietly she raised his feet placing them on the nearest chair. Danielle got to her feet propelling herself to the nearest cabinet. She took out gauze and alcohol carefully wetting the gauze before bringing it back to Matthew. His eyes were still closed as she waved the gaze filled with alcohol in front of his face. Within moments he groaned softly trying to sit up.

"Lay down Matthew. You could pass out again," Danielle told him calmly. She placed a hand on his shoulder while taking out a blood pressure pump and stethoscope.

"I passed out?" Matthew asked in a daze.

"Yes," she replied removing his uniform belt and his uniform jacket. Afterwards she slipped the blood pressure pump cuff on to his arm and placing the stethoscope on the inside of his elbow tightening it before pumping air into the cuff. As it tightened she placed the stethoscope ear pieces in her ears listening to his heart. At a certain pressure Danielle stopped pumping letting out the air at a smooth steady rate.

"Blood pressure normal, heart beat's good. Can someone get me some orange juice and a straw?" she said removing the cuff and stethoscope. A nurse brought her the items quickly before going back to her station.

"Drink this," Danielle said lovingly lifting his head so he could drink the fluid.

"No no, I'm fine," Matthew replied blushing softly.

"It's what I have to do. Drink it," Danielle told him.

"Fine," he answered sluggishly taking the straw in his mouth sucking in the bittersweet liquid.

"I'm going to help you to a bed where I'll take some blood samples alright?" Danielle ordered helping him sit up slowly.

"It really isn't necessary," Matthew replied getting the sick feeling in his stomach again.

"Yes it is," Danielle answered kissing his nose.

"Ms. Danielle I commonly pass out at the sight of blood," Matthew whispered in her ear. She nodded but still proceeded to the bed.

"I have to go through procedure, sorry Matthew," she replied.

"Please, please don't," Matthew complained.

"Danielle stop," the doctor ordered.

"But," Danielle said softly holding Matthew's hand.

"He's in here often for fainting from blood," the doctor replied, "besides _your _love will be _his _cure." Danielle blushed heavily looking back at Matthew.

"How did you know?" Danielle asked softly.

"It's obvious, take him to his room. After that you're done for the day," The doctor replied.

"I'll take her to _her_ room though," Matthew replied getting out of the room. He carefully picked up Danielle causing her to squeal softly.

"Put me down, put me down!" she cried covering her mouth.

"I like carrying you," Matthew replied kissing her cheek.

"Take it easy now Matthew. You need to make sure you don't have any sudden movements. This is your first guy Danielle!" the doctor called. She blushed softly as Matthew placed her on the ground.

"Race you back to your new room!" Matthew called messing up her hair. Danielle sighed frustrated before chasing after him.

"Come back here Matthew!" she cried. She ran after him trying to get to Matthew. He got to her room going inside quickly. Within moments Danielle was behind him huffing softly before opening the door. She suspiciously walked in turning on the lights. Much to her surprise Matthew hugged her tightly twirling her in his arms. Danielle giggled softly before kissing his cheek.

"I love you…I love you…I love you," Matthew said hugging her tightly. Once they reached the ground Matthew stared into his eyes lovingly. She stared back with the same loving affecting. She giggled nervously as she inched towards his face at a snails pace. Matthew initially shocked moved slowly towards her face. Their lips brushed slightly before Danielle pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she murmured looking down ashamed.

"Good things come to those who wait. I don't mind waiting for you," Matthew replied kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry," Danielle responded.

"Please don't be, I want you to feel comfortable," Matthew replied.

"I'm still sorry…This will be my first kiss, I'm just scared," she said softly holding Matthew's hand.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow. We'll go as slow as you like," Matthew said hugging her tightly. She nodded ashamed before breaking out in tears.

"I'm sorry!" she cried leaning her head on his shoulder. _She's very emotional…I wonder if it's from the abuse of her sister… _Matthew thought rubbing her back.

"No reason to be sorry. Not to nosey but did your sister abuse you?" Matthew asked hoping he wouldn't get slapped for the question. On his now wet uniform, from her tears, Danielle moved her head slowly up and down before pulling herself even closer to him.

"Do you…Do you want to talk about it?" Matthew asked pulling her to her bed. She quickly moved her head side to side trying to stop her tears.

"Can I see your beautiful face?" Matthew asked lifting her off his uniform. He smoothed down her hair gently before kissing her forehead. Danielle blushed softly as he kissed her again. She tried to brush the tears away only causing them to become red.

"You don't have to brush them away. Just stop crying when you feel like it," Matthew replied rubbing her face gently.

"Matthew, this the first time I've ever been in love. I've had so many crushes and my sister has always crushed my crush by telling him. I felt so humiliated and scared that I always blocked myself from love and falling in love. I wouldn't be a good match for anyone," she confessed.

"You're a good match for me," Matthew said kissing her palm. She blushed softly looking away.

"How…How do you know?" Danielle asked softly.

"How I know?" Matthew chuckled. "I know because you're the only one to inspire true feelings of love in me." He tapped her nose before tickling her sides. She laughed softly trying to get out of his hold.

"But what about my sister?" she asked gasping for breath from laughter.

"What about her? I still don't see how you two are twins I mean she's a lot lighter tha-I'm sorry that didn't come out right," Matthew said sorrowfully.

"It's alright. I'm a first generation coordinator. My parents wanted the perfect child but my father wanted a light child like him and my mother just wanted a child. My mother just wanted her child to be a special child. They decided just to have twins so my sister looks like my father and a little like my mother while I look like both of them with swarthy skin like my mother," Danielle explained.

"So if I get my facts straight then your father was a blonde?" Matthew asked slightly confused.

"Yes," Danielle replied.

"How come he doesn't like you that much?" Matthew asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"When I was born I was really sick. My father thinks that I'm a very sick child even today. He always calls Cary his good child. I'm him bad child," Danielle responded sadly.

"You're a strong girl and I love you," Matthew replied kissing her cheeks before lying Danielle on her back.

"Um…um…What are you doing?" Danielle asked. Her heart began to pound nervously as Matthew leaned over her.

"I actually have no idea," Matthew replied sitting up. _What was I doing? From her point of view it seems like I was about rape her, _Matthew thought hitting his head.

"Is everything alright?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. My shift is about to start so I have to go. Why don't you take a nap and I'll meet up with you in three hours," Matthew replied kissing her hand.

"Alright," Danielle replied hugging him tightly.

---

(Ten days since Miguel's injury)

---

_Tracii giggled softly running away from Miguel in a field of sunflowers. Miguel smiled chasing after her._

_"Come Miguel! Come on follow me," Tracii called out smiling._

_"Wait up Tracii!" Miguel called desperately trying to catch up with her._

_"Come on Miguel! Follow me!" Tracii called out turning around to catch up with him._

_"Tracii!" Miguel cried as she disappeared over the hill. The flowers turned to dust as quickly as Miguel could blink._

_"Come Miguel! Follow me," Miguel heard. "Follow me to your death!"_

_"Tracii! Where are you?! Come on Tracii we need to get out of here!" Miguel screamed looking around for her._

_"I'm right here Miguel," a hideously deformed creature replied behind him. Miguel turned around shocked at what he saw._

_"You might look different on the outside but Tracii what happened to you?" Miguel asked trying to embrace the creature._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the creature screamed scratching Miguel._

_"OW! Tracii what's going on?" Miguel cried staring at the creature._

_"Miguel, come with me to your death!" Tracii smiled._

_"Tracii, what's gotten in to you?!" Miguel asked feeling blood run down his face._

_"Nothing Miguel," she smirked, "love just…hurts!" The creature pounced on Miguel biting his neck like a savage beast. Miguel screamed loudly forcing "Tracii" off of him._

_"You're not Tracii! Tracii would never try to hurt me! Tracii would never hurt me!" Miguel cried as his blood splattered across the ground._

_"I am Tracii. Don't I look like her?" the creature replied._

_"No! I have to get out of here!" Miguel muttered running away the creature._

---

"His brain is showing so much activity," the doctor informed Tracii is they stared at a screen.

"Really? Does that mean he's going to wake up soon?" Tracii asked hopefully. Her physical appearance was fading quickly. Her eyes were sullen and dark, she was becoming thin as well and her face was quickly becoming gray and sad.

"Tracii we still have no idea," the doctor replied with a sigh. Tracii nodded sadly sitting down next to Miguel. She took his hand softly before kissing his cheek. With her free hand she ruffled his hair softly.

"Miguel, I know you can hear me. I sent some money to mother. (A/N: his mother) I hope that will be enough for Michael's surgery. I'm going to write a letter to her soon telling her how everything is going," Tracii explained softly continuing to ruffle his hair. She sat there all night long await for Miguel's eyes to open.


	31. Chapter 27

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 27

---

"How can we cheer Tracii up? It's been fifteen days," Danielle asked Matthew in a soft whisper. They stood at the back of the infirmary watching Tracii at a distance.

"First we have to get her happy and out of the infirmary," Matthew replied wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled sweetly but frowned when looking over at her friend.

"I'm surprised that she doesn't smell or doesn't have a freshly pressed uniform. I'm so surprised that she's been able to keep all of this up," Danielle whispered to him.

"Well think about it…Tracii still has to do all of her duties on board and when she gets free time she goes here or does what ever she needs to do. I mean I know she doesn't make herself suffer extremely. If she has to eat, she eats…If she has to go pee, she pees…if she has to sleep, she sleeps. That's what she told Olor," Matthew whispered back. Slowly Tracii broke out in a soft cry burying her head in her hands.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Danielle said weakly leaving Matthew's protective arms. She cautiously approached Tracii not knowing how Tracii would react. Carefully, Danielle placed a hand on her shoulder causing Tracii to jump up and hug her. Tracii sobbed on her shoulder feeling the warmth and love of her friend.

"I'm so scared Danielle," Tracii cried between sobs.

"It's okay to be scared Tracii. Just remember that I'll always be there for you Trace, now and forever," Danielle replied looking at Miguel. His condition had improved from the following weeks. He no longer needed Tracii's sweet blood to keep him alive, and the tube that went down his windpipe was replaced with a flexible plastic breathing mask.

"I'm sorry, I must be weak in your eyes," Tracii replied wiping her eyes softly.

"Quite honestly you've always been strong in my eyes. You've never given up on anything," Danielle told her.

"I've never been strong. I've always coward away from everything," Tracii said honestly. "But enough about that…It seems like you're in love."

"Do you really think so?" Danielle asked with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, are you?" Tracii asked sitting next to Miguel.

"Um, uh-huh," Danielle replied blushing greatly.

"I'm happy for you," Tracii replied losing emotion.

"Tracii, you know Miguel. He's a fighter, and he'll always be. Miguel's a good man for you. He's defiantly a gentleman and he loves you so dearly that his heart purely beats for yours. Your love is keeping him alive right now…It's not the best condition but Miguel keeps fighting. He keeps fighting and fighting. Miguel's going to wake up. I know it…You just have to believe in yourself like how he believe in him," Danielle replied hugging her friend tightly.

"I hope he will wake up," Tracii replied softly.

"Not you hope…You KNOW he will," Danielle replied.

"Ms. Dani," Matthew said softly.

"So it's Matthew," Tracii muttered.

"What?" Danielle asked returning to the safety of Matthew's arms.

"You're in love with Matthew," Tracii said with no emotions.

"N-No I'm not!" Danielle said blushing furiously. She pushed herself away from Matthew. Matthew chuckled softly pulling her close again.

"Yes you are," Tracii said smiling slightly.

"I-I'm not!" Danielle replied hiding her head in Matthew's chest.

"If you were not in love with Matthew, then why are blushing and why are you in his arms right now?" Tracii asked smirking.

"We're…we're just really close friends!" Danielle replied muffled.

"Tracii, why don't you go to your room and sleep for a little while?" Matthew said to change to subject.

"No, I have to stay here, what if Miguel wakes up?" Tracii replied staring lovingly into Miguel's face.

"Tracii haven't you been sleeping?" Matthew asked.

"When I have the time," Tracii replied softly.

"When is that Tracii?" Matthew asked suspiciously.

"A couple times a week," Tracii answered gently rubbing Miguel's cheek.

"Tracii," Matthew scolded.

"I don't know why but when I touch his cheek his brain shows more activity," Tracii said ignoring Matthew.

"Tracii, don't ignore me," Matthew scolded placing a hand on Tracii's shoulder.

"Tracii, have you been getting any sleep? It's essential for a soldier to rest," Commander le Creuset suggested. Surprised Tracii stood up knocking the stool over. Matthew and Danielle quickly saluted as Tracii panicked slightly.

"I'm sorry sir," she replied quickly regaining her composure.

"It's alright Tracii. Once you are done here come to my office. We need to talk," le Creuset replied before leaving. Tracii had a sick feeling in her stomach as she looked back at Danielle and Matthew.

"We'll keep him company Tracii," Matthew replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright Tracii," Danielle said trying to cheer Tracii up.

"I'm going to go," Tracii said softly after standing in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Bye Trace," Danielle said quietly.

"We'll be here when you get back," Matthew said with a wave. Tracii nodded leaving the infirmary. She walked down the vessels hallow halls feeling alone.

"Did you hear about her father's will?" a soldier whispered as Tracii walked by.

"No," said another. Tracii looked around uncomfortably at the stares she received.

"If she doesn't marry someone soon then her whole inheritance goes to the dogs," the first soldier whispered back. Tracii looked at the soldier bewildered.

"Don't talk so loudly, she can hear us!" a female soldier whispered to them.

"Poor Tracii, did you hear about what happened to her parents?" a soldier whispered to her friend.

"No, do tell!" her friend replied yearning to hear gossip.

"They both died in the Bloody Valentine. I feel so bad for her…I think she's the only one left," the soldier said sadly. Tracii hurried down the hall to Commander le Creuset's office. Regaining her breath Tracii entered the room unconfidently. After the door closed behind her she saluted as Commander le Creuset turned around to face her.

"At ease Tracii," le Creuset replied ushering her forward with his hand. Tracii walked forward standing at attention.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the way I acted," Tracii started.

"No need to be. Do you know why you are here?" le Creuset asked calmly.

"No sir," Tracii replied weakly.

"Since you have recovered your voice…I need to ask you about what happened on the day you came here," le Creuset replied. Tracii shook softly feeling her eyes become bigger at the thought of that day.

"Come again sir?" Tracii asked as her voice quivered.

"Tell me about what happened," le Creuset replied.

"Y-Yes sir," Tracii replied shaking like a leaf.

"Take your time Tracii," le Creuset said soothingly.

"My fleet…it…it was destroyed…" Tracii said stating the obvious.

"Yes Tracii, tell me about what _happened_ to the fleet," le Creuset replied.

"I…I…They…attacked…they…they…" Tracii muttered holding her head. She continued to shake as she fell to the floor.

"Relax Tracii," le Creuset replied.

"No…No…No….they…they killed…they killed her!" Tracii cried.

"Killed who?" le Creuset asked.

"S-Serenity," Tracii muttered.

"Serenity…who was she?" le Creuset asked.

"M-My be-st fri…friend…why…why?! I…couldn't…why couldn't I?!" Tracii cried out.

"Try to relax Tracii. Why don't I ask more questions on another day?" le Creuset said soothingly helping Tracii to her feet.

"N-No…I am alright," Tracii replied.

"Tracii…I fear that if this continues you will be in the hospital with Miguel," le Creuset said.

"I…I…N-No…" Tracii said holding her head tightly.

"There's another thing I called you to my office for…About your father's will, part of it states: I want to make sure my oldest daughter, Fujigawa Tracii, will be taken care of after I die. If she is not already married Tracii will need to find a husband or marry the man she is currently in a relationship. She needs to be married within three weeks after I am buried," le Creuset told her.

"So I am supposed to marry Miguel?" Tracii asked in a daze.

"Yes, as soon as possible," le Creuset replied. Unable to take anymore she slipped out of consciousness.


	32. Chapter 28

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 28

---

Thank you _Darkangelsonic _for reviewing…Why doesn't anyone review like you?

---

"Your job is to scout out the surrounding area Tracii," Danielle informed over the intercom.

"Roger," Tracii replied coldly as she launched from the _Versailles. _Hiding among the rocks she moved through space. _I'm glad I'm only scouting…If I ran into any enemies…they'll pay for what they did to Miguel, _Tracii thought gripping the controls tightly. There wasn't much to look at but it was her duty as a soldier to fulfill her orders. Quietly she scouted out the area finding no necessary new gains.

---

It was miraculous…Miguel's injuries were healing quicker than ever. His brain was showing the most activity than ever before. No one in the infirmary really noticed as they were too busy tending to their duties. Miguel's nose twitched once quickly as his eyes opened slowly. He groaned tiredly shifting his head from side to side. _Where the hell am I? _he thought groggily. Shivering slightly at the coldness of the IV fluid Miguel moved his toes slowly.

"I'm alive…Damn how long have I been sleeping?" Miguel cursed under his breath. He took notice of a picture that floated by his head. His hand and eye coordination had fallen slight as he had trouble taking hold of the picture. Glancing it over he smiled softly to see a picture of himself and Tracii asleep in his small bed at home. Tracii seemed to be snoring and Miguel was clinging on to Tracii that seemed to be for dear life. Chuckling softly he cast the picture into space. _By the way…where is Tracii anyways? Has this all been a dream? IS Tracii REALLY real? She has to be real! She was in the picture! _Miguel thought trying to sit up. Letting out a loud cry Miguel fell backwards on to the sheets of the bed.

The infirmary became still and quiet. Each staff member stared at Miguel as he shriveled in pain. It was so odd to see Miguel moving about that they almost didn't lift a finger to help him. A few of the nurses laid him down as they checked over his wounds.

"Where's Tracii?" he asked them. The two nurses looked at each other insecurely ignoring Miguel's question.

"Where's Tracii?" he asked again slightly annoyed. The women looked at each other again before down at Miguel. Quietly they whispered in each others' ear before once again ignoring his question.

"Why the hell won't you tell me where Tracii is?!" Miguel demanded scaring the nurses into submission. They retreated from their battle field to carping to the doctor that Miguel was harassing them. The doctor sighed pulling a chair to where Miguel bed.

"Where's Tracii," he demanded becoming concerned about her whereabouts.

"You're finally awake, Tracii will be rather happy that you are awake," the doctor replied.

"I could give a damn about myself! Where is Tracii!" Miguel finally snapped.

"Tracii's fine. There's no reason to worry about her", the doc replied quickly. Miguel sighed quietly but he wasn't at all satisfied.

"How fine is she?" Miguel asked suspiciously.

"Tracii's great," the doctor replied.

"That doesn't give me any help. Where is she?" Miguel interrogated.

"Look Miguel, I don't know everything about everyone's schedules," he sighed sitting down.

"It's not that hard to tell me where she is though. Tracii would have come by and Danielle works her so she would have told her," Miguel replied harshly.

"Miguel I don't know where she is," the doctor replied annoyed running a couple test on him. Miguel grumbled angrily trying to figure out where his long lost love was. The doctor swiftly escaped to his office where he knew Miguel wouldn't be able to badger him with questions.

"So you're finally up," Matthew smiled leaning against a near by wall.

"Where's Tracii?" Miguel begged.

"She's on a patrol. You must miss her a lot," Matthew replied.

"How is she?" Miguel asked nervously.

"I going to tell you honestly…She is a little thinner and she has bags under her eyes," Matthew said sadly.

"Once I get out of here I'll make sure to fatten her up and to get her to sleep," Miguel replied idealistically. It still had not dawned(sp?) on Miguel that he had been unconscious for several days. Weakly Miguel sat up wincing from the springing fires of pain.

"Tracii, we were just talk about you," Matthew chimed seeing her silhouette in the doorway.

"Who were you talki-" she gasped softly covering her mouth. She stared at Miguel as her eyes began to water.

"Hi Tracii," Miguel chimed. Tracii walked slowly to him cautious because Tracii didn't know if what she was seeing was true.

"Miguel?" she asked quietly once she was close enough to him.

"Yeah?" he responded. Quietly for about 30seconds she sat there staring at him before throwing her arms around his neck sobbing.

"Oh Miguel!" she cried sobbing on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's with all of these tears?" Miguel asked kissing her cheek. She continued to sob unable to answer his question.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong? I wasn't out that long now was I?" Miguel replied kissing her hand this time. She shook her head staring at his face.

"You've been in a coma Miguel," Matthew informed.

"What?!" Miguel said surprised. "How long have I been out a couple of days?" Tracii shook her head again holding on to Miguel tighter.

"I don't know…maybe three weeks," Matthew replied.

"You're kidding right?" Miguel asked pulling Tracii on to his lap.

"No," Matthew replied flatly.

"Tracii, I never meant to leave you for so long," Miguel said softly wincing from pain.

"You're in pain," Tracii cried jumping off his lap.

"I'm fine, there's nothing I can't handle," Miguel said with a cocky grin.

Tracii slapped him across the face sobbing loudly, "DON'T BE SO COCKY! I ALMOST LOST YOU!"

"I think I deserved that…Tracii I was only trying to make you smile, I wasn't trying to make you upset," Miguel said softly touching his stinging cheek.

"Tracii," Matthew muttered.

"Please…I don't want to lose you…I don't," Tracii cried falling to the floor.

"Trust me Tracii…I'll be more careful next time…I promise," Miguel reassured.

"Promise?" Tracii asked looking up at him with red eyes.

"I promise. Now come here," Miguel smiled holding his arms out to her. She threw her arms around him sinking into his safe hold.

"I missed you Miguel…Don't ever leave me!" Tracii cried.

"I won't. I promise to be a better man as well," Miguel replied resting his head on her shoulder. Tracii froze shaking softly, _Cary: __Tracii, take in what you've heard. Darien…he's living baby, and you know him. He's coming after you babe. _

"Tracii? Are you alright?" Miguel asked. She shook her head no holding Miguel's hand.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright? Is Cary bothering you? What is it? Spit it out!" Miguel said nervously. Tracii muttered under her breath as Cary came by to check on Miguel.

"So there's your shining star!" Cary said happily.

"Go away Cary no one likes you," Miguel spat holding Tracii in a protective grip.

"Hey! I was just trying to be nice!" Cary replied scrunching her nose.

"Don't try to be…I know you came over here with another motive!" Miguel snapped glaring at Cary.

"When I try to be nice you push me away! Why can't I be nice to you?!" Cary snapped stamping her feet like a little child.

"Why are you here anyways?!" Miguel retaliated avoiding her question. Was really doing the right thing? Was it right for him to avoid her question? Why couldn't she be nice to him?

"I work here!" Cary snorted rudely. Feeling like an idiot Miguel looked down embarrassed. Tracii's shaking had ceased as she stared into Miguel's eyes. His brown orb reflected her future life filled with happiness…her past wouldn't matter and the present would be theirs to keep.

"Mi-Miguel?" Tracii started softly. Attracting his attention he looked down upon her with interest.

"Is something wrong? Are you tired? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Miguel asked noticing he hasn't let go of her yet. (Grammar…Is this right?)

"I sorry…I shouldn't have said I hate you and all the other mean things," Tracii said sadly.

"Hey it was my fault, I was so upset with what happened I snapped. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I wish I could promise that it would never happen again but I would fill your head with empty promises," Miguel explained kissing her hand in apology.

"M-Miguel…there's also something else I need to talk to you about," Tracii said softly.

"Sure what is it?" Miguel replied allowing Tracii to move freely.

"We…We have to get married soon," Tracii blushed twirling a lock of his hair.

"If you don't mind…can I ask why? Wouldn't it better for us to get married after the war?" Miguel asked slightly confused.

"I have to be married or I'll lose my inheritance and my name," Tracii confessed.

"Alright…That's reasonable," Miguel replied.

"You're not mad or angry?" said a shocked Tracii.

"No, why would I be? I don't want you to lose yourself," Miguel replied kissing her lips gently. They felt each others love rush through them quickly. Once they parted Tracii and Miguel blushed darkly.

"Miguel, I love you," Tracii whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. Can you promise me that you will eat and sleep more?" Miguel asked tapping her nose.

"Miguel, Tracii, it's nice to see you two happy," Commander le Creuset said warmly. Tracii stood up quickly saluting her superior. Miguel sat up to salute but by the wave of Commander le Creuset's hand.

"Good Morning sir," Tracii said softly.

"Good Morning Tracii. I came down to see if Miguel had awakened. Also I came to personally deliver the ring that was floating around in your cockpit Miguel. Was this the ring you were going to give to Tracii?" Commander le Creuset asked holding out the ring to Miguel.

"Yes sir," Miguel replied looking over the ring. Amazingly it was unharmed, beautiful and dazzling like it was fresh out of the box.

"Are you going to marry Tracii?" he asked seriously.

"Yes sir, I will marry her," Miguel said proudly.

"Wonderful news, once we dock at Aprilius 4 for supplies you two will be temporarily be reassigned to the base. Many of the soldiers on this vessel will most likely be present at your wedding, as well as many political leaders," le Creuset said darkly.

"Political leaders?" Tracii said weakly.

"Yes. The daughter of a neutral nation will also be there. If any harm comes to her, her country will declare war on us," le Creuset informed.

"Why will she be there? If you don't mind me asking," Miguel asked inquisitively.

"She's marrying Council Member Yuri Amalfi's son," le Creuset remarked.

"They truly are a wonderful couple," Tracii said softly.

"When will we be docking sir?" Miguel asked as Tracii adjusted his pillow.

"Within the week, now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to," le Creuset said dully. He left swiftly going out the door

"You know the couple right?" Miguel asked looking up at Tracii.

"Not well, I've met they a couple of times," Tracii replied watching Miguel yawn.

"My, my, my all this excitement has made you tired," Tracii giggled kissing Miguel's nose.

"Could you stay with me," he replied blushing.

"Of course," Tracii said in a loving tone. She sat on the stool fluffing Miguel's pillow before he drifted into sleep.

---

For those of you who don't know…The girl I have referred that will marry Nicol is Amarante Takahashi from my fanfics. A little obsessive with this couple and character sorry:

_Amarante Takahashi the Flower that Never Fades –_ told through her view…I think I'm going to change it and make it third person with a lot of thoughts coming from her y-know?

.net/s/3464189/1/Amarante_Takahashi_the_Flower_that_Never_Fades

_I love Everything About You – _I think this is possibly the WORST fanfic I've ever written…besides _How to Take Care of A Baby _which I have deleted because I kept getting spammed and flamed.

.net/s/3986732/1/I_Love_Everthing_About_You

_The M.S. 08__th__ Alpha Team – _Amarante experiments with a new machine basically

.net/s/3851578/1/The_08th_Alpha_Team

_You're Missing From Our Lives – _Amarante and her friends grieve about Nicol…bittersweet.

.net/s/3997200/1/Youre_Missing_From_Our_Lives

_Happy New Year My Love – _Amarante is upset over the loss of Nicol. Sequel to _You're Missing From our Lives_

.net/s/3983098/1/Happy_New_Year_My_Love

_A Night Under the Mistletoe – _Amarante has no one to spend Christmas with her…bittersweet

.net/s/3969068/1/A_Night_Under_the_Mistletoe

They are all great stories except about 3 of them…I kind of crashed and burned on some of them. Most of the stories listed above are oneshots so if you have time after reading this chapter of M.U.T.E.D. I recommend reading something else that I have written.


	33. Chapter 29

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 29

---

Yeah! Tracii and Miguel are back!

---

"Tracii," Miguel muttered in his sleep. He was still in the infirmary but his thoughts were always about Tracii.

"Does he ever stop?" a nurse sighed.

"He loves her. Did you hear? They're going to get married," Danielle said excitedly.

"Aren't you in love?" the nurse replied.

"Um…Did you really hear that?" Danielle asked blushing. Much to her surprise Matthew walked in. He had come to see Miguel but he noticed how red Danielle was.

"Are you alright Dani-chan?" Matthew asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded softly blushing even more.

"You're in love with Matthew?" the nurse gasped.

"What's wrong with that?!" Miguel asked annoyed. He looked tired and slightly dazed since he just awakened.

"N-Nothing is wrong with that. It's just surprising!" the nurse replied leaving abruptly.

"Hmpf…Sometimes I can't stand the nurses here. Danielle you are tolerable the other ones are just plain ditzy," Miguel muttered trying to sit up.

"Miguel stop!" Danielle gasped lying him down again.

"I can take this," Miguel mumbled.

"Please you have to let your injuries heal," Danielle replied.

"I have to be strong for Tracii," Miguel answered.

"Tracii will always know you're strong even if you're a little weak physically," Danielle responded.

"You should be a philosopher," Miguel mumbled falling asleep.

"Maybe…when the war is over," Danielle smiled as Miguel drifted into sleep.

"Could you tell Tracii…that I love her?" Miguel murmured in his sleep.

"Alright, I can do that," Danielle answered leaving Miguel.

"Are you excited for their wedding?" Matthew whispered.

"Yes! She'll be so beautiful in that dress!" Danielle whispered back happily.

---

"Tracii," Danielle called out rushing to her side.

"Yes?" Tracii replied as Danielle caught her breath.

"Are you excited?" Danielle asked with a smile.

"About the wedding? Of course," Tracii replied with a hint of blush. _We've been together for awhile…I feel so devoted to him…I wish we didn't have to get married during a time of war…when we have peace I hope to have a private wedding _Tracii thought giggling with Danielle.

"Oh you two will be so happy!" Danielle chimed as they headed to the infirmary.

"Yes, I wish the war was over," Tracii said softly. They entered the infirmary to see that Miguel had already left.

"I wish it was too," Danielle sighed softly.

"Why did you join?" Tracii asked quietly as they left the infirmary.

"One reason is I wanted to get away from my family but Cary followed me. The other reason is I wanted to get back at the naturals," Danielle whispered softly hearing footsteps coming towards them.

"Dani-chan," Matthew called out warmly.

"Hello," Danielle replied.

"Oh hello Tracii, how are you feeling?" Matthew asked.

"I'm feeling better. Sleeping is better than I thought it was," Tracii replied jokingly.

"That's great. Miguel and Olor should be along shortly," Matthew replied.

"We were just looking for you Danielle, Tracii," Olor called out from a distance.

"I'm sorry. We were looking for you," Tracii replied.

"So we're finally getting off this ship," Olor sighed with relief stopping with Miguel.

"How are you feeling Miguel?" Tracii asked quietly. She was honestly frightened stiff about what he would say. She didn't want Miguel to burst on her.

"Great now that I'm here with you," Miguel chuckled.

"Miguel, you're embarrassing me," Tracii whined playfully.

"I feel bad for you Olor…you don't have anyone to love," Danielle said sorrowfully.

"I do…she's back at home," Olor replied.

"Oh a civilian girl! Is she a cutie pie?" Tracii asked playfully.

"Yes," Olor answered.

"You didn't tell any of us that you had a girlfriend," Matthew retaliated.

"I did you guys just didn't listen," Olor replied punching Matthew in the shoulder jokingly. Danielle and Tracii giggled softly walking ahead of the men they were with.

"Hold it ladies," Miguel said softly. Tracii and Danielle halted looking back at the men behind them.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to go to the festival that's taking place at this very moment," Matthew asked. The girls spoke with each other quietly before turning back to each other

"We would love to go," Tracii and Danielle replied in perfect unison.

"Great. We can get Miguel out into the sunlight," Olor replied.

"Tracii why don't you help Miguel now," Olor mumbled holding Miguel up.

"Alright," Tracii replied allowing Olor to lean Miguel on Tracii.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Miguel muttered feeling Tracii lose her balance slightly.

"I'm alright, you're going to be my husband soon enough," Tracii chimed wrapping her arm around his waist to support him.

"You did lose weight," Miguel said in a state of shock.

"I'm trying to put on more weight," Tracii replied.

"Matthew help me, Tracii is too weak to support my weight when gravity takes affect," Miguel ordered. To his surprise Danielle took his other side holding him up.

"Danielle," Tracii said softly. Danielle gave her a soft smile as they helped him into the elevator. Matthew and Olor stepped in as well before the elevator began its descent.

"Tracii, do you know when the wedding will be?" Danielle asked.

"No," Tracii replied blushing.

"Is that all you can think of?" Miguel asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really happy," Danielle replied.

"Okay ladies, move over so I can take Mr. Grumpy," Matthew joked.

"HEY! I'm not always grumpy," Miguel responded.

"Didn't they give you a cane Miguel?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, Olor has it," Miguel muttered pulling Tracii close to him.

"What are you doing?" Tracii asked blushing. He rubbed her waist gently kissing her cheeks.

"I'm getting in touch with you again," Miguel replied tickling her sides. She giggled softly blushing more.

"Please stop," Tracii laughed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" Miguel asked.

"They're staring," Tracii replied running out of breath.

"Miguel give her a break. I think she's had enough," Danielle said worriedly.

"She's alright," Miguel replied too blinded with love to see that she couldn't breathe.

"Mi-Mi-Miguel…Please….Ple-Please stop," Tracii tried to make out.

"Miguel enough!" Matthew snapped pulling Tracii away from him. She coughed heavily slumping in Matthew's arm.

"Tracii I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to harm you," Miguel said sorrowfully.

"I know Miguel," Tracii said between breaths.

"No, no it's not. I almost made you pass out," Miguel snapped.

"It's alright, forgive and forget," Tracii said softly.

"Tracii this isn't something that is easily forgotten," Miguel replied.

"Hey, everyone! We're finally escaping from this ship let's not argue," Danielle said waving her hands to get their attention.

"She's right," Olor agreed. Matthew and Tracii just gave a single nod as the elevator came to a stop.

"Didn't the doctor give you a cane?" Danielle asked moving out of the elevator with Tracii.

"Yeah. I don't want to use it," Miguel grunted.

"Miguel it will make it a lot easier and you won't need the assistance of others," Danielle replied giggling.

"I don't…I'll use it," Miguel sighed.

"Where is it?" Tracii asked floating towards the ceiling.

"Here," Miguel grumbled taking the folded contraption out of his pocket.

"Why did Doc give you that one? That one constantly falls apart," Danielle asked inquisitively.

"Are you serious?" Miguel asked as Tracii helped to the floor.

"Yes. I can go back and get you a better one if you would like," Danielle said cheerfully.

"No, its fine," Miguel replied using Tracii as a brace to stand. Tracii made a small sigh as they left the ship. There would be no turning back, if she fell out of love with him she would still have to marry him. But, she knew that it would take a lot of effort and time to revert her feelings for Miguel.

---

"There he is!" Michael chimed pointing out Miguel in the crowd of soldiers and civilians.

"Tracii wasn't kidding," Mrs. Aiman muttered so Michael couldn't hear.

"Can I go greet him?" Michael asked rearing like a dog on a leash.

"Why not, but don't run!" she called out after him. Ignoring his mother's advice he made a bee line for Miguel.

"Miguel! Miguel!" he called out when he closer.

"Hey there, how are you?" Miguel said warmly.

"I'm great," Michael said happily. Quickly Tracii noticed that Michael was lying due to having bandages around most of his body.

"Do I get a hug Michael-chan?" Tracii asked going down to his level.

"Yes," Michael chimed wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I missed you," Tracii said lovingly. She kissed the top of his head before picking him up.

"Michael this is Olor, Matthew and Ms. Danielle," Miguel said pointing to each of them.

"Hello," Michael said softly. Tracii felt a slight tug on her shirt. She turned around quickly to see her little sister looking up at her.

"Trinitii!" Tracii gasped. Trinitii giggled softly holding her hands out to Tracii. Happily Tracii scooped her up to hugging her tightly. Quietly, Tracii broke into a soft sob on Trinitii's shoulder.

"Tracii, what's wrong?" Trinitii asked confused.

"Yeah, what's wrong Ms. Fuzegowa?" Michael asked as well.

"I'm just really happy to see you Trinitii…to know that you're unharmed," Tracii lied.

"I love you Tracii," Trinitii exclaimed proudly.

Tracii giggled, "I love you too Trinitii."

"Well I love Tracii more than you," Michael said jealously.

Tracii laughed, "In your heart Michael…only in your heart."

"Where's Mom Michael?" Miguel asked looking around.

"I'll show you," Michael replied squirming to get free.

"Easy easy!" Tracii cried placing the two children on the ground.

"This way! Come on Trinitii-chan," Michael cried taking the little girl's hand running to his mother.

"Wait up you two," Miguel called out as the group of young adults followed them.

"Aw, look at the budding relationship," Danielle cooed.

"We also have a budding relationship Dani-chan," Matthew chuckled poking her nose.

"Matthew," Danielle muttered blushing.

"I found Miguel, Mom," Michael chimed.

"It also looks like you found your little girl friend too," Mrs. Aiman cooed as Miguel and his company came closer.

"Mom!" Michael exclaimed embarrassed.

"Tracii, Miguel it's great to see you two again," Mrs. Aiman said sorrowfully.

"It's great to see you too Ms. Aiman," Tracii said warmly.

"Who are your other friends Miguel?" his mother asked.

"This is Olor, Matthew, and Ms. Danielle," Miguel replied pointing to them. Cordially the three said hello to his mother.

"It's time for us to go Miguel. Tracii your uncle is waiting at the car," Mrs. Aiman instructed.

"Good-bye Olor, Matthew. See you later Danielle," Miguel said in his usual tone.

"Bye Danielle, Matthew, Olor," Tracii chimed.

---

"Ow," Amarante mumbled as Nicol combed through on her hair.

"I'm sorry Mare-chan but you know that you can't do your hair right now because of your arm injury," Nicol replied trying to be gentler.

"I know, I know but it still hurts!" Amarante cried as a knot was yanked out of her hair.

"Are you nervous about this wedding?" Nicol asked putting down the comb.

"A little. This is where we will official announce our engagement right?" Amarante said softly.

"Yes, but we don't have to," Nicol said warmly. Gently he escorted her to his lap wrapping his arms around her. She blushed softly before kissing his cheek.

"Are you nervous?" Amarante asked.

"Extremely," Nicol said honestly.

"Really?" Amarante asked staring into his soft face.

"Yes, there will be so many unfamiliar people," Nicol replied.

"Everything will be alright," Amarante said warmly.

"I'm making you nervous," Nicol said softly turning her around on his lap.

"No you're not," Amarante replied feeling Nicol's warm hands rub up and down her arms.

"You have goose bumps," Nicol replied looking at her arms.

"I do?" Amarante lied trying to stay calm.

"Yes you do. Will there be anyone you know there?" Nicol asked. Amarante looked up in thought as Nicol helped her stand.

"Um…I know the bride a little bit," Amarante replied.

"Why don't we go to bed? We have to meet the happy couple tomorrow," Nicol said softly kissing her cheek.

"Okay only if you _insist_," Amarante giggled escaping his grasp. She playfully ran away from him jumping over the bed.

"Come on time for bed Mare-chan," Nicol sighed trying to catch up with her.

"Why, it's only 10:30," Amarante insisted as Nicol caught her.

"Because we need to get up early tomorrow," Nicol replied taking her to bed. She giggled softly snuggling underneath the covers.

"Nighty night Nicol-chan," Amarante whispered as Nicol got in with her.

"Is this still awkward?" Nicol asked starring into her face.

"A little. I think they're forcing this on us a little too quickly," Amarante replied snuggling close to Nicol.

"Yeah. Do you want me to wrap my arms around you?" Nicol asked nervously.

"Yes," Amarante said lovingly. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her before kissing the top of her head.

"Good night," Nicol whispered softly in her hair.

"I love you," Amarante replied.

"I love you too," Nicol chuckled.

---

So most likely the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the wedding. Excited? :D


	34. Chapter 30

M.U.T.E.D. Chapter 30

---

"So we're meeting that couple today right?" Miguel asked as Tracii helped him into the car.

"Yes," Tracii replied shutting the door. Miguel chuckled to himself, _just months before it was ME who helped Tracii into the car and around the house. _He watched Tracii as she walked in front of the car, open the car door and jump inside.

"What's so funny? I saw you chuckling," Tracii asked starting the car, looking behind her as she began to back out of the driveway.

"Oh I just thought about something ironic," Miguel replied smiling.

"Oh? What's so ironic?" Tracii asked inquisitively as she put the car in drive after pulling out of the driveway. Tracii was relieved at the amount of freedom she was given before the wedding. She always believed that her father would have so much security around her that she would HAVE to escape to an abandon house or something similar.

"That I used to be the one helping you out…you know…to the car…around and into the house. Now the tables have turned," Miguel laughed. Tracii chuckled hesitantly as she watched the road.

"Miguel…I'm so sorry…this was all my fault," Tracii said softly.

"No it's mine…I was the one who snapped first," Miguel replied, "but lets not talk about this. It's all in the past. I love you and you love me right?"

"Yes, I still love you. Because of what happened I realize how much you make my life complete," Tracii replied.

"You're a really good driver," Miguel started. "I make your life complete? That's really touching."

"I need you Miguel so please…please don't get cold feet," Tracii said in a small voice as she stopped at a red light.

"That would be cowardly!" Miguel said astonished at her words.

"I just…Please…Please," Tracii muttered as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey…Tracii don't start crying…I love you and you complete my life. Now dry your eyes and watch the road," Miguel said gently. As the light turned green Tracii smoothly accelerated watching for the next street to turn on. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand as Miguel lean over running his hand through her silky soft curly red hair.

"I love you Miguel…Please don't leave me!" Tracii cried breaking out in a sob.

"Tracii you can't cry now. You need to watch the road," Miguel said seriously.

"Right…You're right," Tracii sobbed drying her eyes.

"You're getting married to your knight in shining armor!" Miguel chuckled twisting her hair gently. She giggled softly drying her eyes again.

"But I'm not your damsel in distress, got that?" Tracii said in a playful sassy tone. Miguel laughed hard removing his hand from her hair to hold his belly so he wouldn't injure himself.

"Alright, Alright my lady in distress," Miguel said playfully.

"Miguel!" Tracii complained as she entered the highway.

"I'm sorry my lady…I just had to make that joke," he said in a fake medieval voice.

"Well Sir Miguel I hope you don't do it again or I'll pull this "horse" over and I'll throw you off," Tracii joked making her own fake voice.

"Please don't my lady!" Miguel chuckled returning to his normal voice.

"Then take what you said back!" Tracii called out wanting to stick her tongue out at him.

"Fine you're not a lady nor damsel or dame or anything else that has to deal with a woman in distress. Happy?" Miguel pouted playfully.

"Yes Miguelly now sit up straight we'll be there soon," Tracii commanded pulling off the highway and on to surface streets. She made a left proceeding down the road before encountering a mansion. She rolled down the window as the camera focused on Miguel and Tracii.

"Name?" a voice asked over a com system.

"Fujigawa Tracii and Aiman Miguel here to see Takahashi Amarante and Amalfi Nicol," Tracii informed.

"Understood…opening the gate now," the voice responded as the gates began to creak open. After the gates were completely open Tracii proceeded through the gates and up the driveway.

"Was that a girl or a guy?" Miguel asked softly.

Tracii giggled, "Miguel!" He shrugged playfully staring out the window.

"What I'm being serious! Was that a girl or a guy?" he asked again. She giggled again as she pulled into the turn around before parking the car.

"I think it was a girl…I think," Tracii informed opening her door and stepping out. The mansion reminded her of the mansion she grew up in when she was younger. Sadly she sighed knowing that if she ever went home she'd cry until she had no tears left. Walking to the other side she opened the door for Miguel before helping him out of the car.

"Thanks Trace," he huffed before taking out his cane.

"Do you need anymore help?" Tracii asked kindly as they moved away from the car.

"I think I'll be fine for awhile," Miguel answered as they went up the steps.

Tracii sighed semi-excited, "Well this is it." She rang the door bell as they waited in front of the grand doors. Within 25 seconds a butler appeared escorting them into the mansion.

"Woah," Tracii muttered gawking at the inside of the home. _I'm surprised she's the gawking…I thought I'd be the one gawking _Miguel thought watching Tracii stare at the inside of the home.

"Miss Fujigawa," the butler said calmly as he watched Tracii.

"Oh! Sorry! This home is so beautiful I just couldn't help myself," Tracii suggested with a hint of blush.

"Your sweater Ma'am and your jacket Sir," the butler asked.

"Oh sorry again," Tracii answered taking her sweater off before helping Miguel with his jacket. She politely handed them to the butler who snatched them out of her hand.

"This way," the butler commanded taking them down a corridor. Tracii hung back with Miguel helping him out occasionally.

"Wait here," the butler informed stopping Tracii and Miguel with his hand. He went inside quietly closing the door behind him.

"Alright! Are you alright Miguel?" Tracii asked as Miguel huffed gently.

"Yeah I'm fine," Miguel muttered leaning on Tracii for support. The butler came out of the room rudely ushering Tracii and Miguel inside.

"Presenting Miss Tracii Fujigawa and Mister Miguel Aiman," the butler said quickly before leaving. The young couple stood up inviting Miguel and Tracii closer.

"It's so nice to see you again Tracii-sama," the young teen girl said softly shaking her hand.

"Yes it is. What happened to your arm?" Tracii asked curiously.

"Oh…I fell off the stage while performing in a ballet," she replied with a hint of blush. Ashamed Amarante looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Tracii replied sorrowfully.

"Oops! Silly me, I'm Takahashi Amarante and this is my fiancé Amalfi Nicol," the girl informed.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Miguel…Miguel Aiman," Miguel introduced shaking hands with Nicol and then Amarante.

"And I'm Fujigawa Tracii," Tracii chimed shaking Nicol's hand and hugging Amarante lovingly.

"It's nice to meet you two," Nicol said gently.

"Why don't you sit down Aiman-sama you look like you're going to fall over from exhaustion," Amarante coaxed.

"You can call me Miguel," he huffed as Tracii helped him into a nearby chair. Tracii sat next to him as Amarante and Nicol sat in the love seat. They sat in silence shifting uncomfortable in their chairs.

"Um…How old are you two?" Miguel asked looking at the young couple. Uncomfortably Nicol and Amarante looked at each other before facing Miguel.

"Fourteen, I turn fifteen on March 1 and Mare-chan does too on April 1," Nicol informed.

"Mare-chan?" Miguel asked curiously shrugging.

"Oh it's Amarante-chan's nickname. Sorry I should probably say Amarante-chan," Nicol apologized. Silence filled the room as Amarante yawned quietly.

"Miguel-san what is it like?" Nicol asked softly. His fiancée Amarante looked into his eyes with a frightened look.

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked staring into Nicol's innocent face.

"What's it like to fight someone?" Nicol asked above a whisper. No one moved as the overwhelming silence engulfed the room.

"Don't worry about it. And let's not talk about this right now," Miguel answered licking his lips.

"Alright…You're right! We should be talking about your happy engagement and wedding!" Nicol exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm guessing they're going to fit you with everything soon?" Amarante asked as Nicol wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh yes! I still have to pick out a dress that I like," Tracii giggled.

"What type of dress would you like?" Amarante asked inquisitively trying to figure out what her long lost friend liked.

"A halter dress…I think I'd like that…Maybe a strapless…depends upon what I like when I get there," thoughtfully answered Tracii.

"That's great! The dress my family wants me to wear white with some pale blue. I'm not very sure if I like it. It has these puffy sleeves that makes me look like I'm wearing giant arm floaties or what Nicol-chan calls them…Marshmallows!" Amarante giggled as her fiancé turned pink in the face. Tracii and Miguel laughed as Amarante hugged her cuddly 'teddy bear' apologetically.

"Mare-chan!" Nicol expressed in an embarrassed tone. Suddenly the butler entered the room clearing his throat loudly.

"I'm sorry Miss Takahashi but your father has requested that you take your pain pill and get some sleep," the butler said formally. With a gentle sigh Amarante looked into her hands before nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and chat. It was nice meeting you both," Amarante chimed warmly.

"Nice meeting you," Tracii and Miguel said in unison waving good bye to Amarante and Nicol. The butler escorted them out the door leaving Tracii and Miguel alone in the room.

"That kid's question…Nicol's…What do you think he means by that?" Miguel asked. That question was buzzing around in his mind and it seemed reluctant to leave his head.

"I don't know but the last thing I want is that sweet boy joining this war," Tracii answered patting Miguel's back. She helped him up before slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Trace, am I too heavy for you?" Miguel asked softly. He knew that she would say no…he knew that she didn't want to hurt Miguel's feelings…Tracii was too kind to say yes.

"Of course not Miguel!" Tracii chuckled opening the door to the outside corridor. They left the mansion after receiving directions on how to escape it's winding passageways. Nervously Tracii began to think about the day she'd become Mrs. Miguel Aiman. She was unsure if she was REALLY ready for marriage. Of course she wouldn't back out of it…but it was something she really wanted to talk to Miguel about first. In becoming Mrs. Miguel Aiman, Tracii wouldn't be able to spend her days with him. The ZAFT officials would most likely split them apart because they were a married couple. And married couples were almost NEVER together on a battle field.


End file.
